Look to a Happy Ending
by greatduwangs
Summary: "But the future's looking bleak and the storm is set to rise." They were only second years, and already they were being entrusted with the future of Remnant. Before they were torn apart, STRQ - along with Ozpin and Glynda - were shown a vision. A vision of their children's future. A young STRQ, Ozpin and Glynda react to RWBY.
1. Red Trailer

**Alright, so this has been done to death in other series, and I know that there's two others in RWBY with the adults watching the show, but I thought – how about Team STRQ in their Beacon days watching the future? With added Ozpin and Glynda?**

 **A few headcanons I have about their Team first, which will probably affect the story (take note I started writing before the end of volume 3):**

 **None of the girls are maidens**

 **Summer/Raven and Qrow/Taiyang are partners**

 **Taiyang and Raven hooked up in their last year, and they're in their second year here**

 **Ozpin is immortal**

 **Raven doesn't have those weird portal things we see in the beginning yet (I'll hold back on the 'Raven the big bad' theory for now though)**

 **None of this should affect the story so far – if Raven does end up being evil, then hey, it'll be pre-evil Raven reacting to evil Raven, which will be delicious for angst. Alright, now that we got that outta the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Professor Ozpin had experienced what many would call 'magic' far too many times in his life. Usually, they were wrong – huntsmen-in-training and warriors from ancient wars assuming that semblances were magic, children who would exclaim it when he would 'find' lien hiding behind their ears. Unless it was regarding the maidens, the discussion of magic was saved for the young and innocent.

Which was why he was surprised to find himself, along with Team STRQ and first-time teacher Glynda, taken from his office high up in the Beacon tower, and into a small room with a scroll project on a wall, and six chairs facing said screen. Summer Rose wondered out loud what kind of semblance brought them there. It wasn't semblance, however. It was some kind of magic.

The twins glanced at each other before setting themselves down on the chairs. Taiyang Xiao Long immediately sat down next to Raven, scooting his chair closer to his. She narrowed her eyes at him, but otherwise did nothing else in protest. Glynda, Ozpin and Summer remained standing.

"What are you guys doing?" Summer asked, frowning in confusion at her team.

"Our legs are tired," Qrow and Raven complained in unison. Glynda shot them a dirty glare.

"Well _maybe_ if you didn't destroy half of the arena you wouldn't feel so sore!" she snapped. Ozpin sighed, placing one hand on the professor's shoulder, the other leaning on his cane.

"Glynda, please," he said calmly. Glynda took a deep breath before sitting down, her arms crossed defiantly. Ozpin smiled warmly down at Summer, gesturing to a seat. "Miss Rose, I'm sure if we all took a seat we can figure out how to return to Beacon."

Summer nodded, seating herself between Glynda and Taiyang, while Ozpin was seated next to Glynda. Taiyang opened his mouth, about to say what was no doubt a pun, when the screen flickered to life. The six stared as words began forming on the screen.

 _ **Take note of the future, for you can prevent it.**_

Qrow read the words out loud before asking, "what does that mean?"

"We… we must be watching the future," Taiyang said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Raven raised her brow. "There's no way – "

 **The screen fades black, before the words '** Rooster Teeth presents **' appear on screen.**

"Rooster Teeth?" Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

Qrow smirked. "I think they mean Cock Bi-"

He was cut off by a sudden pain in his stomach. He glared at his twin, who had her fist raised, ready for a second jab. Summer and Taiyang reached over to hold the Branwen back.

"I think you may find it for the best if you would calm down, Miss Branwen," Ozpin stared at the screen. "What we watch may be vital to our future."

Raven reluctantly lowered her hand.

 **The words scatter like petals in the wind, and a full moon appears on the screen, red petals and snow drifting down.** A new series by Monty Oum **fades onto the moon, and soon disappears behind a singular red petal.**

Ozpin frowned thoughtfully. _Oum_ was a familiar name growing up – a fairy tale forgotten by time. The legend was centuries old. None of the others would have heard of it. Sure enough, Glynda and his students were transpired by the screen and the sorrowful melody that accompanied it.

He silently wondered if Luna and Shawcross had any hand in what they were watching too.

 **A red-caped girl stands in front of a grave, cape flowing with red petals on a frozen cliff.**

Summer sat up straight, staring at the girl's cape. It was almost an exact copy of her own, but ruby red instead of stark white.

"She reminds me of someone," Taiyang commented.

"If only we had another cape-wearing huntress in our midst," Qrow said sarcastically, grinning at Summer.

 **The red caped girl turns, walking away. The gravestone behind her comes into focus, revealing an image of a rose.**

STRQ was suddenly overcome with a sense of dread, but none more so than Summer. There was something about the girl that tugged at her heart.

 **The girl walks through snowy woods. Flashes of Beowulves run past her, as she strolls silently. She reaches a large clearing, where hoards of Grimm await her.**

"Fuck!" Taiyang cried out.

"Language, Mr Xiao Long!" Glynda snapped. The blond brawler ignored her, leaning forward.

"They're young, Tai," Raven pointed out. "No armour. I could take these on with my hands tied behind my back."

Qrow sighed. "Not everyone is obsessed with fighting like you, Rae."

"Well too bad for them."

 **Three Grimm rush at once, claws outstretched. The girl disappears in a flash, leaving rose petals behind.**

 _That's Ms Rose's…_ Ozpin widened his eyes.

 **The girl ascends to the sky, her hood down. Her hair is a dark red. She spins around and opens her eyes, revealing silver eyes staring down at the Grimm.**

Summer gaped at the screen. Save a few minor details, the girl was a mirror image of herself. She struggled to get words out – no one was talking.

"I-I think that's your daughter," Glynda suggested.

Summer swallowed. If that was her daughter, then what kind of world was she living in? And would that make that grave hers?

"Hold up, Goodwitch!" Taiyang shouted, standing up and clenching his fists. "You mean that Summer… that she's…!"

"Everyone dies at some point." Raven narrowed her brows. "It's to be expected in our line of work."

"Raven, now is not the time!" Qrow growled, glaring at his twin. She shot an equally dark stare back.

"I'm just being realistic, moron."

"Ms Rose," Ozpin said, looking at the leader. Summer was trembling in her seat, biting her lip. "Are you feeling alright?"

Summer took a deep breath and nodded. "L-let's just keep watching, guys. Raven, Qrow, calm down."

The twins eyed each other one more time before turning back to the screen.

 **The girl reaches for a red weapon and shoots down at a Grimm, killing it instantly. The music speeds up as the girl flips over another one and kills it instantly.**

Qrow, Summer and Taiyang were grinning from ear to ear as the girl slaughtered Grimm after Grimm. Raven studied the girl's form – there was something about it that was familiar. She had the gracefulness of Summer Rose no doubt, but there was something more to her.

 **The girl's weapon transforms into a scythe, as she shoots more dust bullets at the monsters.**

"She fights like Qrow," Raven whispered.

None of the others heard her, as Qrow himself had chosen to shout out "Fuck yeah!" at that moment. Qrow was well-known in Beacon for being a weapons enthusiast with a soft spot of scythes. The design of the girl's weapon was a gold mine to him.

Summer couldn't shake the feeling of fear for the girl as she began to put herself in more danger. It was just like looking at a mirror – and she hated it.

 **She spins her scythe around a Grimm's neck, pausing for a moment before smirking and slicing it in half. The onslaught of Beowulves continue as the girl fights back with dust bullets and melee attacks.**

"She's impressive," Glynda said. "She could easily get into Beacon."

Qrow turned to the professor and scowled, pointing at himself. "You've known me for a year and you haven't even told me I'm _okay_."

Glynda ignored him.

 **One Grimm manages to get a hit on the girl and she slides back, using her scythe to stop her. She assesses the situation before reloading her dust cartridge, the flies towards the Grimm in an array of rose petals and dismembered Beowulf limbs. She hacks and slices at the monsters, too fast for anyone to see.**

Raven blinked. For an instance, she swore she had seen something black and red flash across the screen that wasn't the girl.

"This is amazing!" Taiyang exclaimed, laughing. "Beat 'em up, girl!"

 **The girl stops attacking and poses in front of the moon, while dust bullets fall around her. Her figure fades into a silhouette and is pushed to the far left as four new silhouettes appear – White, Black, Yellow. The words 'RWBY' appear beneath.**

"We must be seeing all of these, then," Glynda said. "RWBY. As in ruby red?"

"She's okay," Summer sighed in relief, leaning down on her chair. The rest of her team glanced at her, brows raised.

"So, you do think that she's your daughter, then?" Qrow asked.

Summer paused for a moment before nodding slowly. "I don't know why, but I feel connected to her. It's not that much of a stretch. Besides," she smiled, "I would feel blessed to have such a beautiful daughter."

Taiyang rubbed Summer's hair, grinning. "Well, hopefully the next one won't be so worrisome for you."

"It looks although we don't have that long of a wait," Ozpin stated, staring at the screen.

 _ **RWBY –**_ **White Trailer**

Six hearts pounded in unison with anticipation.

* * *

 **Yes, the trailer chapters are short, but these will get longer once we reach the actual series.**

 **I'm aiming to update the trailers once per week, then once the show starts the chapters will come out fortnightly. When I'm caught up to the show, I'll have them react to the other RWBY related things - the manga and anything else Rooster Teeth whips out for RWBY. Then I'll have a spin off in between where STRQ react to X-Ray and Vav maybe. Wonder if you guys can tell which team is my favourite.**

 **I've written all the trailers except the Yellow one.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want, any favourites and follows are appreciated!**


	2. White Trailer

**Well. That finale happened. I'll talk more about it in the notes below at the end of the chapter, so major spoiler warning for those who haven't seen it.**

 **Thank you for your support, in favourites, follows and reviews!**

* * *

They were all quick to jump to the conclusion that they were watching the next generation – not that Qrow doubted that, whatever brought him there clearly had some sort of weird semblance mumbo-jumbo thing going on. In fact, he was satisfied with what he had seen so far. The red girl was gifted with the scythe-gun, something that he himself was proud to be.

He wasn't satisfied with all he had seen, however. He glanced sideways to Summer. She seemed to have calmed down. He shuddered as the image of the grave flashed across his mind.

He cast his eyes from his leader to his best friend and his sister. Taiyang spoke to Raven with a red tint to his cheeks, more quiet that his usual loud bombastic self. The two were deep in conversation, about what he couldn't tell.

Goodwitch and Ozpin simply stared at the screen, waiting for the next vision. Suddenly, Raven and Taiyang stopped talking as they turned back to the screen.

 **Words fade into view.**

' _ **Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it… irreplaceable.'**_

 _ **ROOSTER TEETH PRESENTS**_

 **The screen fades from black to an Atlas concert. A girl clad in white steps forward as a voiceover echoes,** "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Weiss Schnee."

Qrow froze, the hairs on his back standing up. He was paralysed in his seat.

"What's wrong with him?" Glynda asked as his twin poked him.

Ozpin sighed. "If I remember correctly – "

"SCHNEE?" Qrow suddenly screeched, jumping up onto his seat. "We're watching a video of a damn _Schnee_? No! I refuse to! They're all just capitalist brats! Racist rich spoilt brats who you can't take one boat trip with without them _threatening to sue your family because you got some sauce on her stupid white blouse_!"

"We had a mission last year," Summer clarified, "where we were supposed to escort the seven-year-old heiress back to Atlas."

"Winter _fucking_ Schnee," Qrow growled. "The brattiest brat to ever brat."

"Qrow got into a fight with her," Raven added.

"If she just had her fucking vegetables."

"She made him pay ten lien," Taiyang deadpanned.

"I was gonna use that for lunch!" Qrow whined. "I hate the Schnees! I'm not watching it!" He covered up his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. A sudden pain in his sides caused him to gasp and open his eyes, only to be met with his twin. He froze.

One eye twitching, mouth turned down to a scowl, one hand clutching his collar and the other raised, aiming straight for his jugular. Raven was, without a doubt, irritated. "Just watch the damn movie," she growled.

Qrow raised a brow, a hint of a smirk dancing on his lips. "Or what?"

"Or I'll –"

"Qrow, please," Summer cut in, interrupting whatever delightful threat Raven was about to make. The hunters glanced at their leader, still locked in place. Qrow sighed, lightly shoving Raven away from him.

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms and glowered at the screen.

 **A large crowd applauds Weiss, as she begins to sing.**

 _ **Mirror**_

 _ **Tell me something**_

 **Her shadow is split in two as the spotlights focus on her.**

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all**_

 **The screen pans down, showing the white-clad girl in a different yet similar room, this time holding a rapier.**

"Wait, what?" Taiyang furrowed his brows. "What's going on?"

 **Light shines down on a giant knight kneeling in front of her. The knight stands up, holding an equally large buster sword. Weiss sees an oncoming attack and dodges the forceful slash.**

The six in the room gasped.

"What is that?" Summer wondered. "Is that a robot?"

Ozpin shook his head. "Ancient Atlesian Knight. They're used as decorations in aristocratic houses," he clarified. "It shouldn't be moving."

"It may have been upgraded," Glynda suggested.

"Or it may be something that we haven't seen before," Raven added.

 **Weiss raises her rapier – complete with a dust rotator – and lunges forward. She is graceful, landing strike after strike on her armoured foe and using the infamous Schnee glyphs to her advantage.**

"She's good," Summer noted.

"She doesn't even have a gun," Qrow spatwith disgust. "The other girl was way better."

The others ignored his comment.

 **She falls down on her feet as the Knight lands its own hit on her. She slides back from the impact. The Knight is on the upper hand now, as it aggressively throws down the buster sword onto her. She is thrown back.**

"Shit!" Taiyang swore. He clenched his fists, shaking with worry.

 **Weiss looks down, loneliness evident in her icy blue eyes. The scene flashes back to her at her concert, before showing the moon above her. Back at her battle, she stands up, glaring at the Knight with a fresh scar over her eye.**

"Hell yeah!" Qrow exclaimed. The others gaped at him as his ears turned red. He adjusted his collar, coughing. "I-I mean… whatever."

Ozpin hid a smirk.

 **She's in proper form now – perfect, not a foot out of place. She aims her blade, changed the dust canister. She blocks an incoming lunge with one swift movement, then quickly shifts to the blue dust and sends a trail of ice the Knight's way.**

"She uses more than one kind of dust. Now if only you could do that as well, Miss Branwen," Glynda scolded. The so called 'dust specialist' of Team STRQ refused to use any other dust than the red variety. She claimed that any other dust type would not fit her colour scheme.

Raven crossed her arms, glowering childishly. "I don't need them," she mumbled.

"She's certainly a genius with dust," Summer said, stopping the oncoming Raven storm before it could even begin. The others nodded in agreement.

 **The Knight makes one more slice for Weiss. She jumps and dodges, landing on the buster sword and sliding down it, rapier ready for an attack.**

Qrow grinned wildly. There was nothing he loved more in a battle than messing with his opponents. The girl using the Knight's sword as a tool to slide on? Perfect.

Maybe he was wrong about the Schnees.

 **Weiss stabs the Knight, disarming it on her way down. The giant sword lands behind her, as the Knight is left confused. A glyph appears beneath Weiss, and a moment after the Knight lunges and slams its fist on the ground, she uses it to propel it to the air.**

Taiyang whistled. "Now _that_ is a dead knight."

 **Weiss spins her rapier and uses glyphs to hold the Knight in place. She jumps up in the air, in front of the shattered moon, and darts forward with her final attack.**

"Just like the first girl," Summer said. When she noticed her team's confused expressions, she quickly added, "that pose in front of the moon."

Qrow's mind flashed back to the previous vision. The moon, the look in their eyes right before they were about to attack – it was like they were mirroring each other.

 **She slices through the Knight's armour and kills it instantly. As the song and Knight come to an end, she stands up and the blood on her face fades into a faint scar. She's back in the concert, blinking and glancing around as a thunderous applause wakes her. She courtesies, and much like the red girl, turns into a black silhouette. '** RWBY **' once again shows onscreen.**

Taiyang and Summer began clapping their hands enthusiastically, cheering. Ozpin glanced at the pair, amusement dancing in his eyes. Qrow, meanwhile, was gawking at the image, mind reeling.

"Wait, does that mean Summer's kid will be with a _Schnee_?" his tone was dripping with disgust. He felt physically sick. "They'll be going to the same school?"

Summer frowned. "It's a little petty to hold a grudge for a seven year old on this girl, Qrow," she scolded. The huntsman's pink eyes turned dark.

"Does the Schnee come to Vale, or does the kid go to Mantle?" he asked. The rest of his team fell into a stunned silence.

Atlas was notorious for its corrupt education. Ever since the war ended, Mantle was the only of the four kingdoms that still held its army above hunters, police, and any other career available. Boys and girls went to the academy for one reason, and one reason only; to join the military. It was the most screwed up system Qrow had the displeasure of hearing about.

"You think they'll be turned into soldiers?" Raven questioned, voicing their fears.

"I'm just being realistic," Qrow answered, mirroring his twin's words from earlier. "It's a possibility."

"What kind of monsters turn children into weapons anyway? Bunch of creeps if you ask me," Taiyang spat.

Ozpin's hand twitched over his cane; a motion that went unnoticed by most in the room – save a pair of crimson red pupils.

* * *

 **Spoilers below for V3E12**

 **So, Salem. A new villain has come, P-money is fucking dead, Ruby ran away, Yang is dead inside, Blake is missing, Weiss has gone back with her capitalist moustache dad, Ozpin is gone, Cinder and Kevin are frozen in time,** _ **Raven is still missing where the hell are you bird mum**_ **and Qrow McQrow is, you guessed it, a crow.**

 **At least we got Burnie!Taiyang.**

 **I do think Pyrrha is still alive-ish (or at least can be brought back) and is being held at Salami's lair. Also, Raven works for Salami or has some connection with her. Also, I'm praying for dark!Yang next volume. Gimme that angst.**

 **Thanks as always for reading!**


	3. Black Trailer

**THIS GOES INTO SPOILER TERRITORY. BE WARNED.**

 **Also, Glynda/Ironwood was totes a thing, so I make a reference to it here.**

* * *

There was something about the visions that was terrifying to Glynda.

How young the girls were.

Both of them, the red-caped girl and Weiss Schnee, looked not a day over seventeen. Children, yet already burdened with the duty of huntresses. She knew she was being hypocritical; beside her sat a team of eighteen-year-olds who she had been teaching herself. She had hoped for a change. That sometime in the future, children would cease being weapons for humanity. That was why her semblance was what it was – she wanted to fix things, to heal.

Looking back, she was being too whimsical. Remnant was in a time of war with Grimm, and it will always be.

She glanced at Ozpin, silently wondering if he was craving for his coffee. There had only been one time she had seen the headmaster without his beloved mug. The time he had invited her to join his circle.

Ozpin's eyes shifted to Glynda's own, and the two stared down in silence. The sounds of STRQ's banter muffled behind her as the two professors shared a concerned look.

The lights dimmed, and Taiyang shushed everyone. If the pattern was staying the same, the next trailer would be black.

Glynda always liked the colour black.

 **Text appears on the pitch black screen.**

 _ **Your hopes have become my burden, I will find my own liberation…**_

 **The words fade. A soft piano begins playing as the screen cuts to a lush red forest.**

"Forever Fall!" Summer exclaimed.

"It's good to see somewhere familiar," Raven said.

 **The shot falls down slowly, before settling on a black-haired girl sitting on a rock. Someone else comes into view.**

" _Blake_ **," says the newcomer. "** _It's time_ **."**

Qrow frowned. "Time for what?"

"We'll find out, dumbass," Taiyang snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Bite me."

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

 **Blake looks back solemnly. "** _Okay_ **," she replies. The two race through Forever Fall at inhuman speeds.**

"Super speed semblance?" Raven wondered.

Ozpin shook his head. "I would wager we're looking at two faunus here, Miss Branwen," he said.

 **The two come to the edge of a cliff. One of them, the male, wears a white mask and holds his weapon. Blake's weapon remains on her back. A raven cries out as it flies by.**

"Hey Raven, it's you!" Qrow joked, grinning. Raven pushed him playfully.

"I look as stunning as always," she laughed.

 **A railroad is seen, as the train blares its horns and trails past. The two slide down the cliff side and land on the moving train. The mask on the man is clearer now – that of a Grimm.**

All in the room froze, including Glynda. She had never heard of anything quite like it – wearing masks of Grimm? For what purpose? She shared a glance with Ozpin.

"That's… interesting," Summer coughed, shifting in her seat.

"Is that the real thing?" Qrow wondered. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Grimm disintegrate once they are dead, Mr Branwen," Glynda answered. "I think it's safe to say that is not the mask of a true Grimm."

Her eyes scanned over the students, before resting on the other Branwen twin. Raven was the only one in the room who didn't appear to be terrified of the mask. Rather, she stared at it, transfixed.

 **The man opens a hatch on the train, and the two jump in. They land on their knees.**

" _Look like we're going to be doing this the hard way_ **," the man says. Around them are robots, flashing to life with red lights.**

The models had Atlesian roots, Glynda noted. The design of their helmets, the material – James had shown her his own models when they were together. Atlas was always upgrading their technology and weapons. They in an arm's race with themselves.

 **The two stand up, hands poised on their weapons. "** _Don't be so dramatic_ **," Blake says.**

The students chuckled. "Oh, I _like_ her!" Qrow grinned.

 **One robot aims its guns at the two. "** _INTRUDER. IDENTIFY YOURSELF_ **."**

Raven rolled her eyes, leaning back on her chair. "Yes, because the two people who are hijacking your train are going to tell you their identities," she bit sarcastically. "That's why one of them has a mask."

Taiyang snorted.

 **The man stares down at the robot from behind his mask. He clicks a shotgun trigger at the end of his sword. The red blade shoots out, knocking the robot back. He speeds forward, clutching the hilt in mid-air, and slashes forward. In two quick motions, too quick for the human eye, he slices his enemy in half and sheathes his weapon.**

Glynda blinked. There was something about the weapon and fighting style that was eerily familiar. She couldn't tell what it was. She eyed Ozpin, frowning. Ozpin had his eyes narrowed, hands griping his cane.

"Woah, did you see that?" Taiyang cried out in awe.

"No," Qrow deadpanned, at the same time as Raven answered, "yes."

 **The other robots in the train reveal their own weapons; guns and blades. They rush towards Blake, whose hand is still gripping her weapon. Just as one reaches her, she backflips over them in a flash and slices them down.**

"These two are quick," Summer said. "They must be faunus."

"The masked man is a bull type," Raven mentioned. "He has horns. I'm not sure what kind she is."

"Cat, maybe?" Taiyang suggested. "Maybe she's hiding ears under her bow?"

Raven pointed at the screen. "She already has human ears, why would she need a second set of ears? And why cover them with a bow?"

"Some Faunus have two sets of ears."

"…You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not."

"Will you two _shut up_?" Qrow snapped, glaring at his partner and twin.

 **The two stand back to back, slicing at the onslaught of robots. One robot aims its guns at them, but its bullets are deflected by the man's blade. Blake rushes past him and decapitates the robot before unsheathing her blade.**

"Impressive," Ozpin hummed. "She would excel in Beacon."

"Sir, she may be a criminal," Glynda pointed out. Ozpin said nothing, but the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

 **Blake slices through enemies, chopping them in half. She is a blur, almost impossible to see. She finishes off one enemy, sending it to the air, and the man rushes forward, kicking it outside and breaking the door open. The two land out on top of the next carriage.**

 **Even more robots greet them. The masked man glances back at his partner. "** _Let's do this_ **."**

"Don't be so dramatic," Summer deadpanned. The other members of her team roared with laughter. Glynda let out a soft chuckle.

 **With one swoop of his sword, the man sends multiple robots flying. Blake jumps and attacks them mid-air, as the man sheathes his blade once again. Blake raises her weapon, switching it into another mode. She launches it forward, attached to a ribbon, a whips it around her enemies, shooting dust bullets at the same time.**

"Yes!" Qrow cheered. "Guns!"

 **The masked man unsheathes his red blade, and with a few quick steps and motions slashes at the robots before appearing behind them. Each slash leaves behind a red and white ghost trail. The man sheathes his weapon.**

Glynda's eyes widened. She knew where she had seen that style before – she had seen it plenty of times in her own arena. The user was sitting in the very same room as her. The iaijutsu style was practised by none other than Raven Branwen.

She eyed Raven. She should have figured it out sooner – the colour scheme, the sword design (the blade was considerably shorter than Raven's own unreasonably long one), the fighting style – there may just be a connection between that man and her student.

Raven was staring at the screen, mouth slightly agape. Summer seemed to note this, as she reached over Taiyang and placed a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder. "Rae, lots of people use that style," she confided. "Don't worry."

Red eyes stared at silver, before Raven nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Summer."

 **Blake and the man slash robot after robot, advancing through the wave. The two enter the next cart. The screen fades to black before it is opened by the man. "** _Perfect_ _ **.**_ _Move up to the next car_ _ **.**_ _I'll set the charges_ **."**

" _What about the crew members_? **" Blake asks, concerned.**

" _What about them_ **?"**

"WHAT?" STRQ and, much to her own surprise, Glynda, roared in unison.

"What a psycho!" Qrow exclaimed, eyes wide with horror.

 **A click from above draws their attention. A giant red and black robot drops down, aiming its weapons at the two.**

"Adam **," Blake protests.**

"Adam is an ass," Summer spat. "Pardon my language."

"Agreed," Taiyang nodded.

 **The robot charges up, shooting at the two. They avoid all attacks. Blake jumps and rushes forward, only to be thrown back. Adam interferes, slashing at it, before he too is thrown back. The robot charges up again, aiming at Adam. He dodges every move, rushing forward to rescue Blake.**

" _We need to get out of here_! **" Blake cries out.**

 **The two are thrown back by another blue blast from the robot, landing outside. Adam stands up, looking back at Blake.**

" _Buy me some time!_ **" he barks.**

" _Are you sure?_ **" Blake asks.**

" _DO IT_ **!"**

 **Blake flies off, dodging the projectiles as Adam readies his sword. She ferociously attacks the being.**

"What is he doing?" Summer shrilled. "She's going to get herself killed! Don't leave all the work for her!"

 **Blake shoots dust bullets before back flipping back to Adam's side. The robot prepares one final shot, and fires – directly at Adam. He quickly blocks the energy blast with his blade, and sheathes it once more.**

"He's absorbing the power," Glynda muttered, eyes wide with wonder. Absorbing-style semblances were rare to find; she had only seen four in her life time. How the power given was extracted was different from each user – one huntress in training could take energy from opponent's blows and store them up in her own bazooka. The other, an assassin, absorbed blood (only when it was outside the body) and used it to increase his speed. The semblance came in handy with that line of work.

Absorbing semblances required a high amount of endurance and, more importantly, aura.

 **Adam looks up. His red hair, mask and clothing light up.**

"Oh, his semblance!" Taiyang exclaimed.

 **The robot lunges forward. Adam draws his sword. In one swift motion, he slices straight through the robot. The world turns red and black, as his enemy disintegrates. Adam sheathes his sword.**

The students sat, shell-shocked. Glynda couldn't blame them. That semblance was monstrous – the being wasn't just dead (or deactivated, she supposed, since it was a machine), it was gone. All that remained of it were red rose petals – or were those leaves from Forever Fall?

"W-well then," Taiyang laughed uncertainly, scratching the back of his blond hair. "That was a thing."

"I feel kinda bad about our semblance now, Rae," Qrow pouted. Raven nodded, still pale.

 **Adam rushes back to Blake, who is standing on the next car. He stops, reaching out for Blake. She stares sadly at him.**

" _Goodbye_ **."**

Taiyang cringed. "I hate goodbyes," he mumbled.

 **She slashes down, disconnecting the two. Adam's car stays still, while hers rides forward through Forever Fall. She fades into a black silhouette like the two before her, before the familiar four girls and** _RWBY_ **fade onscreen again.**

The two teachers glanced at each other, both with knowing glints in their eyes. The two they had just seen were rogues. Criminals. Faunus. Something was very, very wrong with the future.

"That was depressing," Qrow remarked.

His team murmured in agreement.

"Her colour scheme is black," Summer pointed out. "I don't think she's supposed to come off as cheerful."

The black haired huntsman snorted. "What if yellow has the exact same personality as Raven?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" his twin snapped.

Grinning, Qrow smugly shot back, "oh, you know – edgy, stoic. Did I mention edgy?"

"I am not edgy!" Raven protested. She spun around to face her other team mates. Taiyang and Summer both nodded their heads. She glared at them, hissing, "traitors" before turning back to her brother. "I'm a little edgy. What's wrong with that?"

Qrow shrugged. "It would be weird for a girl who has a yellow colour scheme to be as depressing as you."

Raven's eye twitched. "Would it, now?" she growled, hand itching forward. Glynda was about to stand up and intervene, but Ozpin beat her to it. The silver-haired headmaster placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Now now, I believe it would be best for all of us if we were to refrain from fighting until we return back to Beacon. If I remember correctly, there's an arena still waiting for us."

"No, there isn't," Glynda reminded, crossing her arms and eying the students with disdain.

Ozpin ignored her comment. "How about we sit down and enjoy the next vision." He smiled.

Raven hesitantly took a seat. Glynda took notice of how Taiyang shifted his chair closer to her. They spoke together in hush tones, leaving everyone else out of their conversation.

She smiled, remembering her old days with James.

"Well then," Ozpin clapped his hands, "shall we continue?"

* * *

 **This is my longest chapter yet. Although, next chapter will probably be just as long, if not longer, if not TWICE as long as this one as Yang is my fav and there are just so many jokes to do.**

 **As alwayys, if you liked, leave a review! Love ya.**


	4. Yellow Trailer

**Quick question, when using dialogue for the RWBY episode, do people prefer**

" _Hey, sis_ **!" Yang greets.**

 **Or**

 **Yang:** _Hey, sis!_

 **The second one would be easier for me, since the transcripts are on wikia, but the quality just ain't the same. What do you guys think?**

* * *

Raven had an anger issue. She could contain her rage, leave it simmering inside her for some period of time, but sometimes she just snapped. There were few times where she completely lost it – she cringed, thinking back to a particular incident involving Team CROM in her first year – but she kept her rage silent most of the time. Qrow had said it wasn't healthy. She had rolled her eyes.

Sitting in the dark room, Raven felt a small amount of anger simmer inside her. Some of it from Qrow's snarky comments, most of it from her frustration. Why were they there? How did they get there? What the dust were they even watching?

None of her team seemed curious about it. Professor Goodwitch stayed focused on the screen. And the headmaster…

Professor Ozpin was sitting down, eyes fixed on the screen. The headmaster of Beacon Academy was tense, Raven noted. The others can't see it – only she and Qrow had eyes of a bird, and Qrow was too busy commentating to bother watching his teachers.

Raven eyed Ozpin, eyes narrowing. A mop of blond hair suddenly blocked her view. She blinked.

"Hey, Rae," Taiyang whispered, grinning brightly. "This is great, isn't it?"

"Define what you mean by 'great', Tai," Raven replied, leaning closer to her brother's partner. "I'm stuck in this room with you," she added jokingly.

"That hurts," he pouted. Raven laughed. Taiyang's smile grew wider. "We may be here for a while. Maybe it's time we confess our undying love for each other."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Not in a million years."

"Good thing it's an undying love then."

"Shut up."

"Well now I don't want to."

"Will you two shut it?" Qrow hissed, glaring daggers at the two. With a jolt, Taiyang and Raven leaned away from each other. Somehow the lights had dimmed while they were talking; they were about to witness another vision. The pair mumbled apologies.

Raven was thankful that the lights were out. She hoped it would make her blush harder to see.

"Come on," Taiyang said, grinning widely. "Bring us the best colour!"

 **Words fade onto the screen.** _ **Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement.**_

Raven frowned. What could that possibly have meant?

 **The words fade into the black, as the roar of an engine could be heard. A girl, riding a black and orange motorcycle, appears on screen. Wild blonde hair flows behind her, her revealing clothing mimicking.**

"That is _amazing_!" the blond brawler exclaimed, jumping up on his seat. "I've always wanted a motorbike!"

Qrow nudged Raven, leaning in. "Wonder which one's his favourite," he joked. Raven chuckled, peering at Taiyang, who was still drooling over the girl's choice of vehicle.

 **The girl skids to a halt, stepping off her motorbike. A distant beat can be heard - a club. The girl struts forward as a black bird flies above her. She has long golden locks reaching far down her back.**

"Is that Qrow?" Summer joked, mimicking Qrow's own Raven comment from earlier. The twins snorted.

 **The doors to the club come into view. The girl's silhouette can be seen, before the doors open and the girl can be seen clearly. She wears brown, orange and yellow – revealing clothes that show off her body. An orange scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her wrists are adorned by yellow gauntlets and she wears a cape on the back of her waist.**

 **Her most striking feature is her hair. Blonde. Wild. Free. One single strand sticking up. Iliac eyes peer from underneath her fringe. She wears a confident smirk.**

Raven froze. She stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Holy shit…" Qrow said, voicing her thoughts.

"That's - she looks like Rae," Summer swallowed. "But she's got Tai's colour scheme. It's like she's a mix of the two of them."

Raven and Taiyang glanced at each other, mouths wide open. Slowly, Raven's expression turned to that of horror while Taiyang's turned to that of glee.

"S-she has purple eyes," Raven began, pointing at the screen. "Maybe I meet a man with purple eyes and blonde hair. Or maybe she's not even my kid. There's no way she's both of ours."

Taiyang wriggled his brows in response. Raven repressed a sudden urge to give him a black eye.

 **Attendees of the club jived on the dance floor. Rose petals and spot lights complimented the club, as the bear-mask wearing DJ danced to the beat. The yellow girl struts across the floor as the lighting changes to red.**

"What is this music?" Glynda scowled. "I've never heard anything like this before."

STRQ shrugged in unison. Raven hadn't heard anything like it before. Understandably, music must have adapted as the world changed around them. She could only imagine what music was like when Ozpin was a child.

Speaking of Ozpin, he was bobbing his head up and down to the beat. If she hadn't been so stressed by the appearance of the yellow girl and their uncanny resemblance, she would have cracked a smile at the sight.

 **The blonde glances around the club, the smirk still locked on her lips. Several thugs lurk behind her.**

"She's an exact copy," Summer breathed, eyes darting from the girl on the screen to Raven.

 **She eyes an orange-haired man talking with a large bearded man in a suit. She waits until the orange-haired man walks away before settling herself beside the bearded man. He waves two twin girls away.**

" _Strawberry Sunrise, no ice_ **," the girl says, quickly adding, "** _oh, and one of those little umbrellas_ **."**

"Is that _alcohol_?" Taiyang screeched, standing up ferociously. "Young lady, I forbid you from drinking! You're grounded!"

"It's a vision, Tai!" Summer yelled, at the same time as Raven snapped, "We don't even know if you're her father yet! Stop with the dust damn _roleplaying_ , you're an eighteen year old boy!"

"Come on, Rae!" he pointed at the screen. "You have to admit, you feel a little protective of her too! I just don't want her drinking underage!"

Raven wanted to shout back _I don't even know her_ but that would, in a sense, be a lie. Even then, she felt some sort of connection with the girl. She gazed at Taiyang before tugging at his sleeve. "Just sit down."

The brawler sighed, sitting himself down again. Raven stared at him for a moment before glancing towards Qrow for an instant. The young huntsman was frozen in his seat. She shrugged.

" _Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie_ **?" the bearded man asks.**

 **The blonde giggles. "** _Aren't you a little_ old _to have a name like Junior_ **?"**

Summer and Taiyang snorted.

" _So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart_ **?"**

"Get away from her, creep," Raven growled, glaring at Junior.

" _Yes, Junior, I've got several_ **," she smiled sweetly. "** _But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir_ **!" She grasped his groin, clutching tightly. Junior whimpered in pain.**

The men of team STRQ winced empathetically.

"You sure she isn't your kid, Rae?" Summer asked, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. Qrow and Taiyang covered their crotch areas on instinct, eying Raven with wary.

Raven said nothing, although she felt a surging pride in her chest for the blonde girl.

 **The girl pulls out a scroll and brings it to his eye sight. A picture of a black-haired girl is shown, elegant and wearing white.**

" _Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go_ **," she demanded.**

"It _is_ Raven!" Taiyang exclaimed, his blue pupils frantically darting from the picture of Raven on the screen and the girl sitting beside him. Raven gaped at the image, unable to bring words out. In the scroll, she wore a stark white dress as opposed to her usual red and black clothing. She had an inkling as to why she was wearing something so different. She said nothing, in fear of what a certain blond would say.

"Why is the girl looking for her?" Qrow wondered.

"I thought we've established the theory that she's Miss Branwen's daughter," Glynda pointed out.

Qrow shook his head. "I know that – but is Raven missing? What the dust is going on?"

"These visions are giving us more and more questions," Ozpin said.

 **Junior glanced at the image, face contorted with pain. "** _I've never seen her before, I swear_ **!"**

 **She narrowed her brows and twisted his groin. "** _Excuse me_ **?" she seethed.**

" _I swear, sir_!"

 **Thugs began to gather to Junior and the girl, weapons drawn. They wield red blades that complement their suits and glasses. The blonde's iliac eyes remained locked on Junior. "** _Hm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh_ **?" she smirked smugly. "** _Awkward_ **."**

"She's really enjoying this," Summer commented.

 **Junior strained. "** _Listen, blondie – sir. If you want to get out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now_ **!"**

 **The girl suddenly lets go of her hold on his groin. Junior lets out a sigh of relief. "** _You'll pay for that_ **!" he snapped, putting on his sunglasses and storming away. The blonde followed him, hands behind her back.**

" _Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive_ **!" she said innocently. "** _Come on, let's kiss and make up. Okay_ **?"**

 **Junior pauses. "** _Huh? …Uh, okay_ **." He begins to lean in, lips puckered.**

"WHAT?" Raven and Taiyang yelled in unison.

"Get away from her!" Summer snapped.

 **Just before their lips meet, the blonde punches Junior, sending him flying across the club. He lands, shattering the glass. His weapon falls comically on his head. Junior's henchmen rushed forward, weapons raised. The blonde activates her golden gauntlets, jumping up in the air and slamming her fist on the ground. The aftershock creates a ripple on the floor, knocking the thugs off their feet.**

"Yes!" Taiyang cheered. "She got her style from her papa!"

Raven shifted. She had to admit, the blonde's fighting style was eerily similar to the brawler's own.

 **The girl charges forward at one thug, kicking him. She uppercuts the next one, before kicking him too. The man knocks two others away.**

 **The others rush towards her, but are intercepted by sharp jabs and dust bullets. One tries to slice at her from behind – only to be knocked on the floor by a low kick by the brawler. She slams him to the ground, launching herself off another thug so that she may knock another one with a impactful fist.**

"She's rash," Glynda critiqued, "but good."

 **The blonde fire shot after shot at oncoming foes, at the same time as she knocks back other opponents. She kicks and swings at one particular thug, sending him flying until he shattered a glass pillar. The last of the thugs charge forward, frustrated with their lack of skill. She blocks each blow effortlessly. She delivers a barrage of punches before sending him flying.**

 **The DJ pulls out a machine gun, firing dust bullets at her. She dodges each one, rushing to his booth. She jumps, landing on the mixing desk and kicking the DJ in the face, knocking him out. She swings him off the booth, where he lands by two identical girls. They both have the same bored expressions and jet black hair, but where one wore all red and black the other wore white.**

" _Melanie, who is this girl_ **?" one asks, arms crossed.**

 **The other responds, "** _I dunno Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson_ **."**

"Yeah, right," Qrow snorts.

 **The blonde jumps down, firing shot after shot at the twins. They backflip away from the bullets, before charging at her. They split, while she begins attacking Melanie. Miltia swings at her from behind. The girl ducks, firing at Miltia, however Melanie uses the opportunity to land a kick. She blocks the kick with her gauntlets.**

 **She fires a round at the twins. One of them deflects it with ease. The red-clothed one delivers slices to the girl, while the other finishes their combo with kicks while the blonde is staggered. Melanie lands a series of kicks that launch the girl across the dance floor.**

"She's not good with kicks," Taiyang frowned.

"Neither are you," Summer pointed out.

"Fair point."

 **The blonde regains her footing, propelling herself across the floor once more. Her fist finds Melanie's face and knocks her to the ground. She turns to Miltia, firing punch after punch, before finally winning with a kick and one final blast from her gauntlets.**

 **Melanie wakes, only to see twin get defeated by the blonde – who charges forward. The two confront in melee combat. It seems as if Melanie has the upper hand, forcing the blonde back. The blonde suddenly retracts her gauntlets and elbows the girl, clutching her right arm and spinning the rest of the girl's body. She delivers one final kick to Melanie – she has won.**

Team STRQ cheered – even, to her own surprise, Raven.

"Wait – there's till more," Glynda said.

 **Junior walks on stage, wielding his own weapon – a bazooka. "** _You're gonna pay for this_ **," he growls.**

"Oh. It's just him," the duelling professor deadpans. "Never mind."

 **He fires rockets at the blonde, as she dodges and rolls the incoming attacks. She destroys a few rockets with her dust bullets. Junior switches his weapon to a bat form and strikes thee blonde. One shot lands, causing her to stumble back. Junior lands a hit on her face, knocking her back into a glass pillar.**

 **The girl gets up, hair literally flaming. She slams her fists together, creating a shockwave. She rushes forward.**

"Is her hair on _fire_?" Raven asked, eyes wide.

"… _Neat_ ," Taiyang said, grinning. He was well known in Beacon for being a slight pyromaniac. It wasn't even part of his semblance – he was just obsessed with flames. Raven swallowed as more evidence piled up. She didn't want to face the truth.

 **Junior begins firing his weapon wildly – but each shot misses. She lands punch after punch on Junior, until one final punch sends the club owner flying back. Her eyes switch to red.**

"Red eyes!" Taiyang exclaimed, pointing at the Branwen twins. "She's got your red eyes!"

Qrow and Raven glanced each other. Qrow's own eyes were not as vividly crimson, but Raven's pupils were almost an exact copy of the girl's. Raven raised a hand to cover one eye, mind racing.

 **He holds one lock of hair in one hand.**

Raven cried out in fury, red eyes ablaze. She despised it when anyone messed with her hair – seeing the blonde's hair in a clump of some _scumbag_ unleashed the same anger. The others shifted away from her in fear. She was almost an exact mirror of the girl on the screen.

 **The blonde is furious. She roars, engulfing herself in flames. The floor shatters in response to her power. She lunges forward and lands one more powerful punch on Junior, sending him flying outside. He lands in front of a red-cloaked girl.**

"Red!" Summer shouted. "It's red!"

 **The blonde girl walks outside. The silver-eyed girl looks at her, smiling. "** _Yang, is that you_ **?"**

"Yang?" Taiyang asked. "I guess that does make her my kid then – our kid, sorry."

Raven and Taiyang stare at each other with wide eyes, jaws dropped. All was silent for a moment, before –

"YOU SCREWED MY SISTER?" Qrow roared, lunging forward and clutching Taiyang's collar, shaking him. "YOU _ASSHOLE,_ STAY AWAY FROM _MY SISTER_!"

"Qrow, calm down!" Raven pulled her twin away from his partner. Her twin reluctantly stopped, still glaring at the brawler. "If me and Tai get together, then we get together. That's all there is to it. We have a daughter together."

Qrow sighed. "Fine. I don't like it – but fine." He sat down.

 **Yang grins back at the girl. "** _Hey, sis_ **!" she greets.**

Taiyang looks at Summer. Summer looks at Raven. Raven looks at Taiyang. Taiyang looks at Raven. They all look at the girls.

"…What?"

" _What are you doing here_ **?" the red-head asks, tilting her head.**

 **Yang sighs as the screen fades to black. "** _It's a long story_ **."**

 **The familiar poster is shown again, but this time the blonde stands alongside the other three. The vision finishes, cutting to black.**

Team STRQ sat back, stunned. The vision was for sure the most revealing – and most confusing. Why was Raven missing? How could Yang be Raven and Yang's child, yet also be Red's sister?

As if he could read Raven's thoughts, Taiyang suggested uncertainly with a shrug, "maybe they're really good friends?"

He wanted to break the ice, everyone knew. Summer and Raven quickly nodded, hating the awkward situation they found themselves in. Qrow nodded slowly, although he still glared darkly at his partner.

Raven and Taiyang locked eyes once again. There was something very, very wrong with their future. And they were going to have to change it.

* * *

 **This trailer is 11/10 Junior is best girl. Seriously, the dude's so underrated. Biggest victim of the series. Just wants to make a living and everything keeps fucking up. He should have his own spin off show. I would watch it. Who cares about Penny and Pyrrha? Where's Junior? How's he doing? Is he getting good customers? Is he getting beat up by blonde girls? What are his interests? Not dedicating an entire arc in volume 4 to Junior is just lazy writing. The dude is clearly gonna get some maiden powers.**

 **Hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing! Also, thank god this is my longest chapter. If it wasn't, my longest would have been Blake's. I don't know how I would have felt about that. Actually, yes I do – not good.**

 **As always, leave a review, fav or follow! The next chapter will arrive in a fortnight!**


	5. Ruby Rose

**HOLY FUCK. This is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written like, ever. Bear in mind my internet is being very shitty at the moment and I wrote most of the episode based on the transcript and memory. I've decided to go with the script style due to this, added with the fact I need to develop my script writing skills for VCE Media. Top Screens, here I come!**

* * *

Summer shifted in her seat, glancing at her team mates. Taiyang was frowning in confusion, Raven was darting her eyes from the blond to the ground, occasionally meeting Summer's silver eyes, and Qrow was scowling with his arms crossed. She had a good guess as to why he was angry.

Summer herself was confused. They began with questions, and four visions later none have been answered. Why was a girl who looked exactly like her – her daughter, probably – called 'sis' by Yang – who was so _visibly_ Tai and Raven's girl? Who was the masked man in the third vision? And, most importantly, where were they?

Peering over to the two teachers, she clutched her white cloak and pulled it closer to her. The action gave her comfort. The pair were fixated on the screen. She opened her mouth, thinking of what she could say to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Something wrong, Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked, glancing at Summer. She swallowed, closing her mouth. Her team's attention was brought to the two.

"No, sir," she answered, bowing her head. Locks of red hair fell from behind her ear, covering her cheeks. She gazed up before adding, "I'm just confused."

"I think we all are," he reasoned, smiling softly. "There's no need to fret, Miss Rose. I'm sure all will be answered soon enough."

"You sound a tad too confident in that statement, Oz." Qrow eyed the professor warily, before pointing his finger and declaring, "you're the one who brought us here!"

The others ignored the accusation (although Raven turned around and glared daggers at him). Summer sighed. "I just… this is all too much to handle right now."

"Don't worry – I'm sure you're not alone there," Ozpin reassured. She glanced back at her team, who shrugged back at her, all smiling sheepishly. "For now, I believe it would be best for all of us to continue to watch these visions and learn from them."

"Not like we have a choice," Qrow grumbled.

The lights dimmed once more. Summer turned her attention back to the screen. There was so much she wanted to know – so many questions she wanted to be answered. And now was the time.

 **The screen fades in to a painting of Beacon Academy, panning up as a narrator speaks.**

 **Narrator: "** _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products, of a forgotten past_ **."**

 **Her voice – for the narrator was a woman – was alluring and powerful.**

" _It can't be_!" Ozpin gasped. His eyes were as wide as saucers, his jaw hung and sweat dripped from his forehead Summer had never seen the headmaster so… emotional before. He was beyond scared, he was _terrified_.

It seemed that this was also a strange scene for Professor Goodwitch, as she began shaking Ozpin's shoulders. "Professor!" she cried out. Ozpin stayed frozen on the spot, fixated on the screen.

 **The gems on the tower in the painting glow emerald green and fade. In its place, an image of a man rises from Remnant. He is soon surrounded by creatures of Grimm, held back by warriors.**

 **Narrator: "** _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world_ **."**

Raven snorted. "That's an understatement."

Summer found herself agreeing. During their previous year, she had seen cruelty first-hand. The experience had forced her to strip away her naïve nature and to lead her team – to make sure those she was responsible for survived. She glanced at Ozpin, remembering his gentle words whenever she asked him for advice. He was ashen white still.

 _Who is that woman?_ Summer thought, heart beating. _To make Professor Ozpin like this…_

 **Narrator: "** _An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – the creatures of Grimm – set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void_ **."**

 **The darkness brought by Grimm consumes the screen, but suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter. A dust crystal rises from the light, and lowers in the hands of man.**

 **Narrator: "** _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'_ **."**

"How is 'dust' appropriate?" Taiyang wondered.

"Well, it is," Qrow said.

"But appropriate? Why not just call it 'magic crystal' or something?" Taiyang pointed out. "It seems a little… weird to call the word 'dust' appropriate."

Qrow frowned for a moment, looking for a counter. He sighed. "The name sounds cool?"

"…Eh, I'll take it," the blond brawler shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair. Summer chuckled lightly.

Ozpin had somewhat calmed down from his episode before. He was no longer as pale, nor were the whites of his eyes so large, but he still appeared unsettled. Goodwitch whispered something in his ear. He glanced at Summer for a moment before murmuring a single word back.

 **The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming guns at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.**

 **Narrator** : **"** _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._ _ **"**_

 _The castle zooms out to show a map of_ _Remnant_ _, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattering_ _moon_ _over a city at night._

"Is that Vale?" Raven asked.

"I think it is," Summer answered. The architecture was very much Vale design – although it may have been Mistral, as the two continents had very similar cultures.

 **Narrator: "** _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return_ **."**

A shiver ran up Summer's spine. The woman narrating sounded so confident in her last statement. She could somewhat understand why Ozpin would have been so scared by her (his fear, however, was more than likely personal).

"Like _dust_ darkness will return!" Taiyang shouted, raising his fist. "Not as long as we, Team STRQ, are here to defend the day!" He stood up and posed dramatically on his chair.

Raven tugged at his shorts. He laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly before falling back down on his chair.

 **A well-dressed man in white walks on screen, followed by a posse of Junior's thugs. He has flaming orange hair and a cigar set between his teeth. He relights the cigar as he walks down the street, grinning. He frights the nearby civilians as they make their way to a shop labelled** _ **From Dust Till Dawn**_ **.**

"Why are that bastard's bastards there?" Raven growled. She had developed a hatred for Junior ever since the 'almost kiss' in the last vision.

"They better prepare themselves for another ass-whooping," Taiyang added. The two eyed each other and gave each other small smiles - thinking about Yang, no doubt.

"I'm surprised that store is still up," Glynda commentated. Summer nodded in agreement. She knew the store, the middle-aged man running the store made terrific noodles and she would eat them whenever she had the chance.

 **Narrator: "** _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world' but take heed… there will be no victory in strength_ **."**

Summer narrowed her brows. The narrator's tone had changed significantly. It was no longer alluring, informative. She sounded threatening. Dangerous.

 **The man and Junior's thugs enter the store. The camera lowers to the red-cloaked girl in the corner, reading a weapon magazine while blaring music from her headphones.**

"Yes!" Qrow pumped his fist in the air, grinning wildly. Raven, Taiyang, Summer and surprisingly Glynda smiled at the sight of the familiar girl.

 **Ozpin: "** _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

"Professor Ozpin?" Summer swallowed. All eyes were set on their headmaster. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Do you know that woman?"

He gazed at Summer, a sad reflection in his eyes. "Yes."

The room stayed silent. No one knew what to say.

 **The henchmen glance around as the orange-haired man approaches the elderly shopkeeper. He flicks his cigar.**

 **Man: "** _Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late_ **?"**

 **One of the thugs aims his gun at the shopkeeper, who raises his hands in surrender.**

 **Shopkeeper: "** _P-please! Just take my Lien and leave_ **!"**

 **Man: "** _Shh, shh, shh, shh. Calm down, we're not here for the money_ **."**

 **He turns to the henchmen.**

 **Man: "** _Grab the Dust_ **."**

"Why do they need dust?" Taiyang wondered. "Why not just steal Lien?"

"Ammunition, most likely," Raven said. "Either they want more weaponry or they want to take away theirs. Or both."

"They were hijacking a Schnee train before," Qrow pointed out. "They were probably after their dust too."

 **A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the thugs use to take dust from tube containers on the walls. Another henchman slams an open case on the display to the shopkeeper.**

 **Henchman: "** _Crystals. Burnt. Uncut._ **"**

 **The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another thug goes for a tube, he heard muffled beats from the red-haired girl's direction. He snarls and unsheathes his sword - a red blade – and approaches the girl. He aims the blade at her back.**

 **Henchman: "** _Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em_ **."**

Summer let out a short laugh. As if a _thug_ could take down her.

 **The girl gives no response – she cannot hear anything over the sound of her music. The thug narrows his brows.**

 **Henchman: "** _I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something_ **?"**

 **He tugs her shoulder and turns her around. Her red hood drops, revealing red hair and surprised silver eyes. He motions for her to lower them. She does so, furrowing her brows.**

 **Girl: "** _Yes_ **?"**

 **Henchman: "** _I said, put your hands in the air, now_ _ **!"**_

"Really? He's robbing her?" Qrow raised a brow, crossing his arms, unimpressed.

 **Girl: "** _Are you… robbing me_ **?"**

The male Branwen twin gestures at the screen. "Exactly!"

 **Henchman: "** _Yes_ **!"**

 **Girl: "** _Ooooh…_ **"**

 **The orange-haired man waits for his men to finish the heist, when suddenly cries are heard from the other side of the shop. A henchman flies past him. He rolls his eyes and calmly motions for another thug to handle the girl.**

Team STRQ cried with laughter. They knew the girl would win – they had seen the henchmen's skills and her own skills, and it was evident who was the better fighter.

 **Henchman: "** _Freeze_ **!"**

 **The scene cuts to outside the store. The henchman and the girl crash through the window, shattering the glass. The other men look outside as the girl stands up and unfolds her weapon into its scythe form.**

Glynda tutted in disapproval. "Honestly, causing so much collateral damage."

"Don't be so harsh, Glynda," Taiyang said. Glynda's eye twitched at his use of her first name. "She's just trying to save the day."

"A huntsman must always be cautious of their surroundings," Ozpin added, agreeing with his co-worker. "Lest they cause any unwanted causalities."

 **The orange-haired man scowls. The red-haired girl smiles. She twirls her weapon around, striking the tip into the ground and clicking her headphones off.**

 **Man: "** _Okay…_ **"**

 **He nods to the girl, addressing the thugs.**

 **Man: "** _Get her_ **!"**

 **The thugs head out of the shop and charge at the girl. She spins around her scythe and lands a kick on the first henchman, knocking him unconscious. She pulls her weapon from the ground and fires dust bullets to another one with the butt of the weapon, sending him flying. She fires again, bringing it down to another thug and dodges gunfire, knocking him in the air and beating him away to the orange-haired man's feet.**

A surging pride arose in Summer's chest. Just seeing the girl fight filled her with satisfaction.

"Go, girl!" Qrow and Taiyang cheered.

 **The man glances down at the thugs.**

 **Man: (sarcastically) "** _You were worth every cent. Truly, you were_ **."**

 **He addresses the red-haired girl, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane. The alarms of police sirens are heard in the distance.**

 **Man: "** _Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…_ **"**

"No! Arrest yourself!" Qrow yelled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes. He's going to hand himself in."

 **He raises his cane, opening up the bottom to reveal a rife with a cross grid.**

 **Man: "** _…I'm afraid this is where we part ways_ **."**

 **He unleashes a red blast at the girl, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. She looks up after she lands, searching for the man. She spies him climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.**

"Coward!" Taiyang growled. "Stay and fight! Let her kick your ass."

"Again," Raven said, "he's going to stay and fight the girl who just defeated all of his men."

 **The girl turns her head to the shopkeeper.**

 **Girl: "** _You okay if I go after him_ **?"**

 **The shopkeeper nods in approval, and the girl rushes off. The scene cuts to the rooftop. The man has just made it to the top, with the girl high-flying and landing right behind him.**

"Using her gun to jump higher." Glynda stroked her chin, thinking. "How creative."

 **Girl: "** _Hey_ **!"**

 **The man stops at the edge of the building.**

 **Man: (muttering) "** _Persistent_ **."**

 **A getaway airship rises and opens a hatch, allowing for the man to step inside. He turns, holding up a red dust crystal.**

 **Man: "** _End of the line, Red_ **!"**

"Get back!' Summer cried out, eyes wide.

 **He throws the gem at her feet and fires at it, resulting in a large explosion. The man reels his head back and cackles. He suddenly stops when he spies something on the roof.**

 **A blonde woman with vibrant green eyes and a purple cape stands in front of Ruby, casting a glyph of protection over them with her wand.**

"Professor!"

The students and Ozpin turned to look at the blonde duelling instructor. She was much younger than her onscreen counterpart, but the similarities were clear. That was her future.

She was silent for a moment, before she slowly settled on a smug smile. "Good to see I'm still alive."

 **The red-haired girl looks on as Glynda waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the aircraft. The man is thrown around the ship until he reaches the cockpit. A woman in red, face unseen, is struggling with the controls.**

 **Man: "** _We got a huntress_ **!"**

 **The woman gets up and heads towards the back as the man takes the controls. Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud over the vehicle.**

"Woah, I never knew you were _that_ good," Taiyang whistled. "No wonder you're our teacher."

Glynda smiled, pushing her glasses towards her face. "Thank you, Mr Xiao Long."

 **Man: "** _The hell_ **?"**

 **With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts pummelling the jet and breaks through the window, narrowly missing the man. The red-clad woman reaches the back, glass heels clicking on the floor. Her arms and chest light up like a fire, and she aims a burst of hot energy at Glynda.**

The two professors gasped, and Summer caught them just in time to see the two give each other knowing frightened glances. Ever since that vision had begun, the two teachers were growing more and more pale and nervous, even more so than Taiyang and Raven back in the previous vision. The two were hiding something from STRQ, that much was evident. Hiding a lot of things, actually.

Summer gazed back at the screen. They may just find out their secrets eventually.

 **Glynda blocks the blast, but the flames splattered behind her and a red eye glows hot in them. The woman raises her hand, causing an explosion which Glynda dodges. Glynda then gathers the shards of the building to form an arrow and fires it at the ship. The woman shatters the shards with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to the side of the jet. The wreckage separates and reshapes into smaller arrows that encircle the jet. The woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.**

"What kind of semblance is that? It looks like she has three semblances in one!" Raven exclaimed.

Ozpin and Glynda swallowed.

 **The red-clad girl reverts her scythe into its rifle form and fires at the woman, who blocks each shot with one hand. She creates several blazing circles around her opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes the girl and rolls herself out of harm's way. She looks up, only to see the jet fly away.**

 **The red-haired girl looks a Glynda with admiration and awe-struck.**

 **Girl: "** _You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph_ **?"**

A blonde blur whizzes past Summer. Taiyang lands on his knees in front of Glynda, raising his hands that were clasped together. "Oh Glynda! Please, give me your autograph!" he pleaded, eyes shining in mock admiration. A red and black blur ran past Summer, and Taiyang cried out in pain. He clutched his head as Raven dragged him back to his seat.

 **The scene cuts from the girl's amazed face to one of shame as Glynda, scroll in hand, paces around the table the girl is seat at. She sits underneath a single bright light in a dimly lit room.**

 **Glynda: "** _I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger_ **."**

"Professor, you shouldn't be so hard on her," Summer said, eyeing her teacher. "She did save that man."

"Why are you blaming me for something I haven't done yet?" Glynda asked, raising a brow.

 **Girl: "** _They started it_ **!"**

 **Glynda: "** _If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… with a pat on the back…_ **"**

Summer smiled with pride, reflecting the girl's own satisfied smile.

 **Glynda: (slapping her crop on the table) "** _And a slap on the wrist_ **!"**

 **The girl shrieks with horror. Glynda sighs.**

 **Glynda: "** _But… there is someone her who would like to meet you_ **."**

 **She moves out of the way so the girl may see a man dressed in green approach through the door way, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.**

"Ozpin?" Qrow asked. Team STRQ stared at their headmaster, frowning.

"Do you not age?" Raven narrowed her red eyes.

The headmaster ignored the twins' questions, eyes fixed on his older self.

 **Ozpin: "** _Ruby Rose…_ **"**

"Rose! She's a Rose!" Summer cried out, grinning.

 **Ozpin: (leaning in) "** _…You have silver eyes_ **."**

Summer's smile faltered. Her mind flashed back to her first meeting with the headmaster. To those exact words spoken to her, by the exact same man. She looked at the professor, who eyed her with what she could only assume was a guilty glance.

 **Ruby: "** _U-uh…_ **"**

 **Ozpin: "** _So! Where did you learn to do this_ **?"**

 **He gestures with his head at the scroll, which shows Ruby's fight with the thugs.**

 **Ruby: "** _S-Signal Academy_ **."**

 **Ozpin: "** _They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed_ **?"**

"Oi, Oz, don't diss the scythe," Qrow snapped.

 **Ruby: "** _Well, one teacher in particular…_ **"**

"I wanna meet them! We could compare weapons!" he said.

 **Ozpin: "** _I see_ **."**

 **He places the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bit, and shovels the rest into her mouth.**

 **Ozpin: "** _It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…_ "

Qrow smirked, leaning back on his chair.

 **Ruby mumbles indistinguishable through her full mouth. She swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed.**

 **Ruby: "** _Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow_ **!"**

Qrow fell back on his chair. "WHAT?" he cried out, eyes wide and staring forward.

"Why is Qrow Summer's kid's uncle?" Raven wondered.

Summer furrowed her brows. Their family situation in the future was _impossible_ to wrap her head around. How could Ruby and Yang be sisters? How can Qrow be Ruby's uncle? She ran her hands through her hair.

Team STRQ glanced at each other, all wearing confused expressions.

 **Ruby: "** _He's a teacher at Signal_ **."**

"And I'm a _teacher_!" Qrow whined.

 **Ruby: "** _I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like - Hoooowaaaaah! Witchaaaa_ **!"**

 **She imitates fighting poses and noises. Ozpin places his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby.**

 **Ozpin: "** _So I've noticed. And what is an adorable young girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors_ **?"**

 **Ruby: "** _Well… I want to be a Huntress_ **."**

"Like mother, like daughter," Summer muttered, smiling.

 **Ozpin: "** _You want to slay monsters_ **?"**

 **Ruby: "** _Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to_ _become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!_ **(** **giggles** **)** _I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really,_ ** _gosh_** _, you know_ _ **!"**_

 _ **She flips out at the last few words, staring at the two with a wide, energetic smile. Glynda and Ozpin study her.**_

"Like mother, like daughter," Raven repeats. She and Summer laugh in unison.

 _ **Ozpin: "**_ _Do you know who I am_ _ **?"**_

 _ **Ruby: "**_ _You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon_ **."**

 **Ozpin: (smiling) "** _Hello_ **."**

 **Ruby: "** _Nice to meet you_ **."**

 **Ozpin: "** _You want to come to my school_ **?"**

 **Ruby: "** _More than anything_ **."**

 **Ozpin exchanges glances with Glynda. The huntress shows her disapproval with a 'hmph' before he turns back to Ruby.**

 **Ozpin: "** _Well, okay_ **."**

 **Ruby smiles, wide eyed and open mouthed.**

"How old is she? She looks younger than Yang," Summer wondered.

 **The scene cuts once more as a blonde girl tackles Ruby in a tight hug abroad the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.**

"Speak of the devil." Raven and Taiyang glanced at each other, smiling.

 **Yang: "** _Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever_ **!"**

 **Ruby: (gasping) "** _Please stop_ **."**

 **Yang: (releasing her sister) "** _But I'm so proud of you_ **!"**

"She definitely takes after Tai more than Raven," Qrow commented. Summer reluctantly agreed with him. She knew it to be rude, but her partner was much more stoic and serious compared to Taiyang's cheerful self.

Raven shot her twin a fiery glare.

 **Ruby: "** _Really, sis, it was nothing_ **."**

Nothing? Summer stared at her daughter in bewilderment. She just took out an entire team of thugs! The girl was much more modest than anyone else she knew.

 **Yang** : **"** _What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees_ **."**

 **Ruby** _:_ _**"**_ I _don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees **."**_

 **Yang** : _What's with you? Aren't you excited?"_

 **Ruby** : **"** _Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything_. **"**

Summer hummed in sympathy. She hated being in the spot light, it wasn't a far fetch for her daughter to be like that in that regard.

 **Yang gives her sister a one-armed hug, grinning.**

 **Yang: "** _But you are special_ **."**

 **The girls' attention is drawn to a newscast playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing the orange-haired man's mug shot.**

 **Newsreader: "** _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa_ **."**

 **The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.**

"Is that… the White Fang?" Taiyang asked. The flag was awfully similar to their current own, and they were faunus.

 **Lisa: "** _Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted…_ **"**

"That's horrible…" Summer breathed. She knew several faunus in the White Fang – they were a peaceful, loving organisation. None of them would ever resort to violence.

"Does this mean that third girl was in the White Fang?" Raven frowned. "And her partner?"

Qrow shrugged. "It's a possibility."

 **The feed is cut off, and a hologram of Glynda replaces it.**

 **Glynda: "** _Hello, and welcome to Beacon_ **!"**

 **Yang: "** _Who's that_ **?"**

 **Glynda: "** _My name is Glynda Goodwitch_ **."**

 **Yang: "** _Oh_ **."**

Team STRQ snorted, as Glynda herself twitched her nose in disdain.

"Same," Taiyang deadpanned.

 **Glynda: "** _You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it_ **."**

"It sure doesn't sound peaceful," Summer muttered.

 **Glynda: "** _You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world_ **."**

 **With the final words, the hologram disappears. Ruby gives a delighted cry of surprise and runs to the glass walls to admire the town below.**

 **Ruby: "** _Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all_ **!"**

 **Yang: "** _Beacon's our home now_ **."**

 **The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship. Yang rolls her eyes.**

"Reminds me of myself," Taiyang said, nudging Raven. "Remember? How I threw up on your h –"

"No need to remind me," Raven shuddered. It had taken Raven a long while to forgive Taiyang after that incident, although she still stayed far away from him whenever the team were on aircrafts.

 **Yang: "** _Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone_ **."**

 **Ruby: "** _It was a nice moment while it lasted_ **."**

 **The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water.**

 **Ruby (voice over)** : **"** I _wonder who we're gonna meet!_ **"**

 **Yang (voice over)** : **"** _Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy._ **"**

 **Ruby (voice over)** : **"** _Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!_ **"**

 **Yang (voice over)** : **"** _Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross_ **!"**

 **Ruby (voice over)** : **"** _Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me_ **!"**

 **The scene cuts to black.**

"Ruby Rose…" Summer breathed. The name rolled off her tongue naturally. She quickly glanced at Ozpin. Just as she thought, the next vision gave her even more questions than answers – most relating to Ozpin himself. Some concerning her future… family situation.

She pulled at her white cloak, mind reeling while everyone (save Ozpin) began discussing the vision. She reached up with a shaking hand and touched her eye lid.

 _Just what makes me – what makes us – special?_

* * *

 **For those wanting the reaction to the opening, that will come as a separate chapter soon. Sometime during the weekend, probably.**

 **As always, thank you all for reading! Any comments are appreciated.**


	6. The Shining Beacon, Part 1 & TWBTD

**Sorry this took so long. I forgot that Shining Beacon was a two parter (lol whoops). Next part will come up soon, promise. As an added bonus, have the opening too!**

 **Also, I reverted back to the old way. I decided I didn't like that old one. Yeah. Nice.**

* * *

Taiyang considered himself to be a suave gentleman. He had never been in a committed relationship before (he was saving that for a certain red-eyed swordswoman) but he looked forward to the day that bond with another person would come. He just wasn't ready for the responsibility of another person.

So seeing two of his supposed children was like a kick in the shins. He could hide his immense worry behind puns and jokes, but nothing could stop the tight pain he felt in his chest – or the swelling pride. Yang was almost his mirror image in terms of personality (she had gotten her looks from Raven), while Ruby was Summer's replica in all but colour scheme.

Taiyang sighed and leaned back on his chair. The couple minutes of waiting between visions were the slowest seconds in his life. He turned to Qrow to whine about the silence, when the lights flashed out and a sudden guitar riff was heard in the room.

There was another vision.

 **The words '** _Rooster Teeth presents_ **' appears on the screen. The camera pans down to the full moon and a girl clad in a red cloak kneeling before something. Red rose petals separate from her and drift with the wind.**

Ruby Rose. Taiyang grinned, heart pounding. He had a soft spot for what he referred to as 'fighting music' – music he could absolutely kick ass to.

"That's the song she was listening to before," Glynda commented.

The blonde brawler nodded, the wide smile still etched on his lips. His daughter had the same great taste in music as he did.

 **The camera switches to a profile shot as Ruby is shown bowing down on one knee in front of a gravestone. She looks up, her hood covering her eyes.**

 **"** _They see you as small and helpless_ **"**

 **The vision is now in her point of view, as she sees a woman clad in a white cloak standing in front of the grave, stark white petals drifting from her own clothes.**

Team STRQ cried out in unison. Taiyang swore loudly. They all knew, deep down, the truth – that didn't stop the image from hurting.

Summer's bottom lip began to tremble. Taiyang edged closer to her, arms raised and offering her comfort. She shook her head and furiously blinked back tears. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"You sure?" he asked.

Summer nodded.

 **The shot switches, as both Ruby and Summer are seen – both cloaks flowing in the wind, red and white petals drifting away.**

 **"** _They see you as just a child_ **/** _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_ **"**

 **The sky turns red as the moon disintegrates into pieces. Ruby rushes forward, the remnants of rose petals from her cloak falling behind as the letters** _RWBY_ **appear onscreen.**

 **"** _Prepare for your greatest moments_ **"**

 **A white-haired girl is shown closing her blue eyes.**

 **"** _Prepare for your finest hour_ **"**

"Neat, they're showing everyone from the other visions," Qrow said.

"It is called RWBY, after all," Raven pointed out. "It would be odd to see just Ruby Rose and not the other three."

 **Blake stands on the branch of a tree in Forever Fall, the shattered moon in the red sky behind her.**

 **"** _the dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_ **"**

 **Yang looks down at her scroll. She looks up, brows narrowed, and rides away on her bike.**

Taiyang gasped comically. "Young lady!" he screeched. "Where is your helmet?"

He could _feel_ their eye-rolls.

 **"** _We are lightning_ **"**

 **Hoards of Grimm are shown – a Nevermore flying towards the camera. A soon as the mask hits the screen, the image flashes to a white suit. The camera tracks back to reveal Roman Torchwick and Junior's thugs.**

Taiyang scowled at the sight of him. He turned to Summer and pretended to gag. She giggled. He turned to Raven and did the same.

She elbowed him.

 **"** _Straying from the thunder_ **"**

 **Fire engulfs the screen as three black silhouettes stand in the middle of the flames. The woman's eyes in the centre glow bright yellow, as do the markings on her clothes. The screen tracks into her eye, tracking back as soon as it reaches the black of her pupil. Team RWBY draw their weapons as the camera pans around them, a pulsing red orb above them.**

 **"** _Miracles of ancient wonder_ **"**

Taiyang glanced around the room. He had never seen anything like that orb before. The mere sight of it filled him with a dread he couldn't explain.

The only two that seemed to react to it like him were Ozpin and Raven. The headmaster stared at it with recognition. He didn't seem afraid like Taiyang was, he appeared concerned. The brawler frowned. Ozpin would have to explain himself soon.

Beside him, Raven shifted in her seat, eyes locked on the orb. Taiyang moved closer to her, worried. "You okay?" he asked quietly. She raised a pale hand covered her eyes, groaning softly.

"Headache," she mumbled. "These visions are starting to hurt my eyes. This is why I never watch shows on the scroll with you."

It was a lie.

Taiyang opened his mouth to voice that statement, when he caught Qrow's eye. The other male member of STRQ glared at Taiyang furiously. He swallowed. Ever since Yang's vision, whenever Qrow looked at Taiyang it was with pure rage. The fact that Taiyang was intimately close to Raven at that moment probably didn't help. Taiyang returned the look with dark eyes of his own as he turns his attention back to the vision.

 **The team stands boldly amongst a surrounding darkness. The something from the red orb strikes in the middle of them, destroying the white ground. The team dodges it by jumping back. Ruby and the others rush forward to fend off the new evil.**

 **"** _This will be the day we've waited for_ **"**

 **The scene changes to a statue of a huntsman and huntress, standing proudly on a pedestal. A young blond boy looks up to them.**

 **"** _This will be the day we open up the door_ **/** _I don't wanna hear your absolution_ **"**

 **A gloved hand on his shoulder interrupts his deep thoughts. He turns and looks at his side, where a young red-head huntress smiles fondly at him. Two more members of their team join them; a grinning girl and a stoic boy.**

 **"** _Hope you're ready for a revolution_ **"**

"Aw, those two look like they would make a cute couple," Summer smiled.

"Which ones?" Qrow asked, raising his brow.

"All of them."

 **"** _Welcome to a world of new solutions_ **/** _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_ **"**

 **Ozpin's mug is shown as the camera pans up to reveal the man himself. Glynda stands beside him as the two ride an aircraft amongst others to Beacon Academy.**

 **"** _In time, your heart will open minds_ **"**

 **The members of Team RWBY are shown with their respective emblems and colours.**

 **"** _A story will be told_ **/** _and victory is in a simple soul_ **"**

 **Ozpin, Glynda, the other team and RWBY stand in front of Beacon Academy. Ruby unsheathes her scythe and her silhouette poses in front of what appears to be the moon, as the word '** _RWBY_ **' appears behind her.**

Taiyang couldn't stop grinning. His heart was pounding, his blood was rushing through his veins. He wanted to punch something. Just listening to the song made him energetic.

He was ready to do _something_ in the minutes between the visions, but the lights were still on. He scowled.

The vision was continuing.

"That was… something else," Qrow remarked.

 **The aircraft carrying Ruby and Yang lands at the docks, allowing for the students to walk out. A blond boy belches and throws up in a nearby trash can.**

"If only you could learn to throw up in a waste can," Raven sighed. Taiyang didn't need to be a genius to know she was referring to him. He hid his face in his hands, memories of his motion sickness flooding back to him.

His cheeks went red with every memory.

 **Ruby skips out of the craft, with Yang following behind her. They stop to admire the academy with wide eyes.**

 **"** _Woooow…_ **" they awe.**

Taiyang smiled nostalgically. "I remember my first time seeing Beacon."

Summer and – to his surprise – Glynda nodded in agreement. Ozpin hummed softly, the corners of his lips twitching.

Qrow snorted. "I've seen better," he scoffed. Taiyang rolled his eyes and looked at Raven, brows raised. According to them, the Branwen twins had not been separated once from the day they were born. She would know if he was lying.

To Qrow's dismay, Raven shook her head.

 **"** _The view from Vale's got nothing on this_ **!" Yang exclaims.**

 **A man walks on screen, and Ruby's attention is brought to his weaponry.**

 **"** _Oh! Oh! Sis_ **!" Ruby gasps, distracted. Yang crosses her arms and raises her brow, staring at her sister. "** _That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword_ **!"**

That love of weapons was too… weird for Taiyang. He shuddered, glancing between Summer and Qrow. The two of them were also way too obsessed with weapons (although he was pretty sure Qrow preferred to love a sword/gun/scythe hybrid). The fact that Ruby was raised by Team STRQ was clear. No one loved fighting as much as they did.

 **Yang gently pulls Ruby by her hood. "** _Easy there, little sister_ **," she says. "** _They're just weapons_ **."**

"JUST WEAPONS?" Summer cried out.

"I cannot believe my own blood would say something so horrible!" Qrow exclaimed dramatically. Taiyang and Raven glanced at each other and rolled their eyes at their respective partners.

 **"** _Just weapons_ **?" Ruby raises her hands, offended. "** _They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool_ **!"**

"She certainly understands the basics of weapon combat," Glynda mused. "Having a personal link with one's weapon increases their skill in battle immensely."

Taiyang sat in silence for a moment, before he slowly turned to his duelling teacher. "…What kind of personal link do you have with a riding crop?"

Glynda pushed her glasses closer to her face, smirking. Team STRQ gaped at her, horrified.

 **"** _Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon_ **?" Yang suggests. "** _Aren't you happy with it_ **?"**

 **Ruby activates her weapon, holding it up in its scythe form. "** _Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people – but better_ **."**

"Crescent Rose…" Summer murmured, closing her eyes. "…I like it."

The name certainly had a nice ring to it, Taiyang thought.

 **"** _Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own_ **?" Yang asked, pulling on Ruby's hood.**

 **The red-clad girl stares up at her older sister, confused. "** _But why would I need friends when I have you_ **?"**

 **Yang leans back as a group of four suddenly appear behind her. "** _Well… actually my friends are here now gotta go catch up – kay see ya bye_ **!"**

 **She rushes off with her friends, leaving Ruby spinning behind. "** _Where are you going_ **?" she asks in a daze. "** _Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? …I don't know what I'm doing_ **…"**

 **She collapses on a trolley, the impact making white briefcases jump in their air.**

 **"** _What are you doing_ **?" a new voice shrills. A white heel is shown onscreen.**

 **"** _Sorry_ **!" Ruby apologises.**

 **"** _Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damages you could've caused_ **?"**

 **A white-clad girl points at the still-collapsed Ruby. She poses with authority.**

"Oh. It's Schnee," Qrow grumbled. "Should've guessed from the bratty tone."

"They're off to a good start," Raven added sarcastically. "Reminds me of Summer and I."

"And now we're best friends, right?" their leader smiled.

"…Don't ever call me your best friend again."

 **Ruby reaches for a briefcase and hands it to the girl, who snatches it away from her. "** _Gimme that_ **!" she snaps, opening the case. "** _This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry_ **."**

 **"** _Uhh…_ **"**

 **"** _What are you, braindead_ **?"**

Taiyang glared at the girl on the screen. "Now that's just rude."

No one treated his family like dirt.

 **"** _Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy_ **!"**

 **"** _Uhh…_ **" A cloud of red dust approaches Ruby. She reacts immediately to it.**

 **"** _Are you even listening to me_ **?" the girl asks. "** _Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself_ **?"**

"Oh no…" Taiyang cringed.

 **Ruby sneezed violently, causing a reaction in the dust particles. The cloud explodes, with the other girl standing stunned in the explosion. A dust bottle flies away and lands besides a girl with amber eyes, who picks up the bottle, nose in a book.**

"Looks like almost all of the team is here," Summer said.

"Except Yang," Taiyang pointed out. "Though it's probably for the best she's not in this mess. Knowing me and Raven, she would probably get herself suspended first day."

 **"** _Unbelieveable_ **!" the girl in white cries out. "** _This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about_ **!"**

 **Ruby pokes her fingers together, embarrassed. "** _I'm really, really sorry_ **!"**

 **"** _Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon_ **?"**

 **"** _Well… I-I…_ **" Ruby stutters, backing away from Weiss. She averts the ice queen's gaze.**

 **"** _This isn't your ordinary combat school_ **," she scolded. "** _It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going_ **!"**

"Oh come on!" Qrow threw his hands up in the air, groaning. "Quit being a brat!"

 **"** _Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess_ **!" Ruby retorts, glaring. She steps forward, causing the other girl to back away.**

"You tell 'em, sweetie," Taiyang grinned. He felt the stares of the others in the room as he suddenly realised what he had just said. He was shocked for a moment, but shook the feeling off. So what if he called his daughter sweetie? He thought himself to be a good father.

 **A new voice interrupts them. "** _It's Heiress, actually_ _ **."**_

 **The girl who picked up the dust bottle earlier approaches the pair, gazing at the girl in white. "** _Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world_ **," she informs Ruby.**

Summer frowned. "Heiress?"

"What's up?" Taiyang asked. The huntress in training pointed at the vision.

"Isn't Winter Schnee the eldest? Why is Weiss Schnee the heiress?"

He sat in dumb silence, mind reeling. It was certainly odd that the younger girl would be named heiress instead of her sister. "Maybe Winter was disowned?" he suggested weakly.

"Maybe she's dead," Raven added.

He didn't like the thought, but it was still a possibility. Flashes of the little brat from the boat, maimed by a Grimm – or worse, a human – crossed his mind. He shuddered.

 **Weiss smiles smugly at the new girl's words, placing her hands on her hips. "** _Finally, some recognition_ **!" she says, turning to Ruby pointedly.**

 **"** _The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners_ **," the girl adds, brows narrowing.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Taiyang and Qrow yelled. "GOT 'EM!"

"I thought the SDC's controversies were common knowledge," Raven said. "I'm amazed they're still running after the Vacuo incident."

 **The heiress is taken aback. "** _What – how dare – the nerve of_ **!" she gasps. Ruby giggles as she stumbles over her words.**

 **Weiss Schnee leans towards the girl and snatches the bottle from her hands before storming away, leaving several men to carry her cases behind. Ruby takes a step forward, calling, "** _I promise I'll make this up to you_ **!"**

"She really is your carbon copy, Sum," Taiyang remarked. Summer chuckled in response, scratching the back of her neck.

"I think I was much worse," she replied. On their first day, Summer Rose was incredibly shy – not to mention socially awkward. Tai never would have guessed that she would eventually become the leader of the greatest team ever.

 **Ruby sighs, looking down. "** _I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day_ **," she commented. She looked up and turned to the other girl. "** _So what's-_ **?"**

 **To her dismay, she sees the other girl strutting away. Ruby falls to the ground, thinking. "** _Welcome to Beacon…_ **" she mumbles, closing her eyes.**

 **A shadow looms over her – a boy. Ruby's eyes blinked open, and she gazes at the newcomer. "** _Hey…_ **" he says. The camera switches to show a scraggly young man holding out a hand for the huntress in training. He's tall and lanky, and just so happens to be the same boy who threw up earlier. "** _I'm Jaune_ **."**

 **Ruby takes his hand. "** _Ruby_ **," she responds, standing up. Once she gets closer to him, she snorts. "** _Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship_ **?"**

"Motion sickness is more common than most people think!" Taiyang defended.

 **The shot changes to one of the tallest Beacon tower as it pans down to the two walking through the courtyard. "** _All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on_ **!" he rants.**

"See?" the brawler gestured towards the blond boy.

"Or maybe it's just a trait in blond boys," Qrow suggested, smirking. "Blondie."

Taiyang roared at Qrow's insult of a nickname, attempting to charge forward. Luckily for Qrow, Glynda pinched his ear and dragged him back to his seat. He sat on his chair, arms crossed and ear throbbing, fuming silently.

 **"** _Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind_ **," Ruby apologised.**

 **"** _Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face_ **?" he retorted.**

 **"** _Hey, that explosion was an accident_ **!"**

 **"** _Well the name's Jaune Arc_ **!" Jaune declares, pointing his thumb towards his chest. "** _Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it_ **!"**

Taiyang cringed, remembering his first day at Beacon. He had said something eerily similar to swordswoman sitting beside him – unfortunately for him, their first meeting ended a little more violently than he would have hoped. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Well, in the end Raven must have fallen for him anyway. He glanced at the girl, a faint blush creeping to his cheeks.

 **"** _Do they_ **?" Ruby asks.**

 **"** _They will_ **," Jaune assures nervously. "** _Well, I hope they will… I mean my mum always says that – Never mind_ **."**

 **He waves a hand and shrugs the topic off, looking down gloomily.**

"Aww," Summer cooed. "That's so cute."

"Aren't they supposed to be going to the assembly?" Glynda wondered aloud, frowning. "There's always one for first years."

 **"** _So I got this thing_ **," Ruby declares, taking out Crescent Rose. She switches it into its scythe form and smashes the concrete with its tip. Jaune yells out in shock, backing away from her.**

 **"** _I-Is that a scythe_ **?" he asks, pointing at her weapon.**

 **"** _It's a also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle_ **," she says. After Jaune voices his confusion, she adds proudly, "** _It's also a gun_ **."**

"And everyone knows that guns are the best!" Qrow beamed.

 **Jaune grins. "** _That's cool_ **!"**

 **"** _So what've you got_ **?" Ruby inquires.**

 **"** _Oh – uh, I got this sword_ **," he answers, unsheathing his blade. It is a generic sword – no seen adjustments made to the weapon. Ruby admires the weapon. "** _I got a shield too_ **!" He activates a shield on his left arm.**

"He's going to get himself killed with that," Glynda said disapprovingly.

Taiyang didn't want to admit it since he liked the kid, but he agreed with the professor. The last time such simple weaponry had been used was in Great War. Most reported attempts to hunt Grimm with them after were of inexperienced huntsmen marching towards their deaths.

Swallowing, he wished the boy before him wouldn't meet the same fate.

 **"** _So, what do they do_ **?" Ruby asks, tapping his shield. It flies off his arm instantly. Yelping, Jaune tries to catch it, and ends up picking the shield up from the ground, embarrassed.**

 **"** _Well… the shield gets smaller…_ **" Jaune chuckles nervously. "** _So… when I get tired of carrying it I can just… put it away_ **."**

"But it's still the same weight," Summer pointed out.

 **"** _But wouldn't it weigh the same_ **?"**

 **Jaune slumps down in defeat. "** _Yeah, it does_ **."**

 **"** _Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons_ **," Ruby admits, admiring her own. "** _I guess I did go a little overboard designing it_ **."**

"Not at all! In fact, you don't even have enough modes!" Qrow scolded. "How about a sword? And an axe? Or a lance?"

Raven stomped her boot on his toes, causing him to cry out in pain. He rubbed his throbbing foot, glaring tearfully at his twin. "Don't get carried away," she snapped.

Taiyang agreed with her. Although he loved Qrow as a partner, the huntsman could very easily get distracted with weapon designs.

Besides, his daughter's gun scythe was awesome as it was. It didn't need changing.

 **"** _Wait. You made that_ **?" Jaune asks in disbelief.**

 **"** _Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons_ **." The blond boy stares at his sword, almost ashamed. "** _Didn't you make yours_ **?"**

 **"** _I-it's a hand-me-down_ **," he says. "** _My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war_ **."**

"Arc…" Ozpin suddenly spoke. Taiyang immediately turned to face him - it was the most they heard from their headmaster for a while. "I knew I heard that name before."

The students glanced at each other. "Er… care to elaborate, Oz?" Qrow asked.

"They were renown for being excellent strategists rather than fighters during the great war," Ozpin explained. "Although a few of them were decent with a blade. Most forget that mind is just important to winning as strength."

Taiyang turned his attention back to the vision, wondering if the boy would follow in his ancestor's footsteps.

 **"** _Sounds more like a family heirloom to me_ **!" Ruby jokes, chuckling. "** _Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days_ **."**

 **"** _Yeah, the classics_ **," Jaune agrees.**

 **"** _So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard_ **?" Ruby asks as the two continue their stroll.**

 **"** _Eh, why not_ **?" Jaune shrugs. "** _My mum always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'_ **."**

Raising a hand to scratch his hair, Taiyang frowned. "I think I said that too."

"Maybe _you're_ Jaune's mother," Summer joked.

 **Ruby hums in response, glancing around. "** _Hey, where are we going_ **?"**

 **Jaune looks at her. "** _Oh, I dunno, I was following you_ **."**

 **The two stand in the empty courtyard. The screen fades to black.**

 **"** _You think there might be a directory? A food court? Some sort of recognisable land mark_ **?" Jaune asks, while Ruby sniggers. "** _Is uh… Is that a 'no'_ **?"**

 **"** _That's a no_ **," Ruby laughed as the vision came to an end.**

Taiyang applauded the screen enthusiastically. "Well, looks like our girl's off to a great start at Beacon!" he said, looking at Summer.

Summer sighed, blushing furiously. The vision must have reminded her of her own first day.

He turned to Raven, smirking. "And our girl's kicking her Beacon years off…" he began.

"Don't you dare."

"…With a Yang!" he finished, roaring with laughter. Raven sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Truth be told, he felt relieved. He would take embarrassing first days over life-and-death situations for his daughters any day. After all, wasn't it the father's job to embarrass his kids anyway?

Stretching his arms out behind him, he thought to his – their future. He was going to make sure that all of them would be there to see Ruby, Yang, Jaune – all of them – grow up.

* * *

 **Watching these episodes again made me kinda ship Lancaster. Which is weird for me, since I usually hate Jaune ships if they're not Arkos or ~homo/bisexual~.**


	7. The Shining Beacon, Part 2

**April Fools! I was going to upload this yesterday but forgot. There. That's my April's Fools prank for you all. Got 'em.**

 **I've got this idea for a crossover brewing in my head. What would you guys think about a Harry Potter and RWBY crossover with Team STRQ in the Order of the Phoenix? I'm just thinking about Ozpin and Dumbledore teaming up or something and Ozpin sends his best team to protect Harry. Obviously it won't be updated as regularly as this, but eh I kinda want to write it. Probably around the end of V3 in this**

 **Also I would love a beta for it if I ever got around to it hint hint**

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he had heard her voice. It must have been decades ago, before even the academy was established. Ozpin closed his eyes, breathing deeply. The 'Queen' always loved to toy with him.

Opening his eyes, he noted those sitting beside him. Glynda was the only one who could some-what share his true concerns. No doubt his students wanted to ask him questions. He would have to think of a way to dodge the truth. If the deities that brought him there allowed it.

Next to Glynda, Team STRQ sat, glancing awkwardly at each other. Ozpin couldn't blame them; the situation with their supposed children was bound to raise issues for the team. Taiyang Xiao Long seemed to care much more for his female comrades ever since the fourth vision. Qrow Branwen often glared at the blond with fury – something Ozpin guessed had to do with his sister. Raven Branwen remained her stoic self, never letting her emotions show. She needed an image to keep up.

The leader of STRQ, Summer Rose, was confused. Ozpin could tell from one glance. She was confused and distressed, and only he could give her answers. The silver eyes that she and her daughter – Ruby – share were bound to play a crucial role in the future of mankind. If she knew about her destiny sooner, she may be able to save herself from death. Or the vision could give them all the answers they wanted.

If it knew about the hunters of the future and the Queen herself, what else could it tell them? Would they eventually learn the truth about magic? About Ozpin? He didn't know if he was ready to explain himself yet. He had decades upon decades to prepare himself, but that still wasn't enough. He hoped to never have to explain himself.

The lights dimmed. Another vision was beginning.

 **Ruby and Jaune walk together through Beacon Academy, quickly approaching an assembly of other students. Vibrant gold hair stands out amongst the crowd.**

 **"** _Ruby! Over here_ **!" a familiar voice calls out. Ruby glances to her side to be met by her waving sister. "** _I saved you a spot_ **!"**

"Aw, that's cute," Summer cooed.

"Where are her friends?" Qrow wondered aloud. The group she was with in the previous vision was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she felt it was for the better that she stayed with her sister? If that was the case, Ozpin admired the girl being so selfless when it came to her family.

 **Ruby lights up. "** _Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony_ **!" she says, turning to Jaune before running to Yang.**

 **"** _Hey, wait_ **!" he yells, reaching out for the girl. It is too late – she's already gone. His shoulders slump and he sighs. "** _Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to_ **?"**

 **He walks off to find his own spot. Behind him, a tall red-head stands, one hand on her hip. Bright green eyes peer out from underneath red bangs. She is adorned with brown, gold and red armour that show off her impressive muscles. Just from her appearance, she is clearly identified as a huntress.**

"Man, I like the look of her!" Qrow whistled, admiring the newcomer.

"You do realise that there's at least a twenty year age difference between the two of you, don't you?" Glynda asked. She raised her brow and peered at the young hunter. The Branwen paled, seemly realising his mistake.

"Crap," he swallowed. " _Everyone_ we've seen so far don't even exist yet!" Ozpin didn't bother correcting the fact that they had seen him and Glynda already. He had an inkling that Qrow was referring to a particular type of person. "Oh crap, I think I'm gonna be sick."

His sister rolled her eyed. "Pervert."

"I wasn't thinking! I was just looking at their miniskirts, but now…" Qrow shuddered. "I feel dirty."

 **The shot suddenly changes to Yang and Ruby, standing amongst the crowd. Yang looks at Ruby, smiling. "** _How's your first day going, little sister_ **?" she asks. Ruby crosses her arms and turns her head to Yang, scowling.**

 **"** _You mean since you ditched me and I exploded_ **?" the red-clad girl snaps.**

 **"** _Yikes. Meltdown already_ **?"**

"Well, she's not entirely wrong," Summer said. "I'm getting a real sense of déjà vu from these couple of visions." She sunk into her seat, cringing at what Ozpin could only guess was the memory of her first day. He chuckled quietly to himself. Much like Ruby Rose, he remembered Summer having a particularly disastrous first day.

The Roses were certainly interesting to watch.

 **"** _No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school_ **," Ruby explains. "** _And there was a fire, and I-I think some ice_ **?" she adds, glancing away. She puts her hand under her chin for a moment, pondering.**

"No, there wasn't," Raven corrected.

"What about the ice princess?" Qrow suggested, grinning. The twins stared at each other for a moment in complete silence, before Raven nodded.

"I suppose she counts."

 **"** _Are you being sarcastic_ **?" Yang smiles broadly.**

 **Ruby turns to her, scoffing. "** _I wish_ **!" The camera begins to pan around her while she rants, slowly revealing a girl with white hair and blue eyes – Weiss Schnee. "** _I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me_ **!"**

 **Weiss glares daggers at Ruby. "** _YOU_ **!" she barks.**

Almost the entirety of team STRQ sighed. "Rubes, behind you," Taiyang warned, ignoring the fact that she couldn't hear them. Summer put her red head in her hands, groaning with second-hand embarrassment.

"I have a feeling she's better at fighting than she is being social." Even Glynda was cringing. Ozpin stared at Ruby Rose, amusement dancing in his eyes. If he had to choose between seeing the young girl battle monsters or seeing her struggle with day to day life, he would choose the latter any day. Personally, he had enough fighting for one lifetime. More than enough, actually.

 **Ruby jumps into her sister's arm at the sudden noise. The confused blonde holds her startled sister, frowning. "** _Oh god, it's happening again_ **!" the hooded girl squeaks in her panic.**

 **Weiss leans in, hands on her hips. "** _You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff_ **!" she scolds.**

"Hey, it was kinda your fault too!" Qrow snapped. "If you hadn't been waving that bottle everywhere, she wouldn't have sneezed!"

 **Yang blinks, staring at Ruby with wide eyes. "** _Oh my god, you really exploded_ **," she gawkes.**

 **"** _It was an accident_ **!" Ruby defends as her sister lets her back down on her feet. "** _It was an accident_ **!"**

 **A hand holding a pamphlet suddenly shoots onto the screen. Ruby looks at it in confusion. It reads, "** _Dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals_ **", followed by smaller, unreadable text on the bottom. "** _What's this_ **?" Ruby asks.**

"Something some of us clearly need," Glynda commented. She stared pointedly at Raven, who shifted in her seat.

"I just need red," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Dust isn't about colour!" the duelling professor yelled, standing up. With a sigh, Ozpin tugged at her sleeve. Now wasn't the time to lecture their students, even if he did somewhat agree with her. Glynda sat down again, albeit reluctantly.

 **"** _The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field_ **," Weiss seemed to recite, voice going faster and more high pitched with each word. A fearful Ruby looks at the paper, not understanding a single word the heiress said.**

"Is speaking that fast even physically possible?" Summer wondered, glancing at the hand of the Schnee with worry.

Qrow snorted, waving his hand. "Big corporations like that do it all the time," he assured. "Just tell people that the consumers are responsible for anything that could get them a lawsuit, so then they _don't_ get a lawsuit. I'll wager everyone associated with the SDC has to learn that off by heart."

"No, I get that," Summer started, "but how can she _talk so fast_?"

At that, Qrow shrugged. "She probably wanted to get it out quickly."

 **"** _You really want to start making things up to me_ **?" Weiss asks.**

 **"** _Absolutely_ **!" Ruby answers, silver eyes locked on the paper with worry.**

 **Weiss shoves the pamphlet onto Ruby's face. "** _Read this and don't ever speak to me again_ **."**

"…They're going to be partners, aren't they?" Taiyang groaned, face-palming.

"Even if they're not, they'll be on the same team regardless," Raven pointed out. The blond groaned again, leaning back on his chair.

 **Yang scratches the back of her hair, looking at her sister with a nervous smile, while Ruby stares sadly at Weiss. "** _Uh, look, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot_ **!" she says. "** _Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay_ **?"**

 **Ruby nods, edging closer to her sister. "** _Yeah! Great idea, sis_ **!" she agrees. Coughing, she holds a hand out to the heiress. "** _Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies_ **!"**

Qrow raised a brow. "Who thinks shopping for school supplies is _fun_?"

His leader coughed nervously, hiding her face in her cloak. Summer's team glanced at her, all shaking their heads.

"Oh, Sum," he sighed.

 **"** _Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there_ **!" Weiss mocks, pointing at Jaune behind her. He notices the two talking and looks up.**

 **"** _Oh wow, really_ **?" Ruby leans in closer to Weiss.**

 **The heiress blinks once. "** _…No_ **."**

"Ouch. Harsh," Taiyang cringed.

 **A sudden cough interrupted their conversation. Headmaster Ozpin leaned into a microphone, pushing his glasses back. "** _I'll keep this brief_ **," he announced.**

"Oz!" Qrow exclaimed, grinning at the man in the room with him. "Man, what's he gonna brief them on?"

"Being a hunter?" Summer suggested.

"Caffeine addiction," Raven added.

"Retirement!" Taiyang cried out, quietly adding, "cause he's old."

Qrow applauded his team. "All of these answers were correct!" he joked, standing up and bowing down to the headmaster as his team cried with laughter. "As always, your words of wisdom will change our lives forevermore."

Ozpin inwardly groaned. He was going to deal with that for a while, wasn't he?

 **Glynda stands beside the headmaster as he begins his speech. "** _You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of your people_ **." At the last words, Ruby grins at her smiling sister with excitement, before glancing to Weiss. "** _But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction_ **."**

 **The smile is wiped from Yang's lips. She frowns.**

"She doesn't seem to take too kindly to that," Raven surmised. Ozpin wasn't surprised. Most students tended to be rather insulted by his usual opening speeches. The one he made for STRQ's year was one of his friendlier ones.

 **"** _You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step_ **."**

 **Yang flips her golden hair back as Ozpin walks away from the microphone, leaning on his cane. Glynda approaches the microphone in his stead. "** _You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed_ **!"**

 **"** _He seemed kind of… off. Almost like he wasn't there_ **," Yang remarks.**

Ozpin ignored the eyes of the others in the room. He had noticed that his future self was deep in thought, and he had a good guess as to what he was thinking about. He observed the young Ruby Rose with interest.

 **Jaune leans in beside Weiss. "** _I'm a natural blond, you know_ **!" he mentions. The heiress pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance.**

"And everyone knows us blonds are the handsomest men on Remnant," Taiyang gloated, pointing at his own golden locks. "And ladies!" he quickly adds, gesturing to Glynda before dating his fingers between himself and Raven (which Ozpin assumed was supposed to signify their daughter). The dark glare that Qrow shot his partner went unnoticed.

 **The scenery changes to night as the full moon glows over Beacon Academy. Students slept in sleeping bags in the dimly lit ballroom, a few still roaming the area. Ruby lies on her own bed, writing a letter.**

 **"** _It's like a big slumber party_ **!" Yang bursts out loudly, jumping in next to her sister.**

 **"** _I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though_ **," Ruby says.**

 **"** _I know I do_ **." Yang purrs at a group of shirtless boys.**

"Young lady!" Taiyang fumed. "I did not raise my child this way!"

"You haven't raised her yet," Summer pointed out, at the same time as Raven snapped, "oh let her do what she wants."

The blond turned to the swordswoman, agape. " _Raven_!" he shrieked. "What if she has sex? And gets pregnant? And has a _baby_? That would make us grandparents – grandparents, Rae! I'm not ready for that kind of commitment!"

"Or, we could respect and trust her," Raven retorted. "She's better off learning by herself than being coddled by us."

"But that's just bad pare-"

"Shut up!" Qrow snapped, rubbing his temples. "You two are giving me a god damn headache!"

 **Jaune walks in front of a group, wearing baby-blue pyjamas, humming to himself. He stops when he notices Yang's stare, to which she expresses her disdain for. Yang blinks down at Ruby. "** _What's that_ **?"**

 **"** _A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going_ **," Ruby answers, smiling fondly.**

"That must be hard, leaving all your friends behind like that," Summer commented sympathetically.

"Well, at least she has Yang," Taiyang pointed out. "And Jaune. And potentially the bow girl."

"And _who_ could forget _Ice Princess_?" Qrow said sarcastically.

 **"** _Aw, that's so cuuute_ **!" Yang cooes. Her sister throws a pillow her way, followed by a quick, "** _shut up_ **!"**

 **"** _I didn't get to take my friends with me to school_ **," she reminds the blonde, scowling. "** _It's weird not knowing anyone here_ **." Ruby turns her head, staring at the floor with sadness reflected in her silver eyes.**

 **"** _What about Jaune_ **?" Yang asks. "** _He's… nice_ **." Her expression lights up.** **"** _There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase_ **!"**

"She's so… positive," Raven slowly said. "And… caring." Ozpin watched as her eyes glanced from Taiyang to Summer. "Her… her personality is like a mix between you two."

Jumping out of his chair, Qrow wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and rubbed the top of her hair. "C'mon, sis, I'm sure she'll get a stick up her ass just like the one you have _someday_!" he laughed. She stared darkly ahead, grinding her teeth.

"Thanks, Qrow," she seethed.

 **Ruby flips over on her back, resting her head on her hands. "** _I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend_ **," she points out. "** _Back to zero_ **."**

 **"** _There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy_ **!" Yang beams. The pillow is once again thrown to her face, harder this time. The shot changes to Ruby lying down, as the screen slowly zooms in on her. "** _Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet_ **."**

Summer smiled. "You know, I thought the exact same thing on my first day," she said, turning to her team. "I can't believe that –"

Curious as to why the girl suddenly stopped talking, Ozpin glanced at his students. The Branwen twins were tackling each other on the floor, angrily poking one another.

"Hm? Yeah, Summer?" Taiyang asked.

She sighed. "Just… nevermind."

 **A nearby light suddenly illuminates. Ruby widens her eyes and sits up, staring ahead. Next to a candle sits Blake, glued to a book. "** _That girl…_ **" Ruby starts.**

"Train girl!" Taiyang and Summer chorus, throwing their hands up in the air cheerfully. The twins stop their brawl to once again observe the vision (although both had quite a few bruises on their skin).

 **"** _You know her_ **?" Yang asks, turning.**

 **"** _Not really_ **," Ruby replies, eyes locked on the black-haired girl. "** _She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything_ **."**

 **"** _Well, now's your chance_ **!" Yang grabs a protesting Ruby by the hand, dragging her to Blake. Blake herself lowers the book to peer at the oncoming commotion with amber eyes. "** _Helloooo~! I believe you two may know each other_ **!" the blonde announces, loosening her grip on Ruby. The younger sister turns and crosses her arms in stubborn irritation.**

"This is odd," Glynda murmured to Ozpin. "Teams don't usually meet each other before they're _teams_. It completely defeats the purpose of 'random'." She waves quotation marks with the last word.

The corners of the headmaster's lips twitched upwards. "I can think of one more team that did." The two teachers peered at their students, all of whom were completely transfixed by the vision.

 **"** _Aren't you that girl that exploded_ **?" Blake questions.**

 **Ruby turns to her, unfolding her arms. "** _Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby_ **," she greets, holding out a hand. Blake ignores the gesture, looking back down to her book. Ruby retracts her hand and scratches the back of her head. "** _But you can just call me… crater… actually you can just call me Ruby_ **."**

 **Blake's eyes never left her page. "** _Okay_ **."**

"Dear god, she might just be as bad as Weiss," Qrow groaned, his head in his hands.

"That's a little harsh," Summer said. "She probably just likes her privacy, that's all."

"I know, I know," Qrow assured her. "I just feel for the kid, y'know? Want her to make some friends."

 **Yang looks at her sister. "** _What are you doing_ **?" she whispers.**

 **"** _I don't know, help me_ **," Ruby hisses back.**

"Oh no…" Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. She was all too familiar with loud, happy golden-haired hunters interrupting her reading time.

 **"** _So… what's your name_ **?" Yang asks. The two awkwardly grin.**

 **"** _Blake_ _ **,"**_ **Blake sighs.**

 ** _"_** _Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister_ **!" Yang declares, nudging her a thumb towards her face. "** _I like your bow_ **!"**

 **"** _Thanks_ **," Blake says, irritated.**

 **"** _It goes great with your… pyjamas_ **!"**

 **"** _Right_ **."**

 **"** _Nice night, don't you think_ **?"**

 **"** _Yes_ **," Blake agrees. "** _It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book that I will continue to read… as soon as you leave_ **."**

"Well, we may not have gotten Raven in Yang, but we've found her in Blake," Summer joked. "Sorry, Rae," she quickly added.

Her partner shrugged. "It's fine. I do see the similarities."

 **"** _Yeah, this girl's a lost cause_ **," Yang remarks, turning to Ruby.**

 **"** _What's it about_ **?" Ruby asks. At Blake's confusion, she adds, "** _Your book. Does it have a name_ **?"**

 **"** _Well… it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body_ **," the black-haired girl answers.**

Ozpin blinked slowly. He had heard that story many times over, more so in the past few years than he would have liked.

Like all stories, the legend was based on truth.

 **"** _Yeah, that's real… lovely_ **," Yang lies.**

 **Ruby takes a step forward. "** _I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed_ **."**

"My girls are so close!" Taiyang brightened. "I cannot _wait_ to raise them!"

 **"** _Stories of heroes and monsters_ **," Ruby continues. "** _They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress_ **."**

 **Blake lets out a short laugh. "** _Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after_ **?"**

 **"** _I'm hoping we all will_ **," Ruby answers. "** _As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves_ **."**

 **"** _That's… very ambitious for a child_ **," Blake begins, setting down her novel. She looks to the distance sadly. "** _Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale_ **."**

Closing his eyes, Ozpin's mind flashed back to his first meeting with a certain silver-eyed Rose. He had gotten the same impression from her. Nobility, selflessness, compassion… all traits that those with silver eyes were destined to share.

On the other hand was Blake. He had seen that ideology before, in broken and bitter huntsman who had seen far too much loss for one lifetime.

One had seen hardships, and the other had many hardships to come. Ozpin couldn't stop the guilty feeling in his chest.

 **"** _Well, that's why we're here… to make it better_ **," Ruby says, smiling.**

 **"** _Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister_ **!" Yang cries out, picking Ruby up and thus ruining the intimate moment between her and Blake. The younger sister punched the older sister, and then the two began their brawl.**

"Like all true siblings," Qrow grinned, giving his twin a thumbs-up.

 **"** _Well Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to_ **-" Blake begins.**

 **"** _What in the world is going on here_ **?" a familiar voice shrills. Weiss approaches the trio, glaring at Ruby and Yang. "** _Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep_ _ **–"**_

 ** _"_** _OH, NOT YOU AGAIN_ **!" both Yang and Weiss shout while Ruby frantically shushes them.**

"Those two are just like fire and ice," Taiyang remarked. "Get it? Cause –"

"We got it, Tai," Summer assured him.

 **"** _Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep_ **!" Ruby says.**

 **Blake stares up at the scene, rolling her eyes. "** _Oh, now you're on my side_ **," the heiress snaps.**

 **"** _I was always on your side_ **!"**

 **"** _Yeah, what's your problem with my sister_ **?" Yang demands, leaning forward. "** _She's only trying to be nice_ **!"**

 **"** _She's a hazard to my health_ **!" Weiss stomps her leg, as Blake blows out the candles. The room is left pitch black as the vision ends.**

"So, tomorrow is initiation, huh." Summer glanced at Ozpin. "Do you think you're still launching them into the air."

Ozpin said nothing, but merely smiled. He was always fond of the team selection process. If that was the next vision, he looked forward to it.

He may as well enjoy the innocence while it lasted.

* * *

 **With regards to RWBY Chibi, I probably won't have STRQ react to that. Unless by some miracle I finish Vol1-3 waaaaay before Vol4 starts, I maaaaay do it. I've always liked Chibi cash grab shows, and by that I mean I love the Naruto one. Here's to hoping we at least get Team TRQ in it (+grave for summer rip in pyrrha sweet princess)**

 **Guess which pairing in Team RWBY I ship. Hint: it starts with F and ends with reezerburn ;)**


	8. The First Step, Part 1

**6969 is the best Ninja Sex Party song. Just sayin'.**

* * *

Well, Glynda supposed it could be worse. Sitting between Summer Rose and Professor Ozpin, she couldn't help but get sucked into the story of Ruby Rose. Of course, she would never admit that – although she may have only graduated Beacon herself two years prior, she was still a teacher, and had a reputation to uphold.

In all honesty, she didn't expect to survive as long as she did. Being a huntress, even an educator, was a perilous line of work – not to mention the secrets Ozpin entrusted to her. It had been her last year. She was his most trusted student at the time. One day, he sat her down and told her everything. Maidens, silver-eyed warriors, and _her_.

Needless to say, she didn't take the load of information well, and that was when she was twenty years of age. If that Maiden (her spine shivered) were to come back, how long until her students realised the existence of magic?

Not to say that it didn't exist within one of them. On occasion, Glynda would look at Summer with pity when the girl would be looking the other way. Fate sure had a funny way of repaying the compassionate.

The lights went out. Another vision was starting. So it was time to meet more of her future students.

 **The screen is pitch black – until suddenly something slowly opens its eyes. It's a first person shot, as the person in question is met by a pair of bright blue eyes and vivid orange hair. The person slowly blinks, clearly just getting up.**

 **"** _Wake up, lazy bum_ **!" an orange-haired girl greets energetically.**

Glynda inwardly groaned, rubbing her temples.

"That's some way to wake someone up," Qrow grinned.

 **A boy sighs, sitting up. He wears a green tailcoat with black and gold trimmings, and his hair is long and black, a magenta streak down the left side of his locks. The girl wears a mix of white, black and pink. Her bright hair is short in contrast to his, reaching just past her ears.**

 **"** _It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning_ **!" the girl chants, flashing around the room while the boy sighs once more.**

"Weren't they in the song?" Summer asked. Taking another gander at the pair, Glynda's mind flashed back to the other team present a few visions ago. If she remembered correctly, they would be paired up with the clumsy Jaune Arc boy and a red-head girl.

"Yeah, they're with Jaune!" Taiyang voiced Glynda's thoughts.

 **The scene suddenly changes to a bathroom. The boy brushes his teeth, while the girl continues to talk behind him. "** _I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything_ **," she quickly adds, "** _I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me_ **!"**

 **The scene changes back to the ballroom as the boy ties a rope around his sleeping bag. The girl brushes her orange hair, still chatting. "** _But it's just crazy, you know? We've been friends for soooo long, what are the odds that we'd still be together_ **?"**

"Higher than you would think," Raven remarked, nudging her thumb at Qrow. "I've never managed to escape him."

Qrow smirked at his twin. "Tough luck, sis."

Glynda rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe an ever growing headache. She was getting the feeling that the girl would be too much for her to handle.

 **"** _Well, not_ 'together' _together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome! You are handsome, but that'd just be weird… right_ **?"**

"Aw, they'd make a cute couple," Summer cooed.

"Really? It looks like she's constantly high on caffeine and he's in constant need of caffeine."

The leader of STRQ shot Taiyang a fiery glare. "No, they're cute," she reasoned stubbornly.

 **The shot changes once again to the dining hall. The boy cuts into a plate of pancakes, while the girl talks with one in her mouth. "** _Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we do end up on a same team together_ **." She slurps the pancake and points her index figure up, as if she suddenly thought of a bright idea. "** _Oh! We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together_ **!"**

Unfortunately, plans to meet during the partner process rarely went well. It usually went down to sheer luck who was partnered with who.

That said, Glynda wouldn't be surprised if the girl managed to find her way to her friend.

 **"** _What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that wouldn't work, he has the school_ **."**

"On the contrary," Ozpin began, smiling deviously, "if I was to be given a generous sum…" Glynda and STRQ leaned back from the headmaster, shock frozen on their expressions. Ozpin chuckled lightly in response. "That was a joke."

"That's even worse!" Qrow screeched, pointing his finger at Ozpin. Glynda sighed. Her headache was just getting even worse.

 **Once again, the scenery changes. The boy opens a locker and picks up a pair of green pistols. "** _I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal_ **!" She gasps loudly. "** _A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth_ **?"**

 **"** _Nora…_ **" the boy finally speaks up. Nora lowers her hand and flashes to his other side.**

 **"** _Yes, Ren_ **?" she asks.**

 **Ren hides his weapons in his sleeves. "** _I don't think sloths make a lot of noise_ **."**

"Actually, they do," Qrow said.

Taiyang raised his brow sceptically. "And how would you know?"

In perfect sync, the Branwen twins activate their semblances. Two black birds flew over to Taiyang, both perched on his legs and staring up. Taiyang grinned. "Alright, you win," he admitted. "I keep forgetting you're birds." He gently petted Raven, who leant into his palm. Qrow pecked his arm in anger, and an instant later turned back to his human self - on Taiyang's lap.

"Ass!" he yelled. "Stop coming on to my sister!"

He would have been intimidating if he wasn't sitting on Taiyang's knee like a small child. Glynda almost sniggered at the sight.

Raven turned back on Taiyang's other knee, causing all three of them to fall to the floor in a heap. Summer groaned in annoyance, while the other members of her team returned to their seats, glaring at each other.

 **"** _That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together_ **!"**

 **"** _Come on Nora, let's go_ **," Ren says, slamming his locker shut.**

 **"** _But not_ together _together_ **," Nora repeats, giggling. The two make their way across the locker room, Nora skipping happily beside Ren.**

Finally, her headache was gone. Glynda sighed in relief. She had nothing against Ren and Nora - in fact, she did find enjoyment in Nora's bright attitude that she knew was sorely needed in such dark times – but listening to her just made her head hurt. She pitied her future self.

"I still think they're a couple," Summer asserted. "Or at least they're going to be."

"Are you kidding?" Taiyang scoffed. "They're obviously just friends."

"For now!"

 **The two pass Ruby and Yang, the former looking in her own locker. "** _Wonder what those two were so worked up about_ **," Ruby says.**

"Rubes!" Summer cheered, appearing to instantly forget about Ren and Nora. Glynda had to admit, she was glad to see the red-clad girl and the blonde beauty again. She was rather fond of them (although had many critiques on their combat ability).

 **Yang turns around. "** _Oh, who knows. So! You seem awfully chipper this morning_ **," she comments, crossing her arms and smiling.**

 **Ruby lets out a short, soft laugh. "** _Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff_ **," she says, grabbing Crescent Rose from her locker and holding it dearly. "** _Today I let my sweetheart do the talking_ **."**

"Kid, _always_ let your weapon do the talking," Qrow smirked. Summer turned and glared at him with furious silver eyes. The scythe user jumped. "Wait – Summer – I didn't mean it like – I meant guns!"

 **"** _Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation_ **," Yang reminds her. "** _If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together_ **."**

"I get the feeling Yang doesn't want to be with Ruby," Summer said, frowning.

"Understandable," Raven added. "Yang doesn't want Ruby doting on her all the time. It wouldn't end well for either of them."

"Ruby shouldn't need her sister all the time," Taiyang chimed in. "She needs to grow as a person and a huntress on her own."

"I… I guess," the leader reluctantly agreed.

 **"** _Ugh, you sound like dad_ **!" Ruby groans.**

The man in question pointed at himself and gave Summer a wide grin.

 **"** _Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting_ **?" Ruby asks, shoving her weapon back into her locker. "** _And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk_ **!" She crosses her arms smugly.**

Her mother froze for a moment. "Yeah, Ruby shouldn't dote on Yang."

 **"** _What about when we form teams_ **?" Yang asks.**

 **Ruby looks away from her sister nervously. "** _Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something…_ **"**

"Don't worry, kiddo, that's happening anyway," Qrow said.

 **"** _Maybe you should try being on someone else's team_ **?" Yang suggests cautiously, fiddling with her hair.**

Glynda was amazed at the similarities between Ruby and Yang and some of Team STRQ. She worked out well into that year that Raven Branwen played with her hair under times of stress. A trait that Yang had no doubt picked up from her.

 **Ruby marches up to Yang, pointing a finger at her threateningly. "** _My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me_ **?" She narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.**

"She looks just like you, Miss Rose," Glynda remarked, voicing her earlier thoughts. Summer beamed.

"She does, doesn't she?" she laughed. There was no mistaking the pride in her voice when she talked about her future child.

 **"** _W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought…_ **" Yang protests. "** _…I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell_ **!"**

 **Ruby stands back, offended. "** _What the? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely_ **-"**

 **"** _-Ridiculous_ **!" Jaune cries out, walking between the two sisters and staring down at a piece of paper. "** _There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Ugh, why does this have to happen today_ **?"**

"He's already forgotten his locker," Glynda sighed.

 **Jaune passes by Weiss and a red-haired girl. The shot stays put on the two.**

 **"** _So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on_ **?" Weiss asks the other girl.**

"Pyrrha… Pyrrha… why does that sound so familiar?" Summer wondered.

She was met with shrugs by her team. Glynda herself had no idea what the young leader was talking about. Summer dipped her head, frowning.

"I swear I've heard it somewhere before."

An instant later, Qrow called out loudly, "she's on the team with Jaune and those other two!", as if he didn't hear a thing Summer said. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Glynda shot him a stern look. He was never good at observation.

 **"** _I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself_ **," Weiss compliments.**

 **Pyrrha looks away from the heiress' gaze, contemplating. "** _Hmm… I'm not quite sure_ **," she replies. "** _I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may_ **."**

"Going with the flow, huh?" Taiyang commented. "That's a good attitude."

"For a period of time, yes," Ozpin said, garnering the room's attention. "If Ms Pyrrha wishes to survive in the world of Grimm, however, she will need much more than that. As will all of you."

At the last few words, he stared pointedly at Taiyang. The brawler scratched the back of his head, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Oz, you jokester…"

Glynda huffed. The lack of respect present in their students was astounding.

 **Weiss smiles. "** _Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together_ **," she suggests.**

Summer, Taiyang, and Qrow howled with laughter, while the last member of their team sniggered lightly.

 **"** _Well that sounds grand_ **!" Pyrrha says.**

 **"** _Great_ **!" Weiss cheers. A black thunderstorm suddenly forms between Pyrrha and Weiss, as the white-haired girl turns around deviously.** ** _This will be perfect! The smartest combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now: we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!_**

"I'm not even sure how I should respond to that," Summer said, staring at the heiress with a blank expression.

"I mean, clearly this is all bullshit," Qrow scoffed. " _Ruby_ is the strongest girl."

"Are you kidding me? That title belongs to _Yang_ ," Raven retorted.

Glynda coughed before the twins' argument could escalate into a brawl. "Neither of them are perfect," she reminded. "Now be quiet."

 **The black cloud behind Weiss vanishes as Jaune places his hand on the locker seductively. "** _You know what else is great_ **?" he asks. Weiss turns around and Pyrrha steps away. "** _Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you_ **."**

"He's… different," Summer noted, bewildered. "Yet somehow familiar."

Raven and Summer both glanced at the blond between them, then at each other. Glynda noted the smirks that flashed across their lips before they both turned back to the vision.

 **"** _You again_ **?" Weiss huffs.**

 **"** _Nice to meet you, Jaune_ **," Pyrrha greets, waving her hand politely.**

"So all of Jaune's team are friendly and cool," Qrow observed. "And Ruby gets stuck with the girl with a stick up her ass and ice princess over here."

 **"** _Yeah, yeah_ **," Jaune dismisses her, pushing Pyrrha out of the way so that he could talk with Weiss. "** _So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day_ **." He flexes his arm, showing off.**

 **"** _Oh, you've got to be kidding me_ **." She crosses her arms and glares at him, unimpressed.**

"Back when she called him 'tall, blond, and scraggly'?" Summer shook her head, red with second-hand embarrassment. "Oh, Jaune…"

 **"** _Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed_ **!" he reassures her. He folds his arms, leaning towards the shorter girl. "** _So, been hearing rumours about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say_ **?"**

 **"** _Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-_ **" Pyrrha says, distracting Jaune. He stands up straight, looking directly at her.**

 **"** _You don't say_ **," he says, moving closer to the red-head. "** _Well, hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team_ **."**

"Tai," Raven groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He's just like Tai."

The hunter in question turned to her, grinning. "Something wrong, hotstuff?"

She shot him a dark crimson stare in return. He laughed.

 **Weiss rushes in between the pair, pushing them away from each other. "** _Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to_ **?"**

 **"** _Not in the slightest, Snow Angel_ **."**

"Angel is the last thing I would refer to Weiss as," Qrow scowled.

 **Weiss gestures to Pyrrha. "** _This is Pyrrha_ **."**

 **"** _Hello again_ **!" Pyrrha smiles.**

 **"** _Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum_ **," the heiress boasts on the huntress-in-training's behalf.**

 **"** _Never heard of it_ **."**

Glynda narrowed her brows. A huntsman who didn't know the name of one of the eight academies? Even for one in training, it was unheard of. Something was fishy about Jaune Arc.

 **"** _She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row… a new record_ **!"**

Team STRQ and Glynda sat frozen in their seats, shocked beyond their core. Ozpin widened his eyes in surprise.

"Thirteen?" Summer exclaimed. "She's been winning the top competition in Mistral since she was _thirteen_?"

"I take back what I said before," Qrow shook his head in disbelief. "This girl may be on par with Rubes – and Yang." He quickly adds the last comment.

 **"** _The what_ **?" Jaune asks.**

"How does he not know that?" Glynda asked. "Where is he getting his education from?"

 **Weiss, frustrated, waves her arms about in rapid motion furiously. "** _She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box_ **!" she yells.**

 **Jaune gasps. Loudly. "** _That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters_ **!" he exclaims, pointing at Pyrrha in disbelief.**

Glynda tutted disapprovingly. _That_ should not be what Jaune knew Pyrrha from. Hunstmen should pay attention to their fellow hunters at all times, not just see them on cereal boxes.

 **"** _Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you_ **," Pyrrha says.**

 **"** _So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team_ **?" Weiss questions smugly. Pyrrha darts her eyes back and forth between Jaune and Weiss, looking increasingly unhappy as the heiress continued talking.**

 **"** _I guess not… Sorry_ **," Jaune apologises, slumped.**

 **"** _Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader_ **," Pyrrha says, placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder armour.**

"Aw," Summer cooed. "That's cute."

 **"** _D'oh, stop it_ **!"**

 **"** _Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged_ **!" Weiss scolds.**

Despite it being the unpopular opinion amongst her students, Glynda agreed with Weiss Schnee on that aspect. Remnant was a cruel place, and immaturity amongst huntsman would only lead to death.

As if sensing her thoughts, Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Glynda," he whispered. "We do not know how much longer they have left to live. Let him enjoy his life while he can."

"But-"

She stops herself, noting Ozpin's guilty look. Neither of them wanted to make weapons out of student, yet there they were. She supposed Jaune's lack of maturity was a good thing overall – after all, happiness retracted the Grimm.

 **"** _Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune_ **," he says. "** _Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say_ **?"**

 **Weiss steps back from him. "** _Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please_ **?"**

 **Jaune suddenly flies across the screen, screaming, and landing near a locker. A red and gold spear pierces through his hood and into the metal. Pyrrha steps forward, waving apologetically. "** _I'm sorry_ **!"**

"She says that a lot," Qrow said.

 **"** _Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation_ **?" Glynda's voice echoes through the intercom. "** _Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately_ **."**

Glynda herself cringed. It was jarring, hearing her future self talk.

"Beacon Cliff, huh?" Summer remarked. "That sure brings back memories. Same old initiation, then."

Ozpin smiled to himself.

 **Pyrrha and Weiss stroll pass Jaune, Pyrrha picking up her spear on the way. "** _It was nice meeting you_ **!" she says as Jaune drops to the floor.**

 **"** _Likewise_ **," he sighs.**

 **Yang and Ruby soon approach him. "** _Having some trouble there, Lady-Killer_ **?" Yang asks as Ruby helps him up.**

 **"** _I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence_ **." He looks down in defeat. "** _Where did I go wrong_ **?"**

"With that awful advice for starters," Taiyang commented.

 **"** _Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start_ **," Yang says.**

"But that was the best part," the blond added.

 **"** _Come on, Jaune. Let's go_ **," Ruby says, supporting Jaune.**

 **The scene changes to Beacon Cliff. A luscious green hill overlooking Emerald Forest, with the students, Glynda and Ozpin standing at its edge.**

"Oh, the nostalgia!" Qrow grinned, throwing his hands back for dramatic effect.

 **"** _For years you have trained to become warriors_ **," Ozpin says, hand grasping his cup of coffee. "** _And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest_ **."**

 **"** _Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams_ **," Glynda begins. "** _Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today_ **."**

 **"** _What_ **?" Ruby says, scared.**

 **"** _These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon_ **," Ozpin explains. "** _So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with_ **."**

 **Ruby repeats her scared noise.**

 **"** _That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years_ **." Ruby shatters at his words.**

 **"** _What_ **?" she yells.**

"I had that exact same reaction, Rubes," Summer smiled. "Luckily for me, I ended up with a good partner!" She glanced at Raven, whose cheeks turned pink.

"Y-yeah, same," she said.

 **"** _See? I told you_ **!" Nora turns to Ren.**

 **"** _After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest_ **," Ozpin continues. "** _You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die_ **."**

 **Jaune laughs nervously, gulping.**

 **"** _You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions_ **?"**

 **"** _Yeah, um, sir-_ **" Jaune raises his hand.**

 **"** _Good_ **!" Ozpin takes no notice of Jaune. "** _Now, take your positions_ **."**

"Geez, Oz, you don't have to be such an ass!" Qrow said. The headmaster pushed his glasses up his nose, staring ahead.

"Some people must learn the hard way."

 **The huntsmen and huntresses pose, ready for flight. Only Jaune remains without a stance. "** _Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question_ **." The landing pads begin flinging students in the air one by one. "** _So, this landing strategy thing, uh – what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something_ **?"**

 **"** _No. You will be falling_ **," Ozpin deadpans.**

 **"** _Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us_ **?"**

 **"** _No. You will be using your own landing strategy_ **."**

 **"** _Uhhuh… yeah_ **."**

 **Yang winks at Ruby before putting on shades, recoiling her gauntlets. An instant later, she disappears, sent flying by the pad. Ruby follows her.**

Taiyang gave a sudden gasp, then swallowed. "They're fine," he whispered to himself. "They'll be fine."

 **Jaune turns back to Ozpin. "** _So, um, what exactly is a landing strateg-_ **" He screams in terror as he too is sent flying over Emerald Forest, along with the other students. Ozpin observes the huntsmen in training while Glynda remains focused on her scroll.**

 **The headmaster sips his coffee, eyeing the sky with amusement. With that, the vision ends.**

"Ozpin, you psycho!" Qrow exclaimed, pointing at his headmaster. "You _like_ doing that."

Ozpin remained silent, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Glynda sighed. Unbeknownst to the student body, the headmaster had his own… interesting sense of humour. She quickly learnt that in her final year at Beacon Academy.

There was one thing Glynda Goodwitch took away from the latest vision – she was going to have a headache in around twenty year's time.

* * *

 **I found this really hard to write. Probably cause nothing here really affects Team STRQ just yet. Ah well.**

 **Also, I started writing that HP/STRQ fanfic! It's really fun to write. I'm super excited to show you guys some day. :P**


	9. The First Step, Part 2

**Man, this is a short chapter. For a short episode.**

 **3 more till _NEVERMORE FIGHT_. Get hyped!**

* * *

Qrow had to admit, he liked Ruby's weapon. A lot. That was probably his bias talking (after all, he had a soft spot for guns. And scythes. And gun-scythes), but he was head over heels in love with the design.

The hints they had seen of the other weapons were enough to get him excited. Seeing new, cool designs? He was a hundred percent on board.

He supposed that made him like Ruby. That overexcitement over seeing rifle-swords or dust infused axes was something she and him both shared – along with his white-cloaked leader, of course.

The lights dimmed. Qrow smirked.

 **The atmosphere is gentle, soothing. The shot fades in, the green forests of Vale and the mountains behind them. A single black bird flies through the wind, cawing calmly. It is a place of serenity.**

Qrow sighed, breathing in through his nose. He smiled sheepishly, imagining the Emerald Forest. The image made him nostalgic for the woods. How he yearned to return back to nature.

 **The bird suddenly shrieks as a red blur smashes into it, causing the both of them to crash towards the ground, rose petals in their wake. "** _Birdy no_ **!"**

"HOLY –" he screamed, startled awake. To his embarrassment, no one else had acted like he did. He blushed furiously, ignoring the stares of the females in the room and the sniggering of the blue-eyed blond.

Qrow swore he was going to _murder_ Tai one day.

 **Ruby shot dust bullets at the ground, using the recoil to slow herself down. She quickly shifted Crescent Rose into its scythe form and used its blade to spin around a tree branch, halting herself further.**

"Slowing herself down using the environment and her weapon?" Summer mused. "She's definitely quick to adapt."

 **The shot changes to Weiss, who is shown to quickly activate her glyphs and dart across the forest using them.**

 **Next Lie Ren is shown, who uses the blades of his two pistols to cut into a nearby tree and spiral down the trunk, landing safely on the forest floor. He brushes the dust from his clothing. A sudden explosion erupts from the distance, catching Ren's attention. He looks up, only to see a cheering blonde girl fly across the clearing in the foliage.**

 **Yang uses the recoil from her gauntlets to further herself, performing flips on the bushes of the trees. She laughs, pushing herself into the trees. She stumbles off screen, before appearing again. She kicks off the trunks of several trees, quickly descending to the forest floor. She rolls on the floor, grunting.**

 **"** _Nailed it_ **."**

Qrow could practically _feel_ his sister groaning beside him, and his partner grinning beside her. He wondered how the two could ever have a kid together – their personalities were just too different.

He silently cursed his thoughts as he tried to shake away the images of the two having hate sex.

 **The shot changes to Pyrrha, who falls with her shield and lance raised. She smashes through three trees before rolling to a halt on a large branch. She switches her lance to a sniper mode, scouring the area before she spots a screaming Jaune. Activating its lance mode once again, she throws her weapon at Jaune, using the gun to propel it at a rapid speed. A moment passes before a thud is heard, as well as a distant "** _Thank you_ **!"**

 **"** _I'm sorry_ **!" Pyrrha calls back, waving.**

"What's she saying sorry for? She saved his life!" Qrow said.

"It's a habit," Summer replied. "Like how you… you…" she struggled to find the proper words to describe Qrow.

"How I'm an ass?" he suggested. The leader nodded, blushing. He waved it off. "Don't worry, I accepted that part of my personality way back. I getcha."

 **The scene changes to the forest floor, silent for a moment. Suddenly, Ruby lands on the ground with a thud. "** _Gotta find Yang_ **," she thinks, looking up and sprinting forwards. "** _Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang gotta find – YAAAAAANG! YAAAAAAAAAANG_ **!"**

 **She calls out the last word, searching for her sister.**

"Don't!" Taiyang exclaimed. "There's Grimm, they'll hear you!"

 **"** _Ugh, this is bad, this is really bad_ **!" Ruby thinks, eyes narrowing. "** _What if I can't find her? What if someone else finds her first_ **?"**

 **A thought bubble appears above her head, an image of a pair of smaller Jaune and Ruby in it.**

Qrow blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Am I… having a fever dream?" he wondered.

 **"** _There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny_ **!" The image changes to Jaune alone, holding his sword out dramatically before being mauled by wolves. "** _I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh! What about Blake_ **?" The image changes to the smirking Blake. "** _So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books_ **!" The small Blake sits by three piles of books, nose in one, before the image changes to Blake edging away from a blabbering Ruby. "** _Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her_ **."**

 **Ruby shakes her head, the thought bubble disappearing. "** _Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school_ **?"**

"Oh no…" Taiyang groaned.

"Oh no…" Raven repeated.

"Oh no…" Summer sighed.

The remaining member of their team stared at them in confusion. He didn't know what the hell they were even talking about.

 **"** _There's Yang, Jaune, Blake and_ **…"**

 **Ruby suddenly skids to a halt. The shot zooms quickly into Weiss Schnee, who turns to look at the sudden noise.**

"… _Oh NO_ ," Qrow cringed. "Oh no... that's horrible."

"We should've seen this coming." Summer's head was in her hands. She couldn't bear to look up in fear of second-hand embarrassment. Qrow didn't blame her – he didn't want his future niece anywhere near _ice princess_. Well, obviously they were going to be on a team together, but he secretly wished that Ruby would get paired up with the Blake girl.

Mostly due to the fact that their combined attacks would be _legendary_.

 **Weiss stares at Ruby. Ruby stares at Weiss. Her eyes soften and a small smile reaches her lips. Weiss continues staring for another moment before storming off.**

 **"** _Wait! Where are you going_ **?" Ruby calls. She looks down, kicking the dirt with her boot. "** _We're supposed to be teammates_ **."**

"I just got a sudden sense of déjà vu," Summer remarked, looking at her partner accusingly.

"…I was walking towards the relics," came Raven's retort.

"You were heading the complete opposite way."

"…Sorry," she apologised, smiling sheepishly. "I wasn't great with communication."

Summer jumped over Taiyang, landing on Raven's lap. Her partner squawked in response, startled by the sudden movement. The silver-eyed girl wrapped her arms around Raven's neck, burying herself in the huntress' shoulder. "You're kinda crap," their leader laughed, as her victim blushed furiously. "But I can understand you."

"S-Summer – you're too close – "

In a flash, Summer Rose was back at her seat, leaving a dishevelled Raven behind. The black-haired huntress fixed her clothing, cheeks pink. "Dumb bird," Summer teased, sticking her tongue out.

Qrow and Taiyang glanced at the girls, before their eyes met each other. The blond readied himself to tackle his own partner to the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ ," Qrow snarled.

He lowered himself down. "So, Ruby and Weiss could either end up like us," Taiyang pointed at himself and Qrow, "or them," he pointed at Raven and Summer.

 **Weiss walks through Emerald Forest, wincing at the pricks of the bushes.**

 **"** _Ugh, come on you stupid urgh… come on_ **," Jaune mumbles, tugging at Pyrrha's spear. He hangs by the hood high on the trunk of a tall tree, looking down on Weiss. He waves and laughs nervously. Weiss turns and returns to Ruby.**

 **"** _By no means does this make us friends_ **," she says, dragging Ruby by the hood.**

 **"** _You came back_ **!" Ruby cheers.**

"Poor Jaune," Taiyang remarked.

 **"** _Hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here_ **?" Jaune yells as the pair walk off.**

 **"** _Jaune_ **?" Pyrrha calls out. "** _Do you… have any spots left on your team_ **?"**

"I take that back," the blond said. "Jaune is a very lucky man."

 **Jaune crosses his arms stubbornly. "** _Very funny_ **," he says. He looks down at the red-head and smiles, Pyrrha returning the bright expression.**

"Couple, couple, couple," Summer chanted under her breath.

"…What?" Qrow asked, raising a brow.

"They've gotta be a couple," the leader sang, still under her breath.

The Branwen shook his head and sighed, smiling. His leader had a knack for pairing certain people together.

 **"** _What's the hurry_ **?" Ruby asks.**

 **"** _I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow_ **," Weiss snaps back. "** _I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your – What the_ **?" Ruby flashes in front of Weiss, smiling widely.**

 **"** _I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me_ **!" the silver-eyed girl declares, pointing at herself before placing her hands on her hips proudly.**

 **"** _When did_ **?"**

 **"** _Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters_ **!"**

"That's true," Qrow nodded in agreement. "The battlefield and the classroom are two completely separate things."

"You don't even know!" Summer cried out. "You twins are _cool_ in both environments - me and Tai are complete social disasters!"

Qrow crossed his arms, his sister mimicking the action. "The trick is to not try," he said.

He smirked as he heard Taiyang groan in frustration.

 **"** _You're about so see a whole different side of me today, Weiss_ **!" Ruby wraps an arm around Weiss' shoulder, grinning. "** _And after it's all over, you're gonna be like_ 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool… and I want to be her friend **."**

 **Ruby darts away, leaving rose petals and the Schnee heiress behind her. Weiss waves at her face before placing a hand on her hip impatiently. "** _You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time_ **!"**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Taiyang shouted. "FUCKING GOT 'EM!"

"Language!" Glynda snapped.

 **The shot pans out. Leaves rustle, and the forest begins to turn dark. Foreboding. "** _Ruby_ **?" Weiss suddenly realises she's alone. "** _Ruby_ **?" she repeats. A pair of glowing red eyes appear behind her, then more surround her. The creatures of Grimm growl menacingly.**

 **A Beowulf snarls from behind a bush.**

 **"** _Ruby_ **!"**

 **The Grimm roars, and the vision cuts to black.**

So, it was his worst nightmare come true. His future niece, the scythe-wielding badass, was partners with a Schnee. This day sucked.

Okay, he was being a little dramatic. In truth, Ruby could probably bring out the best in Weiss. If their relationship ended up being anything like his sister and Summer's, then he wouldn't mind Schnee that much. Hell, he may just like her.

Key word – _may_. Depends if she could soften up.

Qrow leaned back on his chair, hands in his pockets. Seeing the kids' first day was nostalgic for all of Team STRQ. It seemed like such a long time ago.

He wondered if Team RWBY could live up to STRQ's own first year.

* * *

 **(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°) praise Rosebird/enabler prime/dead(beat) mums (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)**

 **may have gotten a lil overboard with that one**

 **I need to write Rosebird one day. I have a drabble on my tumblr (qrowbranwin) and that's about it.**

 **rip in pennies weiss 1974 - 2020**


	10. The Emerald Forest, Part 1

**HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS GAME OF THRONES SEASON 6. Sorry I'm a day off schedule, but GAME OF THRONES happened so I decided to rewatch the series. Up to season 2. So good y'all. So good.**

 **I have the STRQ and Harry Potter fanfic up, if you want to check it out.**

* * *

There was way too much of Taiyang in Yang. Raven should have expected as much – one glance at the girl, and she could see his influence over her. Her wide grin, her cocky posture, her overprotective manners. Without a doubt, she was the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long.

And she inherited her looks and her temper from her mother. Great. If there was one thing Raven would like to keep in her bloodline, it was her anger issues. She was real glad Yang didn't inherit her sharp, witty humour or her ability to remain stoic in the most extreme cases and her –

Yeah, it was probably for the best that she was more like Taiyang. Hell, Raven saw some of Summer in her too. Just like she saw Summer, Taiyang, and Qrow in Ruby. Team STRQ must have raised the kids together.

What a mission that would be. She couldn't imagine Qrow trying to clean up after a dirty diaper, or herself for that matter. The Branwens were never great with kids.

The lights dimmed, signalling the start of a new vision.

 **The shot opens up to the Emerald Forest, panning down to reveal Yang strolling through the woods. "** _Hellooo_ **?" Yang calls out. A dark flash rushes through nearby. "** _Is anyone out there? Helloooo_ **?"**

"What is it with these kids and _yelling_?" Taiyang asked, frowning. "Yang, sweetie, be quiet! Grimm will hear you!"

"Aren't Grimm just attracted to negative emotions?" Summer pointed out. "Yelling really won't ma-"

"And cover up your legs! You're going to catch a cold!"

Raven groaned, placing her head in her hands. She wondered how her future self could _ever_ end up with someone so… so... obnoxious.

 **"** _I'm getting bored here_ **!" Yang raises her arms up for dramatic effect. A bush rustles nearby her. "** _Someone there_ **?" she asks, turning. She looks between two bushes, smiling. "** _Ruby, is that you_ **?"**

 **A menacing growl is her only response.**

"Ruby sure sounds different," Qrow joked. "Must be puberty."

 **"** _…Nope_ **."**

 **Yang dives out of the way as an Ursa snarls and lunges for her, claws raised.**

Raven narrowed her eyes. It was close – too close. She would've been ready to _kill_ the scum that laid a finger on her daughter.

 _…Since when did I become Taiyang?_ she thought, blinking.

 **She quickly balances herself, recoiling her gauntlets before back-flipping to dodge a second ursa. One grimm rushes ferociously for her again, but is countered by a punch that sends it flying back. The second grimm follows its comrade, and this time it is faced with a fiery uppercut followed by a fast kick. The grimm collapses on the forest floor.**

 **"** _You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you_ **?" Yang asks casually. The grimm roar in response, lunging for her again. "** _You could just say no_ **!"**

"Something tells me she's not taking this as seriously as she should be," Summer sighed.

Raven definitely knew where she got it from. She darted her eyes from her brother to Taiyang. The snarky remarks were no doubt their faults; even her and Summer had slowly picked up their habits in battle.

 **An ursa swipes its claws while the blonde brawler backflips out of its reach, narrowly avoiding a hit. She laughs mockingly. "** _Geez, you two couldn't hit the bronze side of a_ **–"**

 **Yang stutters to a halt. A single strand of golden hair drifts gently down before her eyes, locked onto the distraction. The strand reaches the forest floor and there is a moment of anticipated silence.**

"Oh no…" Qrow, Summer, and Taiyang cringed away from the vision. Raven stared at the image of the hair, bewildered and just as silent as her daughter.

"I'M GOING TO _MURDER_ THEM!" she thundered, standing up aggressively. Three pairs of arms held her back while she attempted to annihilate the grimm that dared messed with her own blood's _hair_.

 **"** _You_ **…" Yang growls, closing her eyes before opening to reveal fiery red pupils. The grimm glance at each other, almost in confusion. "** _…YOU MONSTER_ **!"**

"That's cute!" Summer cooed, still struggling to hold back Raven. "They're so alike!"

Raven took no notice of the comments of the others, focusing only on Yang. It seemed that her daughter was holding enough anger for the both of them. She forced herself to calm down, although her body still shook with anger.

 **The blonde brawler slams her fists down as her body erupts into flames. She darts towards the grimm and lands a series of fiery punches, uppercutting the creature into the air before barraging it with further attacks. The ursa is thrown through several trees, the force of Yang's punches and gauntlets making the forest catch fire. Yang turns and glares at the other ursa that rushes towards her.**

 **"** _What, you want some too_ **?" she demands. The ursa roars before collapsing at Yang's feet.**

 **Blake stands behind it, weapon drawn. Yang pants as the raven-haired girl pulls back her weapon. Blake smirks at Yang.**

 **"** _…I could've taken him_ **."**

"Yes! Team Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang is complete!" Taiyang cheered.

"If only we had an acronym for them," Glynda commented sarcastically.

"Team WRYB?" Qrow suggested. The team sniggered. Qrow eyed Raven, smiling wildly. She sighed.

"Team RYWB would fit much better," she reluctantly joked. Her teammates erupted into another fit of giggles.

 **The scene changes to Weiss, surrounded by beowulves. She raises her rapier, confidently posing for battle. "** _Remember your training, Weiss…_ **" she thinks. "** _Head up_ **," she lifts her head up, "** _shoulders back_ **," she straightens her posture, "** _right foot forward – not that forward_ **!" she steps her foot forward.**

"She's done her homework," the duelling professor pushed her glasses forward. "Her form is, theoretically, correct."

"But?" Summer asked, sensing her teacher's hesitance.

"… _But_ that doesn't guarantee a victory, especially against a foe as unpredictable as grimm," she critiqued.

Qrow grinned. "So I'm better than her? You admit I'm a great fighter?"

Glynda remained silent.

 **"** _Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…_ **"**

 **She switches to a red dust, charging forward with her blade. "** _NOW_ **!"**

 **Ruby lands in front of her in a flash, injuring the grimm. "** _Gotcha_ **!"**

Summer, Qrow and Taiyang clapped their hands, all congratulating the girl on the attack. Raven put her hand over her mouth, hiding the oncoming laugh attack that was threatening to erupt. She had never seen something so comical in her life.

 **Weiss gasps in shock, unable to stop her movements. She stumbles and aims her blade at another direction, sending a fiery blast that hits a tree. Unfortunately, she starts a forest fire.**

"Nice going, Weiss," Qrow snickered.

" _Clearly_ that was Ruby's kill," Summer added.

Raven's body shook with silent laughter. She felt a pair of eyes locked onto her; Taiyang, probably, was staring at her. She didn't care. _Dust_ , that was hilarious.

 **Ruby glances at the tree in concern. Suddenly, a claw knocks her back and collides with her partner, who stumbles back on the impact. "** _Hey, watch it_ **!" Ruby snaps.**

 **"** _Excuse me, you attacked out of turn, I could've killed you_ **!"**

" _There are no damn turns in battle_!" Glynda yelled, the frustration evident in her tone.

 **"** _You'll have to try a lot harder than that_ **," Ruby mutters, raising her scythe. She changes her ammo while Weiss steps back. A tree suddenly collapses beside them, alit from Weiss' fire. Weiss stanches Ruby.**

 **"** _We have to go_ **!" she says, leading Ruby out of the clearing. The grimm howl in pain as the flames engulf their bodies.**

Team STRQ stared in stunned silence at the roaring flames. "So, uh, Oz…" Taiyang began, addressing the headmaster. "Does the forest usually get set on fire?"

"It happens occasionally," Ozpin answered.

"Define 'occasionally'."

"…Twice a year."

"Didn't that guy from team CROM set the forest on fire a few months back?" Summer asked. Raven nodded. She was with one of their team members that day, working for a history assignment. She would never forget the look of pure fury on her face. That was a fun day.

 **Weiss and Ruby reach to a halt, the black smoke from the fire behind them. The two pant.**

 **"** _What was that? That should've been easy_ **?" Ruby gestures to the burning forest.**

 **"** _Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes I wouldn't have set the forest on fire_ **!" Weiss retorts.**

"OOOOOOOOOH!" the boys of STRQ shouted.

 **"** _What's that supposed to mean_ **?"**

 **"** _I'm just surprised that someone that talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter_ **!"**

"She's right," Raven agreed. The rest of her team stared at her in mock horror. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Grimm don't understand us, as far as we know. The two could have easily talked with one another. Both of them are at fault here."

The others reluctantly nodded.

 **"** _Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own_ **!"**

 **"** _Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon_ **!" Weiss insults. "** _Bravo_ **."**

"It is an impressive feat," Ozpin said, surprising the team. He wasn't one to commentate on the visions unless he was directed spoken to. "But no one can sneak into my academy."

He said the last sentence with complete assurance.

 **Weiss storms away, Ruby following behind. In her frustration, the red-cloaked her slices at a nearby tree before switching her weapon back to its dormant form and placing it behind her.**

 **A single giant black feather drifts down behind them.**

"A nevermore!" Taiyang exclaimed.

"Wow Tai, I didn't know you were that good at naming animals," Qrow teased. "Now what animal goes 'moo'?"

"Shut up, Qrow," Raven snapped, glaring at her twin. He narrowed his eyes, glancing between the pair of Raven and Taiyang before turning back to the vision.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha walk through the forest, Pyrrha leading. Several distant explosions are heard, drawing Jaune's attention. "** _Did you hear that_ **?" he asks quietly.**

 **"** _Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy_ **," Pyrrha answers. The two continue their search for the relics. The red-haired warrior pushes a branch aside to venture forth, hitting Jaune and causing him to fall over. "** _Jaune_ **!" she exclaims. "** _I'm sorry_ **."**

 **Jaune shrugs, laughing. "** _It's okay. It's just a scratch_ **."**

Summer smiled brightly at the scene. "He's so clueless," she said. "She's so kind. I love their partnership!"

 **"** _Why didn't you activate your aura_ **?" Pyrrha asks, approaching Jaune.**

 **"** _Huh_ **?"**

 **Pyrrha blinks. "** _Your aura_ **."**

 **Jaune mutters unintelligible words.**

 **"** _Jaune… do you know what aura is_ **?"**

"Hold up," Qrow said, hand raised. "How the hell does this kid not know aura? It's one of the first things you learn in any academy! It's huntsman 101!"

"He could have not gone to an academy," Raven pointed out. There were a few cases of outsiders who managed to enter Beacon despite no prior academic experience. She had met one in the year above them. She was, without a doubt, one of the best students of that year.

"But usually they have high combat skills anyway," Glynda argued. "I have a feeling about this Jaune boy…"

 **Jaune scoffs. "** _Of course I do! Do_ you _know what aura is_ **?"**

 **"** _Aura is the manifestation of our soul_ **," Pyrrha explains. As she talks, the scene shifts to Lie Ren wandering the forest alone. "** _It bares our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there_ **?"**

 **Ren narrows his eyes. "** _Uh, yeah_ **," Jaune replies.**

 **A large black king taijitu hisses and rises up behind Ren. It quickly coils around the huntsman, who readies himself for battle.**

"Woah, is he taking on that guy by himself?" Taiyang exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

Raven nodded in agreement. The boy must be incredibly talented if he could face a king taijitu alone where so many of his fellow students failed to take down a _Beowulf_ (she shuddered at their incompetence).

 **"** _With practise, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals_ **," Pyrrrha continues, pacing around Jaune.**

"Not grimm, though," Raven corrected.

 **"** _What about monsters_ **?" Jaune asks.**

 **"** _No_ **."**

"Oh," she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 **Ren backflips out of the range of the lunging taijitu, narrowly avoiding its sharp fangs. It stretches out for him again, screaming. "** _The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of grimm – the manifestation of animosity_ **." He pulls out his green pistols, jumping above the grimm before shooting dust bullets down. "** _They are the darkness, and we are the light_ **."**

 **"** _Right_ **." Ren kicks the king taijitu's head, knocking it back. "** _That's why we fight them_ **!"**

 **The grimm lunges for Ren yet again. "** _It's not about why. It's about knowing_ **." Ren slams his blades down on the grimm's head, before yet another scream is heard. "** _Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura_ **." A white king taijitu rises behind Ren. "** _Everyone has some of both_ **."**

"Two of them?" Summer gasped.

 **The white snake rushed forward, baring its fangs. Ren jumps out of the way as the other snake wakes up. He grits his teeth, glaring at the two grimm in front of him. "** _By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura_ **." Ren rides on the back of the snakes, aiming dust bullets at his enemies. The white snake lands a hit, disarming the huntsman. "** _You protect yourself and your soul when fighting_ **."**

 **Ren holds his hands up, blocking an incoming attack from the black grimm.**

 **"** _It's like a force field_ **!" Jaune exclaims, smiling.**

 **"** _Yes… if you want to look at it that way_ **," Pyrrha says.**

 **Ren holds back the fangs of the snake with his bare hands, struggling against its weight. Purple energy pulses from his hands. In one motion, he breaks apart the grimm's fangs and uses one of them to blind it. He uses the pulsing energy to attack the head directly, causing it to explode and fall next to its white counterpart.**

"Crap, he's better than all of us," Qrow whistled. "At aura, I mean," he added.

 **Ren rushes for the next grimm.**

 **The scene switches back to Jaune and Pyrrha. She places her hand on his shoulder. "** _Now, close your eyes and concentrate_ **."**

 **"** _Uh, okay_ **," Jaune complies. The two's auras light up – hers a bright red, and his a pure white.**

 **"** _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite and in distant and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee_ **," Pyrrha recites. She pulls away from Jaune, panting.**

 **"** _Pyrrha_ **?" Jaune exclaims.**

 **"** _It's all right_ **," she reassures him, straightening herself. "** _I used my aura to unlock yours but the energy to protect you now is your own_ **." She smirks as Jaune's wound heals itself. "** _You have a lot of it_ **."**

"And you know what they say about men with big aura-" Taiyang started.

Raven glared daggers at him, fuming. He stopped talking immediately.

 **Ren stands above the bodies of the two taijitu, pistols in hand. He pulls them back into his sleeve and wipes the dirt from his clothes. A strange sound is heard, and suddenly Nora hands upside down above Ren.**

 **"** _I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like_ **," Ren greets, smiling.**

 **Nora pokes Ren's nose playfully. "** _Boop_ **."**

 **And with that, the vision ends.**

"I love those two," Summer laughed.

"Ruby's still the best though," Qrow said.

"Yang," Taiyang and Raven chorused. She glanced at him, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. Damn, she was getting soft. Was that what motherhood will do to her?

Not that she minded. No, she didn't care one bit. Not even when all the others were arguing over weapons and students and whatever the hell they felt like, she found blissful peace just being next to him – even just leaning on his shoulder soothed her.

Shit.

Raven Branwen was falling for Taiyang Xiao Long.

* * *

 **Fun fact: the members of Team CROM are Chrom, Robin, Owain, and Maribelle. Can you guess where they come from?**

 **And to all of my GOT fams out there - dem s6 premiere tiddies tho.**


	11. The Emerald Forest, Part 2

**According to the last chapter, I last updated around the Game of Thrones premiere. So this chapter should come out around the finale, right? :P Sorry about the wait, got distracted by important things. Like school. And Fire Emblem Fates. And Game of Thrones.**

 **Also this chapter is pretty short, but I'm expecting the next one to be much longer.**

* * *

He was just imagining things. He had to be, right? There was no way that Raven Branwen would _ever_ sit near him like that – much less _hold his hand and close her eyes and lean on his should and_

Taiyang swallowed, wishing that Raven didn't feel his heart racing underneath her touch. He had liked her ever since he met her in the Emerald Forest, accompanied by their respective partners. And yet, she had never returned his feelings.

Until now.

Was it because of Yang? It had to be, right? Taiyang smiled, thinking back to his future daughter. She was the link between him and Raven, evidence that they must have a relationship in the future. Maybe he and Raven got married. His mind wandered as he stared down at her, picturing the girl before him in a white dress.

Of course, Raven would wear black or red. There was no way that she would wear something so bright.

Raven suddenly shifted her eyes up, locking onto Taiyang's own. Taiyang grinned down at her. "Something wrong?"

She pushed herself off him, adjusting her collar. "N-nothing," she coughed, averting his gaze.

His grin grew wider as the lights dimmed.

 **Ozpin stands at the edge of a cliff, over-looking the Emerald Forest with his cane in one hand and a scroll in the other. Glynda walks up to him from behind, examining her own scroll. "** _Our last pair has been formed, sir_ **," she says, standing beside him and showing him the screen. She presses the scroll, bringing up footage of Nora and Ren. "** _Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren_ **." She frowns. "** _Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along_ **."**

"Wow, Glynda, way to judge," Qrow remarked.

The teacher in questioned sighed. "I wouldn't have _known_ that –" she paused, processing Qrow's comment. Glynda turned slowly, tilting her head and glaring at the student with her mouth agape. "Did you just call me _Glynda_?"

" _Still, he's probably better off than Ms Nikos_ **," Glynda continues, pressing her scroll again. Ozpin hums in agreement, glancing at the screen. "** _I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat_ **."**

Taiyang had to agree. He liked the kid – a lot, actually – but he wasn't built to be a huntsman. He was too clumsy, too weak. It must have been a miracle for him to enter Beacon.

" _I guess we'll find out soon enough_ **," she says, walking back. "** _At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which – what did you use as relics this year_ **?"**

 **Ozpin remains silent.**

" _Professor Ozpin_ **?"**

 **He furrows his brow, humming once more. The footage on his scroll shows Weiss and Ruby in the Emerald Forest, Ruby cross-legged on the forest floor and Weiss pacing behind her. "** _It's definitely this way_ **," Weiss calls, her voice distorted by the camera.**

"Why are you so interested in those two?" Summer asked, frowning.

Ozpin didn't say a word, much like his onscreen counterpart. Taiyang studied him. The more they watched, it seemed like the more questions they had, especially concerning Ozpin himself.

 **The scene cuts to Ruby and Weiss in the forest, Ruby glaring at the grass. "** _I mean, this way_ **!" Weiss declares, walking past Ruby once again. "** _It's definitely this way_ **."**

"Jeez, she's worse at directions than Tai," Qrow said.

"And Summer," Raven added.

Taiyang and Summer glanced at each other, shocked. "Well, excuse us for not being _birds_ that can _fly anywhere_ we want!" he snapped, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, bird… brains!" Summer yelled. She held out her palm. Taiyang slapped it, smirking victoriously.

"That was a good one," he muttered.

"Thank you."

 **Weiss stops near Ruby, who stands up. "** _Alright, it's official – we've passed it_ **."**

" _Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going_ **?" Ruby asks.**

" _Because I know_ exactly _where we're going_ **," Weiss snaps. The younger girl folds her arms, scowling. "** _We're going to… the Forest Temple_ **!"**

"I thought they were going to the Water Temple," Taiyang joked.

 **Ruby groans.**

" _Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either_ **!"**

Summer sighed. "Are they fighting again?"

"Yep," Qrow answered, popping the 'p'. Summer leaned her head on her hands, groaning.

 **Ruby turns to Weiss. "** _Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything_ **!"**

" _What is that supposed to mean_ **?"**

" _It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you_ **!" Ruby shouts, stomping her foot and jabbing a finger at her partner.**

"That sure showed Weiss," Raven quipped sarcastically. "No doubt that insult will scar her for life."

 **Weiss rolled her eyes, groaning. "** _Just keep moving_ **." She stormed away from Ruby.**

" _Just keeping moving, hurry up, watch where you're going – why are you so bossy_ **?" Ruby demands, placing her hands on her hips angrily.**

"It's cause she's a Schnee," Qrow answered. "Damn the Schnees."

Taiyang rolled his eyes. It looked like his partner would never let the incident go.

" _I'm not bossy_ **!" Weiss protests, marching towards her partner. "** _Don't say things like that_ **!"**

" _Stop treating me like a kid_ **!"**

" _Stop acting like a kid_ **!"**

" _Well stop acting like you're perfect_ **!"**

" _I'm not perfect_ **!" Weiss shouts, narrowing her eyes.**

"Well, she's taking a step forward," Taiyang pointed out, smiling uncertainly.

" _Not yet_ **," she adds. "** _But I'm still leagues better than you_ **." Weiss struts away from Ruby.**

"And she took five steps back," he finished.

" _You don't even know me_ **," Ruby mumbles, watching her partner with unhappy eyes.**

 **The scene cuts to Yang and Blake, overlooking ruins in the forest. Small objects are placed on stone pillars, too far away to make out properly.**

 **Yang nods at the ruins. "** _Think this is it_ **?" she asks. Blake gives her a blank stare before walking down to the relics, the blonde joining her.**

Taiyang grinned at the sight of Yang. Everything about her was perfect. His perfect little dragon.

He couldn't wait to raise her with Raven.

 **As the pair reach closer to the ruins, the relics become more distinct and easier to see. Black and golden chess pieces lie on top of the pillars.**

" _Chess pieces_ **?" Blake asks, examining a black bishop.**

" _Some of them are missing_ **," Yang points out. "** _Looks like we weren't the first ones here_ **."**

" _Well, I guess we should pick one_ **."**

 **The scene changes once more, to Pyrrha and Jaune standing together in front of a dark cave. Carvings on the rock depict a large scorpion being attacking by smaller stick-figures. "** _…Think this it it_ **?" Jaune asks.**

"Oh no," Raven groaned. "Please, look at the sign."

 **The pair walk through the cave, Jaune holding up a torch. "** _I'm not sure this is it_ **," Pyrrha says.**

 **Jaune sighs. "** _Pyrrha, I made the torch_ **," he gestures at the item in question, "** _could you at least humour me for maybe five more feet_ **?" He trips on the floor, the fire extinguishing when it reaches a puddle of water. Jaune grunts in pain, standing upright.**

"Well, they're dead," Qrow commented.

"Do you have to say it like that, man?" Taiyang said, wincing.

 **Two pairs of eyes remain in the darkness.**

" _Do you feel that_ **?" Pyrrha asks, glancing around them.**

" _Soul-crushing regret_ **?"**

" _No, it's… warm_ **."**

 **The scene cuts back to Yang, who stares at a golden knight on the pillar. She picks it up, turning to Blake. "** _How about a cute little pony_ **?"**

 **Blake rolls her eyes. "** _Sure_ **." She smiles.**

 **The pair met each other in the middle on the ruins. "** _That wasn't too hard_ **," Yang says.**

Taiyang snorted. Yang seemed to have it easy compared to his other daughter.

" _Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find_ **."**

"Blake, you would not even believe," Summer said.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha walk through the dark cave, searching for the exit. A glowing yellow light hangs in front on them, halting them in their tracks.**

" _That's the relic_ **!" Jaune announces with excitement. He slowly reaches for the 'relic', which flinches back.**

"That's not the relic," Taiyang cringed.

" _Hey! Bad… relic_ **," Jaune jumped onto the glowing object. "** _Gotcha_ **!"**

" _Jaune…_ **" Pyrrha began.**

 **Bright orange eyes and markings lit up in front of Jaune.**

 **The scene cuts back to the ruins, as Jaune's scream echoes throughout the forest.**

" _Some girl's in trouble_ **!" Yang cried out.**

Team STRQ howled with laughter, Taiyang himself falling off his chair.

"Not quite, honey," he said, wiping tears from his eye.

" _Blake, did you hear that_ **?"**

 **Pyrrha sprints out of the cave as Jaune continues to scream. The Deathstalker follows a moment later, breaking apart the rocks in the entrance. Jaune hangs on for dear life, gripping its sting.**

" _Pyrrha, it's not the relic, it's not_ **!" he cries out. "** _Do something_ **!"**

" _Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-_ **"**

 **The Grimm flings Jaune off into the distance. Jaune screams in terror.**

"… _Go_ **," Pyrrha finishes, turning back to the Deathstalker. She smiles, scratching the back of her neck before bolting away.**

 **Blake stares up at the sky, mouth open. "** _Blake, did you hear that_ **?" Yang repeats. "** _What should we do_ **?"**

" _HEADS UUUUUP_ **!" Ruby screams, falling from the sky.**

"WHAT?" Taiyang yelled. "What's happening?" He shot up from his seat, eyes darting between the others in the room as if one of them had an explanation. To his dismay, everyone else seemed to be staring at the screen with wide eyes and gaping mouths. It would have been comical had Taiyang not been utterly at loss for words himself.

 **The screen cuts to black.**

"That can't be it!" Summer exclaimed, being the first to speak up after Taiyang.

Qrow lowered himself, lifting his hands up and scrunching his face. "C'mon, what happens next? Don't leave us hanging!"

"They just – that was a cliff-hanger!" Taiyang whined, falling to his knees. Salty drops fell onto the floor below him.

"You do realize that we'll see what happens next in about five minutes, right?" Raven pointed out. Taiyang turned his head to be met by her irritated, albeit slightly amused, gaze. He jumped up onto his feet, leaning closer to her with his arm leaning over her backrest.

"Hey, don't cramp my style," Taiyang whispered, grinning. "I gotta bring the comedy somehow."

"Really? You bring the comedy?" Raven raised her brow. "Could you bring it here then?"

"Come on, you thought that was a _little_ funny, right?"

Her lips twisted into a half-smile before fading behind a straight face once more. Taiyang flashed his teeth before pecking her cheek with a quick kiss, then dashing straight for his own seat. To his surprise, she didn't hit him after. He glanced at her. Her cheeks flushed as she looked straight ahead, face blank.

Taiyang bit back his own smile before staring straight ahead too, ignoring the eyes of every other person in the room. Little by little, he was winning over Raven Branwen.

Nothing could make him happier.

* * *

 **NEVERMOREBOWL HYPE! WHAT IS HYPE MAY NEVER DIE!**

 **So, for those who watched Game of Thrones this season, what did you think of it? Personally, I thought it was the best season so far. That Bastardbowl tho. Also, Yara/Dany. The ship I never expected to sail.**


	12. Players and Pieces

**tfw everyone else is playing pokemon go and u have an iphone 4  
tfw 3 minutes of this episode was more than the entirety of the last episode  
tfw OVER 5000 WORDS HOLY SHIT**

* * *

She never expected for the visions to have a _cliff-hanger_ , of all things. Whatever deity had placed them in that dark room had a twisted sense of humour. Summer barely processed what had just transpired on the screen before her before the lights flicked out. At least they had the decency to show the next vision straight away.

Summer glanced to her side, checking on her team. She wasn't oblivious as to what was happening between Taiyang and Raven, she saw the signs. Moving closer together, whispering to each other, having conversations with themselves that left everyone else out – the two were in love. Her heart felt heavy at the sight of the two. Her stomach twisted and churned with a feeling that she had no words for and her head filled with guilt because she should feel nothing but happiness for the pair.

Qrow, at least, seemed to share some negative thoughts towards the budding romance. He glanced at Taiyang with distasteful eyes, sneering before realising Summer herself was piercing her gaze onto his head. The pair looked at each other, sharing a mutual feeling that she still didn't know the word for, before turning their attentions back to the screen.

 **"** _Ruby_ **!" Weiss shouts.**

 **The shot opens up to Ruby, face scrunched up, her hair and cape moving rapidly in the wind. She glances behind her, where Weiss holds on for dear life herself.**

 **"** _I told you this was a terrible idea_ **!" the heiress continues.**

"What's that behind them?" Qrow asked.

Summer squinted at the screen. "Are those… feathers?"

 **"** _We're fine! Stop worrying_ **!" Ruby yells.**

 **"** _I am so far beyond worrying_ **!"**

 **"** _In a good way_ **?"**

 **"** _In a bad way! In a very bad way_ **!"**

 **"** _Well, why don't we just jump_ **?"**

"That is a terrible idea," Taiyang said, frowning.

Qrow shrugged. "Hey, they've already had practice."

 **"** _What are you, insane_ **?" Weiss screeches. The shot flashes back to an empty space where Ruby once clung to, leaving the heiress on her lonesome. "** _Oh you insufferable little red-_ **!"**

 **Yang waves her hand in front of Blake, as the raven-haired girl points at the sky. "** _Blake, did you hear that? What should we do_ **?" Yang asks.**

 **"** _HEADS UP_ **!" Ruby screams. The blonde follows Blake's gaze upwards, to see Ruby falling to the ground, arms failing and eyes wide with terror. She seems to descend in slow motion as Jaune crashed into her halfway, sending them both into the trees. Yang and Blake watch their journey from the ground.**

"Well damn. What are the chances?" Tai laughed.

"I'd say low," Summer answered, stunned by the luck of her daughter, "but from what we've seen, chances don't seem to matter with Rubes."

 **Ruby groans, head spinning. "** _What was that_ **?" She shakes her head awake, clearing up her mind. Jaune coughs, bringing attention to himself. Ruby glances up, where Jaune hangs upside down.**

 **"** _Hey Ruby_ **."**

Summer bit back a smile at the scene. There was something adorable about Jaune's clumsiness, a certain charisma she couldn't help but want to know. If he had been a student during her time, she would have befriended him without a moment's thought.

 **"** _Did your sister just fall from the sky_ **?" Blake asks, glancing up again.**

 **"** _I_ **-"**

 **Yang's words are interrupted by the growl of a Grimm. The girls look at the forest as trees collapse before them. An Ursa roars and swipes at the air before a pink explosion flashes behind it. The Grimm falls to the ground, and Nora slides on its back, cheering. She somersaults onto the ground and stands up.**

 **"** _Aw, it's broken_ **," Nora pouts. She flashes back to the Grimm, where an exhausted Ren steps out from behind the body. "** _Eeeeew…_ **"**

 **"** _Nora? Please… Don't ever do that again_ **."**

"Hold on…" Summer's mind processed the scene in front of her. The corners of her lips slowly turned upwards as she registered what happened. "Team STRQ," her team turned their attention towards her, as well as the adults in the room, "we're going to learn how to do that."

"What, ride a Grimm?" Raven asked.

The leader nodded enthusiastically. "Ah-uh. We'll have a new combo and everything. We'll ride the _biggest_ Grimm we can find," she declared. Tai and Raven glanced at each other before returning their gaze to Summer, brows furrowed. Qrow was giving her a thumbs-up from behind them. Tai opened his mouth to protest, but Summer cut him off with a whisper. " _Biggest_. _Grimm_."

 **Nora disappears from Ren, leaving the black-haired boy looking around him for his friend. She leans forward, examining a rook with interest. She snatches the relic, posing. "** _I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle_ **!" she sings.**

 **"** _NORA_ **!" Ren roars.**

 **Nora stops in her tracks, balancing the rook on top of her head while Blake and Yang stare behind her. She lands back on her feet, saluting, and giggles. "** _Coming, Ren_ **!"**

 **"** _Did that girl just ride on an Ursa_ **?" Blake asks as Nora skips away.**

"She's a tactical genius," Summer said bluntly, admiring the huntress in training.

"She's… really not," Glynda sighed.

 **"** _I…_ **" Yang begins. Another Grimm began growling from yet another part of the forest. A Deathstalker barges through the trees, chasing after a sprinting Pyrrha Nikos. It clicks its pincers menacingly, swiping at Pyrrha with its armoured claws. She dodges its attacks, narrowly rolling away.**

"Aw, crap," Tai groaned. "They've got a Deathstalker on their hands now?"

Raven shrugged, her arms folded. "There's seven of them – eight if Weiss shows up. They'll be able to handle one oversized scorpion."

"If another one shows up, I'm blaming you for jinxing it," the brawler declared.

 **"** _Jaune_ **!" she yells.**

 **"** _Pyrrha_ **!" he shouts back, still stuck in the tree. Ruby stands up from the branch, holding onto the trunk for support. She exclaims at the sight of the Grimm and races forward to jump off. "** _Ruby_ **!" He reaches out for his red-clad friend.**

 **She lands on the grass, brushing the dirt off her skirt. "** _Ruby_ **?" Yang says.**

 **Ruby lifts her arms in the air and grins. "** _Yang_ **!" The two lean in for a hug.**

Tai wiped a tear from his eye, biting back a smiling and clapping. "My two girls, reunited. Make papa proud!"

Summer joined him.

 **"** _Nora_ **!" Nora interrupts, jumping between the two sisters.**

"And Nora!" the leader added, laughing. "Make us proud kids!"

Qrow leaned in to his twin, whispering loudly so Summer and Tai could hear, "I don't think they know they can't hear them."

"Yeah, they're being idiots," Raven replied, not bothering to hush her voice.

 **Pyrrha continues to run away from the Deathstalker. The camera cuts back to the girls. "** _Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail_ **?" Blake asks, frowning. Yang clenches her fists, trembling with supressed frustration while Nora dances happily beside her.**

"Here comes the Raven genes," Qrow sang, smirking. His twin shot him a dark stare.

 **"** _I can't take it anymore_ **!" Yang shouts, hair and the area around her exploding into fire and eyes turning to a crimson red. "** _Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again_ **?"**

"Rae's anger and Tai's personality…" Summer gave an uncertain smile to the pair. "It's quite a mix."

"It's the coolest mix ever!" Tai declared, raising his arm and moving it behind Raven's shoulders. Raven glanced beside her before patting the blond's hair. "Me and Rae are the perfect mix!"

The pain in Summer's chest returned. Her smile faltered for a moment, before she forced it back and turned to the screen, ignoring the weight on her.

 **Ren pants and stumbles back to group, resting his hands on his hips. Yang's eyes return to their normal lilac. Blake and Ruby look up, the latter nudging her sister for attention. "** _Um… Yang_ **?"**

 **Weiss grasps the talon of a Nevermore, eyes wide with terror. "** _How could you leave me_ **?" she yells as the Grimm screeches.**

"Raven, that's on you," Tai said. His arm still hung around her shoulders.

"…Are you planning on letting me go at all?"

He grinned, lifting his arm away from her and ruffling her hair. "Ya jinxed it."

"A Nevermore?" Qrow exclaimed, jumping. "There's a _Nevermore_ too!" He turned to the rest of the room, pointing at the screen. "You guys are seeing this too, right? There's a Neve-"

"We know!" Glynda snapped. The huntsman sat back down slowly, shaking his head.

 **"** _I said jump_ … **" Ruby says.**

 **"** _She's gonna fall_ **," Blake remarks blankly.**

 **"** _She'll be fine_ **."**

 **"** _She's falling_ **," Ren says.**

 **Jaune sighs, finally the right way up on the tree. He looks up and grins widely. Weiss falls, the wind blowing her ponytail upwards. The blond boy leaps forward, arms outstretched, and catches the heiress in his arms.**

 **"** _Just dropping in_ **?" he asks, smiling. Weiss looks down. Jaune follows her gaze before the two look at each other. "** _Oh God…_ **"**

Summer shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing.

 **The two curl up their knees and hung on to each other for dear life before plunging to the ground, their weapons left in the air for a moment longer before following suit. Jaune lands first, and Weiss follows suit, landing perfectly posed on his back. She inspects her fingernails. "** _My hero_ **."**

 **The Deathstalker continues to hunt Pyrrha in the background. "** _My back_ **," Jaune groans.**

"Poor guy," she said, cringing. The other members of her team nodded and hummed in agreement.

"See, this is just another representation about the Schnees! Jaune represents the common man and Weiss represents the capitalist corporations that tear us down and leave us in the –"

Raven covered her twin's mouth with her hand, an action that Summer would have to thank her for later. She was tired of hearing Qrow complain about the Schnees for one day.

 **The other five stare in silence. A moment later, Pyrrha lands at their feet. "** _Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together_ **!" Yang says cheerfully.**

Summer chuckled. "That's so Raven."

Qrow pushed his sister's arm away from him, grinning. "So pessimistic. Just ready to see the worst in situations."

Raven shrugged, lifting her arms up. "That's so me," she joked. Team STRQ snorted.

 **"** _Not if I can help it_ **!" Ruby exclaims, rushing forward to confront the Grimm. Yang reaches after her.**

 **"** _Ruby, wait_ **!"**

 **Her efforts are in vain. Ruby unlocks her scythe, using the dust bullets to propel herself towards the Deathstalker. She raises her blade for an attack, only to be knocked away by the beast's own armoured claw.**

"Ruby!" Summer gasped. She held on to her cloak, scrunching the fabric and pulling it towards herself. "Ruby, don't!"

The others in the room flinched at the sight. Summer shook her head, muttering "no" under her breath repeatedly. Ruby was too close to death – one wrong move and she could have been killed, right then and there.

 **Ruby stands up. "** _D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine_ **!" she announces, voice shaking.**

Summer sucked in a sharp breath. "She's trying to prove herself to them," she realised, eyes wide. "She doesn't think she's ready for Beacon, so she's going to be the strongest one there."

Her mind flashed back to one of her first missions as part of STRQ. She had tried to prove herself, to make herself stand out above the rest. Mostly, she wanted to be seen as an equal by her partner and other team mates. Her stubbornness and need for recognition led her to mistakes that she would never live down. Raven and Taiyang still bore the scars.

To see Ruby in the same state of mind was frightening, to say the least.

 **She turns around, looking at the approaching Deathstalker with fearful eyes. The Grimm, a breath away from her, causes her to gasp. She fires her rifle and leaps back, but the shot bounces off its armour. Ruby turns and sprints back, deactivating her weapon, the Grimm roaring on her tail.**

 **"** _RUBY_ **!" Yang shouts, racing for her sister.**

"Come on Yang!" Taiyang clenched his fists, shaking.

 **The two sisters run towards each other, against the speed of the Grimm. Just as it seems the two would finally meet halfway, the Nevermore screams and shoots feathers down on the clearing below. Ruby's cloak gets pinned underneath one, causing her to fall back.**

"NO!" Summer's hand reached for her mouth on instinct. The others were silent, lost for words.

 **The feathers dart down on the forest floor until they reach Yang, who falls to the ground. Ruby tugs at her cloak in an attempt to free herself from the feather's grip. The blonde crawls forward. "** _Ruby, get out of there_ **!"**

 **"** _I'm trying_ **!"**

She couldn't help herself. Salty tear drops fell onto her lap, mucus clogged up her throat. She sniffed, holding back whimpers in fear that they would turn to loud cries.

 **The Deathstalker raises its sting, ready to strike. Ruby freezes in shock, silver eyes wide as the tail plunges down. Yang reaches for her sister, shouting her name. A white blur rushes past her.**

 **The Deathstalker reaches the girl. The screen turns black, and a crackling is heard.**

"NO!"

Summer's voice cracked. Her skin turned as white as her cloak. The rest of her team cringed away from the screen, hiding their eyes behind their fingers. Glynda sucked in a sharp breath, while Ozpin closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

 **"** _You are so childish_ **."**

Summer froze. She lowered her shaking hand, blinking away her tears.

 **Ruby kneels on ground, hiding her head underneath her arms. She looks up, where the Deathstalker's sting hangs above her – frozen in ice. "** _…Weiss_ **?" she asks.**

Her jaw fell. Her lips twitched upwards and downwards, unable to process the image in front of her. There was a pregnant silence in the room.

The boys jumped up onto their seats, pumping their fists in the air. Qrow seemed to forget his vendetta against Tai as the two clung onto each other, cheering loudly. Raven rolled her eyes, but caught Summer's gaze and shot her a relieved smile all the same. Summer slowly broke into a grin of her own, a few short laughs escaping her. She wiped her eyes with her cloak, heart still beating rapidly.

"Schnee, Schnee, Schnee!" the boys chanted.

Summer felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked to Glynda.

"Are you alright?" the young professor asked.

Summer nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

Glynda smiled sympathetically, before snapping at the boys to quiet down and sit back in their chairs.

 **"** _And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style_ **," Weiss continues, pulling her rapier from the dirt and turning to Ruby. "** _And I suppose, I can be a bit…_ **" she rolls her eyes at Ruby's expecting face, "** _…difficult_ **."**

"That's putting it lightly," Tai snorted.

"Hey man, let it slide, okay?" Qrow said. "Schnee just saved her life."

The room stared at Qrow, silent. Even Professor Ozpin's attention was away from the screen, as he blinked a few times before turning his head to Qrow. The huntsman in training shrunk in his seat. "…What?"

"My brother, defending a Schnee," Raven said. She turned to Tai and Summer, feigning shock. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up," Qrow grumbled, kicking her chair. "She redeemed herself, alright?"

 **"** _But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together_ **." At the final words, she leans on her weapon, narrowing her eyes. "** _So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer_ **." She stands up.**

 **"** _I'm not trying to show off_ **," Ruby says softly. "** _I want you to know I can do this_ **."**

"She doesn't need to know," Summer whispered, wishing her words could pass on to Ruby onscreen. "There's no point in showing off. You're just going to get them hurt."

Flapping wings interrupted her thoughts, as a large black bird landed on her lap. Tai jumped, startled, while Qrow glanced at the empty chair where his sister once sat. Summer stared down at her partner with a pensive look, petting the bird's body. Raven softly pecked at her skin.

"Right. You two can hear me," she said under her breath.

"Yup," Qrow answered for her, leaning on his chair with his arms behind his neck. Tai darted his eyes between Qrow and Summer in confusion. Raven glared at him before resting back on Summer, cawing. Qrow translated, "she says you worry too much."

Red eyes stared up at silver. Summer smiled, scratching Raven's neck. "Thanks, Rae."

"Also give Qrow money."

She ignored him in favour of her partner. She felt relaxed, at home, like the weight of the whole world was being lifted off her shoulders. Summer perched her lips softly on Raven's head, smiling. She had completely forgotten the twisting in the stomach from before. Branwen therapy sure was effective.

 **"** _You're fine_ **," Weiss reassures, patting Ruby on the shoulder before walking away.**

 **Ruby sighs, closing her eyes and closing her hands together. "** _Normal knees…_ **" she whispers before standing up. She leans to the side before stepping to the right, widening her eyes and gasping. "** _Whoa_ _ **!"**_

 **The Deathstalker growls, locked in place. Ruby stares at it, grasping her weapon. She seems tiny compared to the beast in front of her. She turns, only to be caught in a tight embrace by Yang. "** _Ruby! I'm so happy you're okay_ **!"**

"Aw, my girls!" Tai grinned.

 **The pair look upwards to the Nevermore, roaring in the sky. The scene transitions to the group, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang with them. "** _Guys, that thing's circling back_ **," Jaune points out, worried. "** _What are we gonna do_ **?"**

 **Weiss steps forward. "** _Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us_ **."**

 **"** _She's right_ **," Ruby agrees, smirking. "** _Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs_ **." Ruby and Weiss nod at each other. "** _There's no point in fighting these things_ **."**

"Remembering the mission at hand," Glynda mused. "A sign of an effective huntsman."

 **"** _Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind_ **." Jaune jabs at his chest before placing his hands on his hips. Ruby and Jaune pick up their own relics, Ruby the knight and Jaune the rook. They look at the pieces before smiling at each other.**

 **The Deathstalker growls and shaking itself free from the ice trap.**

 **"** _Time we left_ **," Ren says.**

 **"** _Right_ **." Ruby turns to the group and gestures. "** _Let's go_ **."**

 **The students begin to run towards the cliff, Ruby leading the pack. Yang stands behind, watching her sister proudly. Blake walks up to her, frowning. "** _What is it_ **?"**

 **Ruby stands on top of a rock, signalling the others to join her. She is fearless and bold, a true leader. Yang looks at her partner, smiling. "** _Nothing…_ **"**

 **The pair run off after the others.**

"She's proud! My girl's proud of my girl!" Tai cheered. Raven cawed something in response.

"Rae, you're still a bird," Qrow pointed out.

The bird softly pecked Summer's arm once more before returning to her chair, hair dishevelled and cheeks blushing. "S-sorry, I forgot." She turned to Tai and Summer. "I said I would be proud too, if I were Yang." Her gaze pierced Summer.

She gave her partner a small nod, smiling.

 **The group sprint into an area of large ruins, the Grimm on their tails. The Nevermore circles overhead as the students hide behind stone ruins. It perches itself atop a tower and screeches.**

 **"** _Well that's great_ **!" Yang huffs.**

"It's calling the other one!" Tai exclaimed. "Damn it!"

Qrow groaned. "I hate it when they do that."

"Right? It's basically cheating!"

 **Jaune gasps and glances behind him. The Deathstalker comes barging in through the forest, knocking down several trees in its path. It continues its barrage towards the students. "** _Oh, man, run_ **!" Jaune yells, him and his partner rushing away.**

 **The Nevermore screeches again, flying away from its tower. "** _Nora, distract it_ **!" Ren says as the two dodge feathers.**

 **Nora rolls, dodging an attack, before activating her own weapon.**

Summer and Qrow's expressions lit up instantly. The pair leaned forward, lips stretching from ear to ear, and held up their fists in anticipation.

 **In her hands she holds a large grey and pink grenade launcher. She fires several dust grenades, leaving pink dust behind. The grenades are branded with soft pink love hearts, which hit the Nevermore on its mask, causing it to fly back.**

"GUNS!" Summer and Qrow cheered.

"With love hearts!" Summer added.

"Love guns!" Qrow finished.

Raven and Tai looked at each other.

"…They do realise that was a grenade launcher, right?" the blond asked. Raven shrugged.

 **The Deathstalker charges forward to Nora, but is intercepted by Ren and Blake. Weiss grabs Nora and jumps away. The scene cuts to Jaune and Pyrrha, running across a bridge, while the Deathstalker chase Ren and Blake. "** _Go, go_ **!" Pyrrha urges, activating her sniper rifle and shield. Weiss and Nora run past her while Ren stops at her side. The pair fire their weapons, only to hit against the beast's armour.**

 **Blake jumps onto the bridge, narrowly avoiding the Grimm's claws. The Deathstalker roars as the three continue sprinting down the bridge. The students race to the tower as the Nevermore comes into view once more. It flaps its wings and crashes into the tower, sending the students flying.**

"Bartholomew wouldn't like that," Glynda cringed.

" _I_ don't like that," Ozpin added, frowning. "I like those ruins. There was one night where I got dru –" he seemed to suddenly realise where he was, as he tensed up in his seat and coughed. "Never mind." He grasped at the open air as one would a coffee mug before clenching his fists. His eyes widened.

"…Professor?" Summer asked, concerned.

She wasn't even sure if the headmaster could reply, but whatever he would have said was interrupted by shouts from the boys of STRQ. She turned back to the screen, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something _weird_ had just happened. Something they weren't supposed to see.

 **Jaune grunts as he hits the floor, separated from his partner, Ren and Blake. He glances their way, where they battle against the Deathstalker. Blake uses her ribbons but is knocked back by the Grimm. Jaune takes several steps forward. "** _Man, we gotta get over there_ **!" he says. "** _They need help_ **!"**

 **Nora runs up to his side. "** _Let's do this_ **!"**

 **Jaune looks down. "** _Yeah, but, uh… I can't make that jump_. **" The two stand on the edge of one side of the bridge, stone still collapsing from the Nevermore's attack. Nora glances his way and grins deviously before knocking Jaune back with her weapon, stumbling him down. She changes her weapon to a hammer and slams onto the bridge. "** _Wait_ **!" Jaune yells as he is sent flying to the other side.**

"That… is… amazing!" Qrow admired the weapon, while Ozpin made a noise that sounded like a half-whimper.

 **"** _No, no, no, no_ **!" Jaune cries. Nora stands on her hammer and uses the recoil from the launcher to send herself forward.**

 **"** _SMASH_ **!" she roars, smashing the hammer onto the Deathstalker's head. It screams and lunges for an attack with its sting. Nora jumps back out of the way, knocking away Blake in the process.**

"OOPS," Taiyang shouted.

 **Blake falls down the ruins, staring at the Nevermore above. She changes her weapon to a pistol and uses the ribbon to swing herself back up, using the momentum to slash at the Grimm's mask with her katana. She runs on its back, slicing it along the way, before landing on top of a broken ruin.**

 **"** _It's tougher than it looks_ **," Blake says, jumping next to Yang.**

 **"** _Then let's hit it with everything we've got_ **!" Yang activates her gauntlets, glaring at the beast.**

 **The four girls send dust after dust of attack, some hitting the Grimm and others missing. The Nevermore screams and knocks into the ruin, destroying it.**

Ozpin sighed.

 **The four jump from falling debris to falling debris. Ruby and Weiss land on a bride together, Yang landing on her knee in the background. "** _None of this is working_ **!" Weiss says. Ruby watches as Blake lands on the ruins. Yang stands on top of a half-pillar, firing shot after shot at the Grimm.**

 **"** _I have a plan_ **!" Ruby jumps up. "** _Cover me_ **!"**

 **Weiss lunges forward.**

"A Rose plan, eh?" Tai ruffled Summer's hair, grinning. "This is gonna be _great_."

Summer blushed. She was guilty on several different accounts of reckless and downright insane tactics. They worked. For the most part.

 **The Deathstalker lands its sting on the bridge, causing the stone ruin to topple. Jaune glances at the other three. "** _We gotta move_ **!" he says before the four charge ahead, yelling.**

 **The Deathstalker claws at an approaching Pyrrha, who blocks it with her shield and slashes at its skin with her spear. It reaches down with its other claw, but is blocked by Jaune. Pyrrha stabs at the other claw, jumping off Jaune's shield. The Grimm screams while Ren runs forward, firing rounds at the beast. It brings its sting down, which Ren clings onto and fires more rounds.**

 **Nora fires grenades at the Deathstalker. The beast blocks with its claws, causing Jaune and Pyrrha to dodge and jump back. Pyrrha throws her spear, landing it in one of the beast's eyes. The pain from the attack causes it to knock Ren away.**

 **"** _Ren_ **!"**

 **Ren slams against a ruin and lands on the dirt, grunting.**

"Ouch," Qrow flinched. "That's gotta hurt."

 **Jaune lifts himself up. He eyes the half-broken sting of the Grimm before turning to his partner. "** _Pyrrha_ **!"**

 **"** _Done_ **!" She throws her shield, slicing off the sting and landing it on the Grimm's head. The Deathstalker screams in agony as the shield returns to Pyrrha's arm.**

 **"** _Nora, nail it_ **!" Jaune commands.**

 **"** _Heads up_ **!" Nora yells, jumping up onto Pyrrha's shield. She uses the recoil of her weapon and Pyrrha's own strength to boost into the air, laughing gleefully at her peak before slamming down on the Deathstalker. The students fly forwards as the ruins and Grimm fall. Pyrrha is the only one to land perfectly. Ren stumbles towards them, panting before collapsing.**

"Well, looks like we've got our leader here," Tai said, nodding towards the red-head on the screen.

"Nope," Summer popped the 'p'. She smiled for a moment before frowning. "Does anyone hear that?"

"Singing?" Raven asked. The leader nodded. "I can't understand it, though."

The red-head scratched her head. "That's strange."

 **The four look on as the others continue their battle against the Nevermore. Yang shoots bullet after bullet at the giant beast before one hit it in the eye. It charges at Yang, screaming with its beak wide open. Yang jumps into its mouth, punching its throat.**

 **"** _I – hope – you're – hungry_ **!"**

"Yang!" Raven hitched a breath, clenching her fists.

"I don't know if I should applaud you or ground you, young lady!" Tai said.

 **She backflips onto the ruins, leaving the Nevermore to crash onto the cliff. It lands on the ruins and screams. Yang looks up and smirks, eyeing the other girls. Weiss rushes forward, passing Yang on the way, and uses ice dust to keep the Grimm locked in place. It screeches again, desperately trying to fly away. Weiss backflips back onto the bridge, using glyphs to propel her further.**

 **Blake throws her pistol, ribbon attached, to Yang. The blonde catches it and holds onto a pillar opposite Blake, stretching the fabric. Ruby jumps onto the ribbon and leans back with the help of Weiss's glyphs.**

"Is she… is she going to _sling herself_?" Tai asked, blinking in disbelief.

"Holy… crap…" Qrow breathed, a wide smile etched on his lips.

 **"** _Of course you would come up with this idea_ **," Weiss says.**

 **"** _Think you can make the shot_ **?" Ruby asks.**

 **Weiss huffs. "** _Can I_ **?"**

 **Ruby blinks and turns her head to the heiress. "** _…Can_ **-"**

 **"** _Of course I can_ **!"**

Summer was at a loss for words. The only thing she could think of was –

 _Proud_.

 **Ruby glares forward, eyes ablaze with determination. She reloads her weapon as Weiss flings her forward, sending her flying towards the Nevermore. Her scythe curls around the Grimm's neck. The Nevermore screams while Weiss launches glyphs all the way to the top of the cliff.**

 **Ruby yells as she runs up the cliff-face, dragging the Nevermore along with her and shooting it for good measure. When she finally reaches the top, she uses all of her might to decapitate the beast and lands perfectly at top, the body falling behind her.**

 **Jaune and the others watch from the other side in wonder. "** … _Wow_ **," Jaune breathes.**

"Wow's right," Tai laughed. "That was amazing!"

"The way Rubes shot it! And then decapitated it!" Qrow agreed.

"Don't forget Yang," Raven added, smirking. "She landed in its mouth and _shot it_."

Tai grinned. "Yang and Rubes both! They're both amazing."

"Are you three forgetting the other two?" Glynda asked, frowning.

Qrow cheered. "They were great too!"

"But not as great as Yang and Rubes!" Tai continued his cheer. "Because they're our girls and they're the best!"

Summer stayed silent, heart racing. However, unlike earlier, she did not fear for Ruby's life. Rather – she had experienced an adrenaline rush. She was stunned.

 **Ruby walks forward, cape flowing in the wind. Weiss, Yang, and Blake look at her from below.**

 **"** _Well… that was a thing_ **," Yang says, smiling to Weiss. The scene cuts back to Ruby, still looking down on the ruins below.**

"…You're the best, Rubes," Summer said, smiling. "Just the best."

 **"** _Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark_ **."**

 **The scene cuts to Beacon, where the students stand in front of a large stage where Ozpin and Glynda stand with the future students. The names and faces of the students appear on the screen, forming themselves into a team.**

"Hey, it's Ozpin again!" Qrow pointed at the professor in question. "As young and handsome as ever."

The headmaster ignored him, staring at himself on screen.

 **"** _The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester_ **."**

 **The audience claps as another team makes their way forward.**

 **"** _Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc_ **."**

 **Jaune's face falters. Pyrrha smiles. "** _L-led by…_ **?"**

 **"** _Congratulations, young man_ **," Ozpin says. Pyrrha playfully punches Jaune, knocking him off his feet.**

"What? I thought Pyrrha would be leader!" Tai exclaimed.

Summer chuckled. "It takes more than being strong to being leader, Tai."

"Right you are, Ms Rose," the Ozpin with them said. "Even I could see Mr Arc was a natural born leader."

"…Aren't you supposed to be the expert?" Raven asked, narrowing her brows. "Why do you say 'even I'?"

Ozpin looked at her before leaning into Glynda and muttering what to Summer sounded like "gone too long without it" and "I need it, Glynda".

 **"** _And finally… Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose_ **."**

"Like mother like daughter!" Summer grinned, pumping a fist in the air. "Come on, Rubes!"

 **The audience claps as Yang hugs Ruby. "** _I'm so proud of you_ **!" she says.**

 **"** _Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year_ **," Ozpin muses.**

"With those eight?" Glynda jabs at Team STRQ. "Two kids from them? That's an understatement."

 **The scene cuts to a dark, abandoned warehouse. One source of light comes from the shattered moon to illuminate the otherwise pitch black room. Roman Torchwick stands before a map, listening to his scroll before slamming it down.**

"Damn it. I forgot you existed." Qrow's expression soured.

 **Roman sighs and lights a cigar. A masked man strolls in with a trolley, stopping behind the orange-haired man. Roman hands him several cards, which the man takes.**

 **"** _Open it_ **," Roman orders. The man opens the case. Dozens of dust crystal lie inside. Roman picks up one, inspecting it. "** _…We're gonna need more men_ **."**

"Hell yeah you do! Especially when you've got Team RWBY on your tails!" Tai shouted. "Nobody messes with our girls!"

Summer laughed as the boys continued to praise Team RWBY and, to an extent, JNPR. She tried to catch Raven's eye, but alas the black-haired girl's attention was fixed on Tai. The pain in her chest returned, but Summer could ignore it for now.

She had a daughter to be proud of.

* * *

 **If anyone can guess how I'm handling the whole parents jimmy jam I will not be surprised. Clue: it's not a love triangle. Ew.**

 **Also, for those wanting Red Like Roses II: because it's not even the full song, I didn't include it this episode. After each volume ends, I'm doing extra chapters where they react to the soundtrack. Because, hey, you miss out on Summer's verse in this episode. And that ain't good for angst. Also it's really hard to write.**

 **rip ozpin**


	13. The Badge and the Burden, Part 1

**Please help I have a white tail spider in my room**

* * *

Glynda was impressed.

She had only graduated recently, but in her four years at Beacon she never knew a team that could take down a Nevermore during their first day. Let alone be led by a fifteen-year-old girl.

Still, despite their prowess in battle, Glynda could see the cracks in their dynamic. Most of them were due to the relationship between the Schnee girl and Rose herself – although, she had to admit, it did look like they _had_ been getting along in the end.

At least, until Ruby Rose was declared the leader of Team RWBY. Not that Glynda had any objections to it. The girl was obviously the best choice for the role. She just wasn't sure if Weiss would be too happy with the result.

The lights dimmed, and Glynda hushed the whispering students beside her.

 **The shot opens on a bright, sunny day, the view of the almost clear sky from an open window pans down to a sleeping Weiss. The music swells, signifying a new morning. Weiss smiles, her eyes fluttering open, before sitting up and stretching her arms, yawning.**

Glynda noticed a few of STRQ yawn in response. She never understood why yawns were contagious.

 **Ruby leans from the left of the screen, a whistle in her hands. Weiss glances at her, dazed. Without warning, Ruby blows the whistle, causing Weiss to fall to the floor in shock.**

 **"** _Gooood morning Team RWBY_ **!" the leader shouts, grinning.**

"Well that's a good way to get your team up in the morning," Taiyang commented. He turned to the twins, glaring, "not, y'know, _cawing_ at the crack of bloody dawn."

The Branwens placed a hand on their chest, feigning offence in perfect unity. "We're birds, Tai, what else can we do?" Qrow huffed.

Raven shook her head. "It's not our fault the sun is terrifying."

 **"** _What in the world is wrong with you_ **?" Weiss asks.**

 **"** _Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business_ **," Ruby says, swinging her fist.**

"Going to class?" Glynda suggested. "Or is that too much to ask of students?"

 **"** _Excuse me_ **?" Weiss brushes her arms, furrowing her brows.**

 **"** _Decorating_ **!" Yang answers. The shot cuts to her and Blake for a moment, Yang clasping an armful of items.**

"I suppose asking students to treasure their education _is_ too much to ask," she sighed.

"Glynda, they're first years. _Chill_ ," Taiyang said.

She shot him a dark glare. "That's Professor Goodwitch to you, Xiao Long," she snapped.

 **"** _What_ **?"**

 **"** _We still have to unpack_ **," Blake points out. She holds up her luggage, as if to prove a point. A moment later the contents spilled onto the floor in a cluster, as Blake and Yang stare on. "** _…And clean_ **."**

 **Weiss scowls, while Ruby slides forward and blows her whistle again – causing the heiress to once again topple over. "** _Alright_ **!" Ruby grins. "** _Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission_ **," she pumps her fist in their air, "** _BANZAI_ **!" The other two members of the team join her, and the three lean over expectantly.**

"…Banzai," Summer repeated softly, pumping her own fist halfway up.

 **Weiss sighs.**

 **A montage begins of Team RWBY readying their dorm for the next four years. Yang sticks a poster on the wall before turning around, arms crossed. Weiss hangs a painting and walks away.**

"Hey, we've got that painting!" Taiyang said.

"So does Team CROM," Summer pointed out. "And every other room at Beacon."

"Do we not have the budget for more than one painting?" the blond asked jokingly, staring at the headmaster for the answer. Glynda glanced a worried look back at Ozpin. She had only seen him go through withdrawal once during her time at Beacon, and once was enough for her.

"No, we don't," she answered for him. The students seemed satisfied with her response and turned their attention back to the screen.

Glynda felt Ozpin lean in closer to her. "I spent half a year's budget on those paintings."

She sighed. "I know, sir."

 **Blake places a book in the shelf, before picking up another novel titled "** Ninjas of Love **". Her eyes widen as she glances around the room, putting the book back down. Ruby slices the curtains with her weapon, grinning. The four look onto their room, where the four beds lie in a forgotten cluster.**

 **"** _This… isn't going to work_ **," Weiss says.**

 **"** _It is a bit cramped_ **," Blake agrees.**

"Nah, that's fine," said Taiyang, waving his hand dismissively.

 **"** _Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff_ **," Yang suggests, appearing a tad disappointed.**

"You don't have to do that!" the brawler exclaimed. "Just tell Glynda the room needs expanding, I'm sure she'll understand if papa pitches in!" He pouted towards Glynda.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Be _quiet_ , Mr Xiao Long."

 **"** _Or we could ditch the beds… and replace them with bunk beds_ **!" Ruby yells, throwing her arms in the air with excitement.**

Summer's eyes shone with admiration. "… _Perfect_."

 **"** _Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous_ **," Weiss points out.**

"Schnee, you are literally in a school that trains people to _fight Grimm_ ," Qrow remarked.

 **Yang pumps her fist. "** _And incredibly awesome_ **!"**

 **"** _It does seem efficient_ **," Blake says.**

 **"** _Well, we should put it to a vote_ **!" Weiss says.**

 **"** _I think we just did_ **," Ruby says, chuckling. Blake and Yang both give their approval, while Weiss briefly fumes for a moment. The team quickly rush forward to finish their job before flashing back to their original position. "** _Objective complete_ **!"**

"That was fast," Summer remarked.

 _But they're still not in class_ , Glynda added silently.

 **The shot cuts to a view of the dormitory. The hastily-made bunk beds are held up by seemly dangerous methods. One bed hangs from the ceiling with rope, slightly off-balanced, while the other rests upon stacks of books.**

"Awesome…" Taiyang awed. "We should do that too!"

"Have bunk beds?" Summer asked. The blond nodded enthusiastically, as she put her finger to her chin in joking consideration. "Well… of course."

 **"** _Alright, our second order of business is…_ **" Ruby puts her finger up in the air dramatically, drawing out the last word, "** _classes_ **." She lands on her bed, as a heavy book falls into her lap. "** _Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine we've got a_ **-"**

 **"** _What? Did you say nine o'clock_ **?" Weiss shrieks.**

 **"** _Um…_ **"**

 **"** _It's 8:55 you dunce_ **!" the heiress sprints outside, leaving the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR to stare from the hallway behind her.**

Glynda sighed. The scene was all too familiar to her – she could count on her hands the amount of times Team STRQ arrived to her class _on time_.

"Don't worry about it, Schnee," Qrow said, resting his hands behind his head lazily. "They stop caring after the fifth time."

Oh, how she couldn't wait to give him a detention.

 **"** _Ah… to class_ **!" Ruby stutters as she follows her partner, the rest of her team trailing behind.**

 **"** _Class?_ **" Jaune repeats, confused. Team JNPR fall onto the floor. "** _We're going to be late_ **!" The students begin running towards their first lesson, reaching across to the courtyard. Ozpin watches them, sipping his mug as Glynda glances at her watch before eyeing them sternly.**

"Oh…" Ozpin sighed.

Glynda looked beside her, worried for the headmaster. He stared at the mug with longing, much like one in love would gaze at their significant other. She debated on patting his shoulder for moral support but decided against it.

He would have to go through it himself.

 **"** _Monsters! Deeemons! Prowlers of the night_ **!" an overweight teacher bombastically announces, his moustache jiggling with every word. Sketches and diagrams of various Grimm can be seen behind him, each picture annotated with unreadable handwriting. The students in the class appear to be quiet bored as they listen to him. That is, except for Weiss. "** _Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as pray – ha HA_ **!"**

"Holy shit!" Taiyang sputtered, eyes bulging. "I-is that fucking _Peter_?"

None of them could believe their eyes – a student they knew, teaching their own children. Even Glynda forgot to berate Taiyang for his foul language.

"I'm not liking the moustache," Raven said, eyeing the bushy hair below his nose.

"I think he lost some muscle too…" Summer added.

 **A sleeping Ruby wakes as Port continues to cackle. "** _And you will too upon graduating this prestigious academy_ **!" he continues. "** _Now as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are save heavens in an otherwise treacherous world_ **."**

"Oh for – he has a _bust_ of _himself_!" Qrow groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically. He covered his eyes with his palms and slid down his chair. "Peter, _man_."

The rest of his team gaped at the golden statue before erupting into laughter. Taiyang wiped at his eyes, wheezing. "Oh man, this is gold."

Glynda herself held back a snigger. While she admired Peter for being an above-average student, there was nothing quiet as arrogant as having your own bust.

 **"** _Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in_ **," Port stops pacing, turning straight to the class again. "** _Huntsman! Huntresses_ **!" He turns to an unseen student and winks suggestively. The shot cuts to Yang. The blonde rolls her eyes and lets out a feeble chuckle.**

"I'm going to murder him," Raven breathed. Her red eyes flashed, while her expression remained completely blank. She didn't need to say anything else, or even look the part. They could all feel the tension in the air.

"He goes to the gym before class. We'll get him there," Taiyang said, nose flaring.

"While I'm disappointed in Peter, and if I so much as even catch him doing this in my class I'll make sure to punish him," Glynda started, turning her head to the pair and folding her arms, "if you two are even _a second_ late to class because you've killed your fellow classmate, I'll make sure to levitate you outside of Professor Ozpin's tower."

"She'll do it, I've seen her," Qrow added.

The couple swallowed before leaning into each other. "We'll just rough him up a bit, okay?" the blond whispered.

Raven smirked. "Fine. I get the first crotch hit."

"Deal."

Glynda didn't hear a thing.

 **"** _Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world_ **!" Port throws his finger in the air, his pot belly jiggling visibly at the movement. An awkward silence fills the room.**

 **"** _AAAAAAYUP_ **!" a lone boy from the back cries out.**

Summer chortled, mimicking the boy.

 **Port ignores the student, continuing on to lecture the class. "** _That is what you are training to become. But first, a story – a tale of a young, handsome man. Me_ **."**

Glynda shook her head, wincing, as the students in the room moaned in dismay.

"Shut up, Peter!" Qrow barked. He kicked the floor in frustration. Glynda was all too familiar with how boastful the boy – well, man – could be.

 **"** _When I was a boy_ **…" Port begins to trail off, his words becoming indistinguishable to the students. Weiss stares at him, trying her best to ignore the distracted Ruby beside her. The red-cloaked girl scribbles on a piece of paper, paying no heed to the lesson. The heiress glances at her for a moment before looking to the distance.**

 **"** _Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man_ **," Port says. "** _Peter, he told me_ **…"**

 **Ruby sniggers and Weiss glances to her once again. The redhead holds up the paper, where a poorly-drawn Port is scribbled onto a parchment that was clearly intended for note-taking. She sticks her tongue out as Blake and Yang giggle, while Weiss glares at the leader.**

Team STRQ gave a sudden applause, Taiyang giving a standing ovation. "That's brilliant, sweetie!"

Glynda never understood why they clapped for Ruby and Yang so much. At least none of them had appeared to catch onto Weiss Schnee's obvious disdain. Although she wasn't sure if she should be grateful they weren't talking about that, or concerned that they would be so blind.

 **Port coughs, bringing Team RWBY's attention back to him. "** _In the end the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero_ **!" He takes a bow. "** _The moral of the story_ **?"**

 **The shot cuts to Weiss, glaring daggers at Ruby as Port continues, "** _a true huntsman must be honourable_ **," Ruby balances a pencil on her hand, her eyes crossed and lips pouted, Weiss glares, "** _a true huntsman must be dependable_ **," Ruby snores, Weiss glares, "** _a true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise_ **!" Ruby picks her nose, Weiss glares – now shaking with anger.**

"Snow Queen's about to kick it," Qrow remarked.

Summer hides her face in her cloak, ears red. "Why can't they just be friends?"

 **"** _So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits_ **?"**

 **Weiss's hand shoots up. "** _I-I do, sir_ **!" she announces.**

 **"** _Well then, let's find out_ **!" Port looks beside him, where a pair of glowing red eyes look out from a dark cage. "** _Step forward, and face your opponent_ **!"**

 **The Grimm growls, and the scene cuts black.**

"Well, that was a fun one," Taiyang said, leaning back.

"It's sort of nostalgic, in a way," Summer mused. "Setting up the dorm, seeing Peter again, being late to class. Remember our first year? That time we –"

" _Summer, there's a professor right there_!" the blond hissed jokingly. He gave Glynda an innocent grin. "'Sup, Glynda?"

Glynda sighed, focusing instead on what she would have to lecture Peter Port on.

Honestly, boasting is not the same as teaching.

* * *

 **Never mind I killed it except there was a second one too fuck me dead**


	14. The Badge and the Burden, Part 2

**Hey guys just wanted to say I really, really, really, really,** ** _really_** **like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.**

* * *

Well, this whole mess just got even messier.

Qrow sighed. He thought that Schnee was over fighting with Ruby, but apparently not. It pained him to watch their relationship – he wanted for the Schnee to come around, to prove herself to not be like the others in her family. He would never admit that, though.

And it wasn't just Schnee that was bothering him. He glanced over to his sister and his partner, an unknown emotion simmering within his stomach. Qrow knew he should be _happy_ , that he should be _supportive_ , but that knowing didn't help. At least Summer – the wonderful girl she was – seemed to share some kind of mutual feeling. At least, that was what Qrow assumed. He didn't miss the looks she gave the couple, the side-ways glances and sad eyes.

When Qrow looked at Taiyang, he saw Taiyang. The same beaming blond he stumbled across in the Emerald Forest. The same idiot who chased after Qrow's own sister ever since _their_ meeting. It wasn't that he hated his partner. No, Qrow _liked_ Taiyang. He liked his stupid jokes, he liked the fact that Tai was the first to patch them up after they got hurt. So, ideally, he wouldn't have any problem with the blond falling in love with someone. He wasn't even opposed to the idea of Taiyang and Summer hooking up and making Ruby. But then that just left…

Raven. His sister. His edgy, stoic sister. His sister that he had spent his entire life with. They were close, closer to each other than anyone else in Team STRQ, even their partners. They knew each other inside and out, their interests, what they would be thinking even outside of battle. Before they came to Beacon they had been inseparable. Life in the tribe had demanded it to be so.

That is, until they applied for Beacon.

He stole another glance, eyeing Raven and Taiyang warily. Something was pulling at his stomach, the feeling he couldn't describe. The lights dimmed, forcing Qrow's attention back to the screen.

 **Weiss raises her weapon forward, eyes determined. The Grimm knocks on its cage, growling.**

 **"** _Gooo Weiss_ **!" Yang cheers, pumping her fist in the air.**

 **"** _Fight well_ **!" Blake adds, smiling. She holds a flag in her hand labelled** _RWBY_ **.**

 **Ruby leans forward, squeezing her hands. "** _Yeah, represent Team RWBY_ **!" She throws her hands I the air in excitement.**

"Looks like Schnee's got a cheer squad," Qrow remarked. "Should give her a confidence boost, then."

 **"** _Ruby, I'm trying to focus_ **!" Weiss snaps.**

 **Ruby lowers her arms, voice lowering. "** _O-oh, sorry_ **."**

"I take that back," he said.

 **"** _Alright. Let the match… begin_ **!" Port declares, striking at the lock with his axe. The cage door slams down, as a horned Grimm growls from inside -a boarbatusk. The grimm charges for Weiss. She spins out of the way, the metal of her sword clanging against its armour.**

 **The boarbatusk stops, growling once more. Weiss raises her rapier, posed in a perfect battle stance.**

 **"** _Haha! Wasn't expecting that, were you_ **?" Port laughs.**

"Underbelly," Summer said, memorising what their own professor had driven into them over and over. "Hit it at its weak spot."

Every Grimm had its weakness. It was just up to the huntsman to figure out what that weakness was.

 **"** _Hang in there Weiss_ **!" Ruby cheers.**

"More like _Yang_ in there, am I right?" Taiyang joked, grinning idiotically. Qrow groaned, hearing his team mates do the same.

"You're not funny," he mumbled.

 **Weiss charges forward, sword arm outstretched. The grimm roars and slams its tusks onto Weiss, causing her to cry out as her sword becomes stuck in between the bones.**

 **"** _Bold new approach. I like it_ **!" Port remarks.**

"Peter, that wasn't intentional," Qrow pointed out. "I'm pretty sure Schnee's losing."

 **"** _Come on Weiss, show it who's boss_ **!" Ruby yelled while Weiss struggled in the Grimm's grip, glaring at her leader. The heiress' weapon is suddenly flung over the Grimm's body as she jumps back. The boarbatusk slams its face onto Weiss.**

 **"** _Now what will you do without your weapon_ **?" Port asks. Weiss looks up and gasps – the grimm charges for her, jaws wide open. She cries out as she dodges the attack. The boarbatusk slams its head on the desk while Weiss runs to her weapon, panting. In a swift movement, she slides to the floor and picks up the rapier.**

 **"** _Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armour underneath_ **-" Ruby calls out.**

"Atta girl!" Tai cheered. "You'll do great on your studies, Rubes!"

 **"** _Stop telling me what to do_ **!" Weiss snaps. Ruby turns silent, looking at her partner sadly.**

Qrow sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Schneezles here, on the other hand – I've got a feeling she won't do all that great. If I've learned one thing from Beacon so far, it's that you do anything they," he jabs his thumb towards Summer, "tell you to."

Summer blushed, hiding her cheeks underneath her cloak. "Thanks, Qrow."

 **The grimm roars. It spins around, rolling violently towards Weiss. She quickly activates a glyph and deflects the attack, causing the grimm to fall on its back with its belly exposed. Weiss flips back onto another glyph, using it to propel herself forward and stab the grimm at its weak spot. The two slid forward, the grimm squealing as Weiss falls to her knees, panting.**

"H-hey, at least she took Ruby's advice?" Summer shrugged.

 **"** _Bravo! Bravo_ **!" Port says. "** _It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all we have time for today_ **."**

Qrow scoffed. "You mean Ruby? The one who _told her_ what to do?"

 **"** _Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant_ **." He raises to fingers up in the air. "** _Class dismissed_ **."**

"Later Pete," Taiyang waved merrily. "Me and Rae are coming after you when we get back."

Oh crap. He'd forgotten about their vendetta against their teacher's assistant. Qrow swallowed, glancing at his sister's murderous glare.

He should probably warn Peter when they returned.

 **Weiss glares at the professor before storming away, her own team watching.**

 **"** _Sheesh, what's with her_ **?" Jaune asks. Blake glances at the rest of her team.**

 **The scene cuts to the hallway, where Weiss struts. Ruby runs after her, quickly catching up.**

 **"** _Weiss_ **!" the red-head calls out.**

 **"** _What_ **?" Weiss snaps.**

"Oh boy here we go," Qrow groaned.

 **"** _What's wrong with you? Why are you being_ **-"**

 **"** _What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you_ **?" Weiss cuts in. "** _You're supposed to be a leader and so far all you've been is a nuisance_ **."**

"Are you kidding me?" Summer clenched her fists. "Ruby's been perfect!"

"Yeah!" Taiyang agreed, glowering at Weiss.

 **Ruby scoffs. "** _What did I do_ **?"**

 **"** _That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so_ **."**

"Actually, she's a leader because of her – " Ozpin began. Qrow saw a heel land on his foot from the corner of his eye. He heard the professor wince a moment later. "…Of her leadership potential."

Team STRQ shrugged. Seemed perfectly normal.

 **"** _Weiss, where is this coming from_ **?" Ruby asks sadly. "** _What happened to all the talk about… working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team_ **."**

 **"** _Not a team led by you_ **."**

"Poor Ruby," Summer mumbled. "I can't imagine what she's going through right now."

 **"** _I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better_ **." Weiss turns around, crossing her arms together while Ruby reaches for her slowly. "** _Ozpin made a mistake_ **."**

 **She storms off, leaving the saddened girl behind.**

"Dunno if you've noticed ice princess, but Oz here's not one to make those," Qrow quipped, folding his own arms.

He heard the murmurs of agreement from his team beside him. Ozpin himself smiled. "Thank you, Mr Branwen."

"Please, Oz," he smirked, "call me Qrow."

 **Ruby turns around, only to be met by the headmaster himself.**

 **"** _Hm. Now that didn't seem to go very well_ **."**

Qrow grinned. "Ah, the man, the myth, the legend himself."

 **"** _Is she right? Did you make a mistake_ **?" Ruby asks timidly.**

"NO!" Summer yelled. Blood rushed to her cheeks a moment later as the whole room stared at her. "I-I mean – um…"

Sensing her discomfort, Taiyang added, "making Ruby a leader isn't a mistake. It's one of the best decisions Ozpin has ever made!"

 **Ozpin chuckles. "** _That remains to be seen_ **," he says.**

 **Meanwhile, Weiss walks through a corridor, thinking. She reaches a balcony where Professor Port stands, admiring the view. She reaches behind him.**

 **"** _Professor Port_ **."**

 **"** _Ah, Miss Schnee_ **," Port greets. "** _And to what do I owe this fine pleasure_ **?"**

"Is she getting advice from _Peter_?" Taiyang wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And here I thought she had standards."

 **"** _I-I enjoyed your lecture_ **," Weiss says.**

"First time he's ever heard that," Raven remarked. Qrow eyed his sister, who was sharing a look with his partner. He flared his nostrils, fuming silently.

 **"** _Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you_ **."**

 **"** _You really think so_ **?" the heiress asks, almost in an excited tone.**

 **"** _Most surely_ **!" Port assures. He hums. "** _Something's troubling you_ **."**

 **"** _Yes, sir_ **."**

 **"** _Dear girl, confess to me your strife_ **!" Port says.**

Summer sighed. "Peter, for the love of all things sacred, never say that again."

 **Weiss looks away, fidgeting her fingers. "** _Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY_ **," she confesses.**

 **Port is silent for a moment, taking in his student's words. "** _That's preposterous_ **."**

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Pete," Qrow joked.

 **The scene cuts to Ruby and Ozpin, as Ruby asks, "** _What do you mean_ **?"**

 **"** _I mean it's only been one day_ **," Ozpin elaborates before chuckling. "** _Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet_ **."**

There was something about that sentence that made alarm bells ring in Qrow's head. He'd had met his fair share of people who had made some pretty big mistakes – the countless villains him and his team faced during their first year, not to mention _his family_ – and to say you made more mistakes than they did was a pretty bold statement. Ozpin could have just been exaggerating for the sake of the conversation, but there was something, _something_ that made Qrow think he wasn't lying.

And apparently he wasn't the only one.

"What does that mean?" his sister asked, turning to their headmaster. "What 'mistakes' have you made?"

There was a long silence, in which none of people in the room made even a sound. Ozpin himself had closed his eyes, sighing. Qrow saw his eyebrows scrunch slightly, his neck becoming almost tense.

"I'm afraid, Miss Branwen…"

The students hitched their breaths in unison, waiting for the answer.

"…I haven't the faintest idea what I am referring to," Ozpin finished, opening his eyes. Summer and Taiyang groaned, disappointed with the response, and both leaned their heads back with frustration.

"And here I thought I was gonna get some juicy stuff on Oz!" Taiyang said. Summer hummed along, nodding her head.

Neither of them saw what he and Raven saw. The slightest twitch of Ozpin's eye, the heavy swallow, and the quick movement of his lips. His words were only a faint murmur, and even with Qrow's corvid hearing all he managed to hear was "…be quiet…".

He and Raven looked at each other, the same blank expression on both of their faces. They understood each other, however. They knew what the other was thinking; Ozpin was hiding something, and they were going to find what.

Qrow glanced at Ozpin quickly before eyeing Raven and nodding discreetly. She made a point to side-eye their headmaster before nodding back.

 **"** _But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to be leader to be one of them_ **." Ozpin leans in closer to Ruby, smiling. "** _Do you_ **?"**

"Of course not!" Summer answered for Ruby.

 **"** _Excuse me_ **?" Weiss exclaims.**

 **"** _I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray_ **," Port declares.**

"Blindly trusting, don't you think?" Raven murmured to Qrow, their arms crossed and leaning towards each other, although their eyes never left the screen.

Qrow breathed out his nose. "Not really," he whispered back, "not in this situation. But we should see how far this trust goes first," he paused, eyeing Ozpin, "and whether it's deserved."

 **"** _So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am_ **?"**

"Kid, you beat one Grimm in his class and only because Ruby told you how," Qrow pointed out. "Not exactly leadership material."

 **"** _With all due respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude_ **," Port counters.**

"HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS BRUTAL," Taiyang yelled. "GET 'EM, PETE!"

"I thought you were holding a grudge against him," Summer pointed out.

The blond turned to his leader. "Sum, I can hold a grudge and appreciate some good banter when I see it." He grinned. "Don't worry, me and Rae are still gonna beat him up when we get back!" He turned back to the screen, not taking notice of Summer's ashen face.

"Don't get us into trouble…"

 **"** _How dare you_ **!" Weiss snaps.**

 **"** _My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted_ **," Port lectures.**

 **Weiss crosses her arms, looking away. "** _That's not even remotely true… well, not entirely true_ **."**

"Yeah, right," Raven scoffed. "Damn rich kids."

"I bet she never almost starved to death," Qrow joined his sister.

"You guys almost starved to death?" Summer gasped softly, looking at the twins. "Oh my gods, when?"

Qrow gritted his teeth. "Lots of times."

"Is the village okay?" the red-head asked, brows furrowing.

It took Qrow a moment to remember the story Raven and him had made up for everyone in Vale. "Y-yeah, the village is fine," he lied. "Just had a rough patch with no food for a few months, ya know? Winter and all that." He laughed nervously, waving his leaders concern's away.

Summer gave a sigh of relief. "That's great. We should visit it sometime!"

"Sure!" he replied on instinct, his voice cracking. He noticed his sister give him a pointed stare and shrugged, not sure what to say.

 **The scene cuts back to Ruby and Ozpin. "** _Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle_ **," Ozpin says, "** _but a badge you wear constantly_ **."**

Summer nodded.

 **"** _If you are not performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you_ **?"**

 **Ruby ponders the statement for a moment before breaking into a smile.**

"I understand," the leader of STRQ had given the on-screen Ruby a small smile. "

 **"** _So the outcome did not fall in your favour. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision_ **?" Port asks. Weiss looks at the floor, his words reeling through her head. "** _So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savour what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be_ **."**

 **Weiss straightens her back and give her professor the slightest smirk.**

"So, she's good then?" Summer asked.

"Nah, she's…. _cool_ ," Taiyang sniggered before yelling in pain as Raven twisted his ear, fuming.

 **The scene cuts back to the other pair. Ozpin turns away from Ruby. "** _You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby_ **."**

"Leading a team _is_ super hard," Summer agreed.

Qrow glanced to his side to look at Summer, and just barely saw Ozpin's eyes gazing at the ground in an unreadable expression.

 **"** _I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it_ **," he finishes.**

 **Ruby looks around her before walking off-screen, noticing Weiss with Port walking away outside. She cracks a smile as the scene transitions to night-time in the RWBY dorm. The door to the room creaks open, and Weiss's shadow is cast across the floor. Yang snores deeply while Blake rests peacefully in her sleep.**

"I can name someone else who's like that," Raven said, staring at Taiyang. "His name is Tai, in case you didn't know."

The brawler smirked. "Let me guess – he's a skilled fighter, has a great singing voice, and stunning good looks?"

"…Perhaps."

"Funny, because I know a girl who sleeps in that exact same position," Taiyang jabbed his thumb at the image of Yang onscreen. "Black hair, just as good-looking as the guy you're talking about, could beat most of the kids in our year with one arm tied behind her back… maybe those two should hook up sometime and have a blonde daughter like her."

Raven laughed.

Qrow seethed.

 **Weiss pulls back on the curtains over Ruby's bed, revealing the said girl sleeping over her notes. The heiress widens her eyes and scans the books, mouth agape. She clears her throat, tapping Ruby.**

 **The silver-eyed girl sits up quickly, dropping her pencil on the floor. "** _Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep – I'm sorry_ **."**

 **Weiss places her hand over Ruby's mouth and shushes her. Her gaze leads to an empty mug on the bed.**

 **"** _How do you take your coffee_ **?" Weiss asks.**

Summer grinned. "Ruby's first friend!"

"Didn't she say she had friends at Beacon?" Raven pointed out.

"What?" Summer asked, the smile never dropping from her lips.

 **"** _I-I don't…_ **"**

 **"** _Answer the question_ **."**

 **"** _Uhh! Cream and five sugars_ **!" Ruby answers.**

There was a moment of silence in the room, before Taiyang announced, "Summer's paying for her dental bills."

 **Weiss sighs and rolls her eyes. "** _Don't move_ **."**

 **She jumps down from the bed as Ruby stares after her, confused. A moment later, she returns with a mug in hand. "** _Here_ **."**

 **Ruby takes the cup. "** _Um, thanks Weiss_ **."**

 **"** _Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader_ **," Weiss says, "** _just know that I am going to be the greatest teammate you'll ever have_ **."**

"Who's your best teammate in STRQ, Summer?" Taiyang asked. "Me, right?"

"No, it's me," Qrow said bluntly.

"Me," the blond shot back.

"Me."

"Me."

"Not me," Raven interjected.

"Guys, guys! You're _all_ my best teammates – " Summer started, trying to calm them down before another fight began.

Raven scoffed. "What a cop-out answer."

The leader's nervous grin fell, replaced by an irritated scowl. "It's Raven then. Raven is the best."

None of them said anything, before Glynda said, "Even I know that's a lie."

 **"** _Good luck studying_ **." Weiss falls down before standing up again, pointing at Ruby's notes. "** _That's wrong by the way_ **." She jumps down again as Ruby looks at the parchment in surprise.**

 **"** _Hey Ruby_ **?"**

 **"** _Uh-huh_ **?"**

 **Weiss stands behind the door, staring from the hallway. "** _I always wanted bunk beds as a kid_ **." She closes the door, leaving Ruby to studying alone. There is one final shot of Beacon at night before it fades to black.**

The vision made Qrow feel a bit better about everything in general. Amidst all the bad future crap they were seeing, at least they saw two partners grow closer. It was always a good thing for people on the same team to be close, on the same page.

It wasn't any different for his sister and his partner, he told himself.

He had to be happy for her, for _them_. Just like he was happy for Ruby and Weiss, he needed to do the same for Raven. They were _family_ after all, and they had been together through thick and thin. Qrow had to accept the changes that were happening to them.

It would just have to take a while.

There was still the case of Ozpin, though. Even if recent developments were to draw him and his sister apart, they at least still had the case of the headmaster to bond over. Unravelling the secrets of one of the most powerful men in Remnant sounded like a great family experience. Him and Raven could crack the case in no time at all. If his semblance didn't fuck things up for them.

He glanced to his team, and _of course Rae and Tai are talking to each other, they always are_ –

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, but clenching his fists all the same, his gazed lingered to Summer Rose. Her eyes were locked on the couple, an indescribable look in her eyes. She gave them a smile, but Qrow saw through her lies. It was clearly fake.

He watched as Taiyang said something to Raven, causing her to chuckle, before he said some joke to Summer. He saw Summer blush and laugh along, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Raven didn't say anything but stared at Summer, who gazed right back at her. Qrow shifted in his seat.

His team was getting real weird.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I've had this file in my computer since February this year (and also on ao3).**

 **Sorry this took so long. I got burnt out on writing and... well, everything around exams, and then late December I got hit with depression real bad which lasted until late June. I just couldn't do much of anything during this period, and I apologise for the delay. I'll try finish Volume 1 by the end of the year, but then I'll be taking another break to work on a crossover fic plus writing my JJBA D &D campaign, and Volume 2, if all goes to plan, should be up a few months after Volume 5 has finished.**

 **Speaking of JJBA, that's also another reason I haven't been updating. I've been obsessed with this series and was the only thing that I found enjoyment in for those months (anything else just made me angry - looking at you,** ** _Merlin_** **), even when RWBY I wasn't big into. I'm almost up to date on the manga - up to chapter 37 of JoJolion - and fuck. FUCK. It's so good. I can't remember the last time I felt this way about a series. There's other things that I love, like One Piece and RWBY, but with those I tend to focus my love on specific aspects of the series. With JoJo though? My love is spread throughout. God. Now I know what people feel like when they say 'this thing got me through a tough time and I love it', because that's my situation with JJBA.**

 **Maybe I should write a JoJo fanfiction...**


	15. Jaunedice, Part 1

**Honestly, I didn't think this arc was that bad for Volume 1. In fact Jaune was my favourite character when these episodes came out, so I was happy with them. I thought the last arc with the melodrama was way worse.**

* * *

If he ever met whatever entity that decided to drag them out of the training room and force them to watch the future, Taiyang would give them the biggest hug he could muster.

Seriously, his life was _good_. Or will be good. Either way, he had – will – fathered – father – two of the most beautiful and flawless huntresses to grace the Gods' great Remnant. Also Raven Branwen was _absolutely_ in love with him now. A wide grin reached his mouth before he could stop it as images of him and Raven _together_ flooded his thoughts, tiding over every worry he had in life. He could just picture them going on dates in Vale together – they could go a restaurant with an ocean view with Summer and eat a fancy meal or worms if Raven had some serious bird genes and then run away because neither of them could afford it and get scolded by Summer and –

"Calm down Tai!" He slapped himself on the cheek, ignoring the confused stares of his team and teachers. His cheek stung where his palm had impacted.

Qrow snickered, the lights around them turning dim. "Lost your pebbles?"

"My what?"

"Your pebbles. It's a saying," Qrow explained.

"No, it isn't." Taiyang frowned. He was honestly worried about the mental state of his partner sometimes. Scratch that, all the time. "You should get your brain checked, Qrow. Make sure there's nothing wrong up there."

"Maybe you should get your pebbles checked."

" _WHAT DOES THAT ME_ -"

"IT'S JAUNE TIME!" Summer suddenly screeched, flinging herself towards her team. She landed facedown, her legs on Taiyang's lap, her chest on Raven's lap, and an outstretched hand resting on Qrow's thigh. Qrow and Taiyang sat in stunned silence as Summer panted, blushing furiously. "Jaune is… is on…"

Sure enough, the vision had begun without the boys' noticing. They chuckled nervously and apologised to the small redhead before turning their attention to the screen. Satisfied, Summer started making her way back down Raven and Tai, but was quickly stopped by her partner's hand.

Raven scratched Summer's hair fondly, rolling their leader so she faced the screen. Her legs on Taiyang and her head now on Raven's lap, Summer rested on the two.

"Stay," Raven commanded, her voice steely yet warm.

"I'm the one who gives the commands," the leader retorted playfully. "…I'm staying here," she turned to Taiyang, probably sensing a smart comment coming – seriously, how did the girl know? – and added, "now be quiet and watch it!"

 **A panting Jaune and a fellow student stand facing each other on a stage. The student – Cardin – laughs arrogantly, his weapon hung over his shoulder.**

 **"** _Come on_ **," Jaune breathes, leaning on his sword for support. He yells, mustering up his strength to deliver a blow to his opponent – and misses. Cardin uses the opportunity to sweep Jaune off his feet with the mace, sending the blond flying.**

"Come on Jaune!" Summer cheered.

 **Yelling, Jaune picks himself off the ground and charges towards Cardin. His strike is quickly intercepted by Cardin's mace. The two clash for a moment, Cardin clearly in the upper hand.**

 **"** _This is the part where you lose_ **," Cardin jeers.**

 **"** _Over my dead_ **-"**

 **Jaune is cut off by a hard knee to his stomach and kneels, grunting. Cardin raises his mace above his head, grinning.**

"Oh come on!" Taiyang scowled at the screen. "That's a dirt move."

"It's realistic though," Raven pointed out. "Our enemies aren't going to have much honour, are they? Combat should be about defeating your opponent, and emerging from the battle as the victor. If you were to lose such a battle like this, you were simply destined to lose, for – "

Summer pinched Raven's cheeks, squishing them together. "Raven, for the love of gods, shut up."

 **The buzzer sounds and the lights power off.**

 **"** _Cardin, that's enough_ **," Glynda says. "** S _tudents, as you can see Mr Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mister Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat_ **."**

"Glynda, come on, you don't have to call out the guy in public," Qrow said. Taiyang guessed that he felt for Jaune – he remembered how confused and out-of-place the twins had seem in their first year. Of course Taiyang had taken advantage of that (who wouldn't, the guy rubbed him the wrong way), but Qrow and Raven's teachers called them out what felt like every lesson because they were doing something wrong.

Qrow didn't even know what a scroll was when he first arrived.

Glynda sighed. "He needs to learn his lesson, Mr Branwen. The leader must always keep track of their team's auras, lest they be in danger during battle."

Taiyang leaned into his team, whispering, "do we use a scroll?"

"Not as much as I should," their leader confessed. "I just guess if anyone is low on aura. Raven will just keep at it no matter what I do." She paused for a moment. "Don't tell Ms Goodwitch, though."

The team nodded.

 **"** _Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy_ **," Glynda explains as Jaune looks down at his flashing aura on the scroll. "** _We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we_ **?"**

 **"** _Speak for yourself…_ **"** **Cardin says, walking off the stage.**

Team STRQ exploded in anger, screaming and roaring at the screen, with the twins throwing some of the crudest insults Taiyang had ever heard at the boy on screen.

"…I have to somewhat agree with them, Glynda," Ozpin said. "That was, as the kids say, not cool."

 **"** _Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing_ **!"**

Taiyang's face lit up at the mention of the Vytal Festival. He had watched the festival religiously when he was younger, and the tournament was the highlight of his first year at Beacon. His teammates were grinning as well, fondly remembering their time last year.

"YES! We're getting to see another Vytal Festival!" Qrow cheered. "Our girls are gonna kick so much ass!"

"Remember that fireworks display? Oh, that'll be awesome to see again," Summer said, her eyes shining. "The tournament is the best part of the year. Hopefully none of them do anything to get themselves banned." She stared pointedly at Raven.

"Oh, please," Raven scoffed. "We were just banned from a noodle stall."

"YOU TRIED TO STEAL EVERYTHINH HE HAD."

"I WAS HUNGRY."

"YOU HAD LIEN ON YOU."

"I WAS SAVING IT."

"FOR WHAT?"

"…Better quality noodles?" Raven answered, uncertain.

Summer sighed, running her hands down her face. "Sometimes. Sometimes I really hate you."

 **"** _Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale_ **."**

 **The bell rings. Pyrrha looks at Jaune worryingly as he hangs his head low, ashamed.**

 **The scene fades to black, as Nora begins to narrate. "** _So…_ **"** **Her eyes appear on screen, narrowed. "** _There we were… in the middle of the night_ **…"**

 **"** _It was day_ **," Ren corrected.**

 **"** _We were surrounded by Ursai_ **."**

 **"** _They were Beowolves_ **."**

 **"** _DOZENS OF THEM_ **!" Nora stands up.**

 **"** _Two of 'em_ **…"**

 **"** _But they were no match, and in the end… Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs_ **!" she finishes boastfully.**

 **Ren sighs. "** _She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now_ **."**

Taiyang snorted.

 **"** _Jaune_ **?" Pyrrha says cautiously. Jaune shifts the food on his plate sadly. "** _Are you okay_ **?"**

 **"** _Huh_ **?" he says, as if he just noticed her. "** _Oh, yeah! Why_ **?"**

"He's so not fine," Summer sighed.

 **"** _It's just that you seem a little… not okay_ **," Ruby says.**

 **"** _Eh, guys, I'm fine… seriously, look_ **!" He smiles and gives them a thumbs up, laughing nervously. Distant laughter distracts him to Cardin and his team bullying a faunus girl.**

"Dickhead," Qrow said.

 **"** _Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school_ **," Pyrrha says.**

 **"** _Who? Cardin Winchester_ **?" Jaune asks, turning back to his partner. "** _Nah… he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes_ **!"**

 **Ruby narrows her eyes. "** _He's a bully_ **."**

 **Jaune scoffs. "** _Oh please… name one time he's bullied me_ **…"**

 **The scene cuts to a montage of Cardin bullying Jaune, ending with him shoving Jaune into a rocket-propelled locker and typing in the six-digit code.**

"They can do that in the future?" Taiyang whistled. "Niiiiice! Not what's happening to Jaune though, of course," he quickly added.

 **It cuts back to the cafeteria. "** _I didn't land far from the school…_ **"**

 **"** _Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask…_ **"** **Pyrrha says.**

 **"** _Oh! We'll break his legs_ **!" Nora suggests, grinning.**

"…Go on," Raven urged, a sadistic smile on her face. Tai shuddered. His (future) girlfriend could be scary when she wanted to be.

 **"** _Guys, really, it's fine_ **!" Jaune says, standing up with his tray. "** _Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone_ **."**

 **As if proving Jaune's point, the faunus girl shrieks in pain as Cardin pulls on her rabbit ears. "** _Ow, that hurts! Please, stop_ **…"**

 **"** _I told you it was real_ **!" Cardin says.**

 **"** _What a freak_ **," Russel mocks, the team laughing.**

"Professors, could you please suspend Cardin or give him detention?" Summer asked.

"Of course, Miss Rose," Glynda replied, shaking her head. "I can't believe this kind of discrimination is around even then. How disgusting."

 **Pyrrha turns back. "** _Atrocious. I can't stand people like him_ **."**

 **"** _He's not the only one_ **," Blake says.**

 **"** _It must be hard to be a Faunus_ **," Yang adds.**

"All these years later and yet there are people who still can't accept those who are different," Ozpin sighed. "I've been seeing this for far too long."

"And this is the future we're seeing, so we're getting another, what, 30 years of this shit? _Bull_ shit," Qrow snarled.

The others in the room nodded in agreement.

 **Jaune sighs and walks away as Cardin stares at him, smirking, as the chapter fades to black.**

"BOOOOO!" Taiyang yelled at the screen. "You stink, you one-dimensional Ursa dung!"

"Poor Jaune," Summer said. "His first real impression of Beacon is being bullied… how awful."

"I hope that Cardin kid gets what's coming to him," Qrow said, punching his fist against his palm. "Also, marbles."

The room turned to stare at Qrow, confused by his last word.

"What?" Taiyang asked.

"Marbles. I just remembered, I didn't mean pebbles, I mean marbles."

The other three members of the team tilted their heads, frowning in unison. "Huh?"

"Before. When we were talking. I was supposed to say pebbles, not marbles."

Summer shook her head, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Qrow, we don't remember."

He sighed. "It's fine, Sum…"

"I remember, Mr Branwen," Ozpin spoke up, his tone almost proud. "I remember when you said pebbles instead of marbles."

Glynda placed her hand on Ozpin's shoulder worryingly, whispering in his ear.

"No, Glynda, I'm fine, I just need – _ten hours_ – the machine was broke, Glynda!" the headmaster hissed. "No, I am _not_ drinking that garbage from the teachers' lounge, I have taste!" He began trembling, his eyes wild and wide.

Taiyang glanced at his team, swallowing.

It looked like their professor was cracking.

* * *

 **Next time: Caffeine-deprived Ozpin POV. I've been waiting to do this ever since Players and Pieces.**

 **Thank you all for all the supportive comments last update! They all made me very happy and I love you all so much~.**

 **Also, I do have a discord. Just in case any of y'all want to add me, just PM me or leave a review about it or something. We can talk about RWBY or JJBA or anything, really!**

I'm predicting that Vento Aureo will be confirmed this month, on the new JoJolion issue. Anime adaptations are always announced October.


End file.
